Proving You Care
by Raiultima
Summary: How far would you go to prove you care? Would your forsake the one you love to protect them, or only think of yourself? Rated M for Language, Sexual Innuendos and Scenes, and Violence. Flashes of Bade romance, Tandre friendship, and Jori friendship and romance
1. Prologue

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**A/N: This story idea was given to me by AaronandSarah. I modified the last few chapters (with their permission), but the first 15 of 20 are all their idea, and not mine.**

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

It has to be the worst kept "secret" at Hollywood Arts. Since filling in for her no talent older sister, Victoria Vega, more notably known as Tori, has been Jadelyn West's worst enemy. Even if she tried and failed to be her friend. Jadelyn, or well, Jade, almost has no choice but to hang out with the girl, because when she came, she usurped more than the spotlight from the dark haired goth. She stole her friends. Some of which, in the case of Caterina Valentine and Robert Shapiro, are just a bit weird. And then there are Beckett Oliver and André Harris, who are cool enough to be friends with whom ever they like, but decided that the tight nit group was right for them.

Of course, who wouldn't gravitate to Tori. She was beautiful, a great person to be around, and an excellent talent. She had an amazing voice, complimented by a body that loved to move to the beats in the music. And she had a smile, with a pair of perfect cheekbones, that could light up an entire room. Her abilities on stage may have needed some improving, but none the less, she was the total package.

But even as she was, Jade was too. A bit paler and taller, but still gorgeous in her own right. She had the curves to make anyone succomb and fall to their knees. She could write stories that would rival Shakespeare. Her voice was just as much, if not more, powerful and awe inspiring as Tori's. Jade complimented and accenutated everything else with an aura of perfection and untouchable. She was the cream of the crop, and anyone or anything in her way was put down.

Now then, since everyone knows the feud between Jade and Tori, which started because of Beck, they knew that the project they were given together would cause trouble. The only question was, how much?

"Tori, I'm telling you, it will be alright. Jade's not out to get you, I promise." The dark skinned boy was trying to calm his friend down, but having no luck. She was at her wits end. There was no telling what Jade might do. She had intentionally sabotaged her, causing Tori to lose a letter grade and take two weeks of detention. And of course, the Black Box debacle. They had gotten quite the scolding from Lane, the school's guidance councelor.

"André, she hates me. She thinks I want Beck. Why can't she just accept that we're only friends, and that there isn't any chance for us?" **"Because in reality, I kinda want her, I think?"**

"Well, you do kinda hang on him alot. You might be giving the wrong impression, you know?"

"WHAT, I do not." The latina started to walk away, the pure stupidity of the statement almost bringing her to her knees in laughter. If anyone actually paid attention, they **would** realize that she wasn't after the handsome Canadian, but the beautiful goth by his side. Their rivalry had created a weird bond. Something that Tori was afraid to admit, even to herself. She had given a few thoughts to the possibility, and even pleasured herself to the thought at times. But she wouldn't allow it. She had her reputation to think about, and wasn't sure if being a lesbian would fly with her friends, family, or prospective employers in the biz. Besides, it was fun knowing she was the only person that could make Jade squirm. A relationship might change that.

"Whatever, chicá. You can't deny it." **"Oh, yes I can."** Tori was walking in from lunch, after eating her typical Monday salad. Thankfully, Jade and Beck had left her alone long enough for her to eat it without gaining un-needed glances her way. Even though she wouldn't accept it, she couldn't deny that Jade had an effect on her. The way her voice would stammer and shake uncontrollably. Or the way her knees felt weak. Or how her mind would get instantly derailed, and she would stare into the distance like a moron. But unfortunately, her luck ran out, and as she entered the multi-colored, talent filled halls, the goth and boyfriend walked by.

"Hey, Tori."

"Don't speak to her, Beck." There was some obvious distress, but Tori wasn't the one to poke and prod. Well, she was, but not at a time like this. She knew to steer clear.

"Beck. Jade." She laced the goth's name with a bit of venom, making sure to aim a glance straight through her. She got a response from Jade's alternate, southern belle, ego.

"Well, hello miss Vega. What a lovely day. Would you like some licorice?" Tori rolled her eyes, the brunt of one of Jade's favorite jokes wearing away rather quickly. But instead of giving Jade the satisfaction of beating her, Tori chuckled, and walked away.

"Have a nice day. See ya, Beck." She winked, knowing it would get under the girl's skin. And did it ever. Beck was instantly forced to walk into the janitor's closet, and the door was locked. They wouldn't be coming out for a while.

Tori walked into Sikowitz's class, ready to do anything to get out of her project with Jade.

"Sikowitz, we need to talk."

"Tori, if this is about you and Jade, I'm sorry. My box has spoken." Tori remembered the blasted box, and the forced actions of "Nancy" and "Walter" that were wrought from it. She remembered listening to Jade, trying to hear even one minute trace of a kind word from the girl as they sat in the karaoke bar.

_"Well, I guess, from certain angles, some people, might say, that you're pretty."_ Even though she didn't know it, Jade's statement made Tori's day. Knowing that her hard nature and broody outlook on life could be put on hold for even a trace amount of time, the freedom it allowed giving her time to compliment Tori, well, it just warmed her heart. Unfortunately, when Jade begged a response, Tori all too quickly and perky like, returned the favor. Both girls knew right then, after looking at each other and non-chalantly returning to the dinner, that things would change.

Then of course, the two biggest losers in the joint, save for only Sinjin and Berf, and that would be a close race, decided to hit on them. It didn't take long for Jade's temper to get the better of her, her elbow finding the mid section of one guy. And even when doubled over in pain, he still had the gumption to ask the girls for a song.

_"You hear that, they want a little songy-song action." The girls made their way to the stage, giving the DJ the code for the song they wanted to sing. Neither girl knew it, but the words had double meaning for both the guys, and each other._

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? __**"Because I don't want them. I want you, Jade. WOAH now, Tori. Don't go down that road again."**_

_I can always see them coming from the left and the right._

_I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite. __**"Get the fuck away from me."**_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook up, well I think that we should not. __**"The one I want is beside me, can't you see that? Tori, no. She's with Beck, and hates you. Plus, you don't even like girls."**_

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south, OH_

_Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips. __**"Seriously, dumbass, back off"**_

_Stop your staring at my HEY __**"I only want Jade to see me. Damn, Tori. No"**_

_Take a hint, take a hint. __**"Please, Tori, take the hint"**_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint. Ta-take a hint, take a hint_

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top __**"This girl, beside me, is who I want."**_

_You ask me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop __**"Except you, Tori. Come and get me. Wait, am I singing this to her? WHY HER?"**_

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, OH_

_Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips. __**"I only want Jade's lips. Damn, no"**_

_Stop your staring at my HEY __**"Can you see me, Tori? STOP THIS, JADE. She's the enemy."**_

_Take a hint, take a hint. __**"Jade, I want you, not Beck. Why can't you see that? And why can't I accept it?"**_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint. Ta-take a hint, take a hint_

_What about no don't you get, so go and tell your friends,_

_I'm not really interested_

_Its about time that you're leavin. __**"Except you, Jade. Stay, please?"**_

_I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and-_

_You'll be gone. __**"I don't want you to leave, Jade" "Stay behind, Tori."**_

_1 Get your hands off my_

_2 Or I'll punch you in tha_

_3 Stop your starin at my HEY_

_I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your starin at my HEY_

_Take a hint, take hint_

_Ta-take a hint_

"Uhh, Tori, is everything okay?" With her mind stuck on Jade, obstructing any chance she had of hearing what Sikowitz had told her, she stood dumbfounded again. Under Jade's spell again, Tori was staring blankly at a note it Sikowitz's hand.

"Yeah. What's that?"

"I just told you. I am announcing in class later, that we have a new student coming. I wanted you to mentor her, because she has exception skill on a piano. Can you?"

"I guess. But am I really the best person for this? Why not André? He's better than I am."

"Don't sell yourself short, Tori. Besides, André is looking for a girlfriend, and would probably jump at the first girl he had a chance to be alone with." Tori took the time to remember André waking her up at 3 AM, telling her he loved Jade. Of course, a great song had come from that entire ordeal, but still. **"Huh, maybe that's why André was trying to console me earlier. Does he like me? I mean, he's a cool guy and all. But, could I be with him? I might, maybe, be a lesbian? And if so, would it be fair to use him to disguise it? I need to think about this."**

"Okay, I'll think about it. When will she be here?"

"Next Monday. She's moving from Eastern Canada, and might actually be in town. But the school is giving her time to get things set before requiring her to be in class."

"Got it. I'll see you later."

Walking out of her class, Tori ran straight into Jade. The goth stopped cold turkey, especially upset. Tori, not wanting to get involved, thought about walking on by. But her sympathy got the better of her. "Is everything okay, Jade?" She saw the girl look up, obviously shaken about something. Right then, Beck walked up behind her.

"She's fine, just got some bad news. C'mon, Jade." He kissed her temple, and led her away. Tori couldn't help wanting to be the one to kiss her, but knew that with Beck in the way, there was no chance. Besides the fact that Jade had no interest, and hated her. Tori lost herself in her thoughts for the rest of the day, not registering anything else that happened.

xxxxx

"Beck, thank you. I love you." Jade looked to her boyfriend, who was still broken about the call she had received. Sikowitz had prompted her to send one of her short stories to a production company. And when it got accepted, she was more than ecstatic. But, just like Mrs. Less and "Well Wishes", they wanted to shred it apart and turn it into a mockery of its original self.

"Anytime. Now, I brought you some coffee, three sugars." He looked at her, the glare her got making him laugh. "Just kidding, babe. Two sugars. Promise." She swatted his shoulder, and laughed along with him. She was doing everything possible, but even after singing her song "You Don't Know Me", and winning him back, things still hadn't gone back to the way she wanted them. Because she knew it, that even though she hated her, she had subconsciously sung the song for Tori. And little did she know, Tori had been encapsulated and loved every moment of it.

**Okay, so a little bit of an intro. As I said, this story idea isn't all mine, and credit goes to AaronandSarah. What will happen when Jade and Tori meet up for their project? Will they be able to prove how much they really do care for each other, or will fate keep them apart? Please, R/E/R! (Read, Enjoy, Review!)**


	2. Navigate Your Feelings

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 2 - Navigate Your Feelings**

Tori was sitting with Cat, listening to the small girl saying something about her wackjob brother.

"And then, he opened the can of dogfood, and started washing his body with it." The girl was laughing, but Tori's mind was too occupied with Jade. Even though she was fighting within herself about being, well, "that way", and that she didn't want the goth, it was a losing battle, and she knew it.

"Wait, why would your brother wash himself with dogfood?"

"He thought it was a special body wash, and would turn him into a dog." The smaller girl talked as if she actually believed it, and Tori couldn't help supress a chuckle. Cat looked up to her, not understanding why she was being laughed at. She placed her face in her hands, starting to cry. Tori instantly started rubbing the smaller girl's back, promising she didn't mean to offend her. After a few short moments, the redhead accepted the apology and let out a joyful squeal.

"So Tori, what are you going to do about Jade?" Thinking she was asking about their project, Tori didn't know to defend herself from Cat's accusations. And the way that the latina responded, showed Cat just what was going on.

"I'm not sure, Cat. I mean, the girl hates me and goes out of her way to prove we aren't friends and that she doesn't care what happens to me." Tori sighed, thinking that the smaller girl would never understand what was really keeping Tori on edge. **"I wish I could somehow get Jade to- wait, I'm not gay. I don't want Jade. Not that way, at least. I want her friendship, maybe, but nothing more."** But Cat was privy to the info, and was determined to help her two best friends sort things out.

"Well, Tori, don't worry about it. Jade is harsh, but if you actually got to know her, then you see she's really not that bad of a person." Cat was silently hoping that Tori would understand the hidden message behind her words, but she never alluded to it, and didn't shut Cat down for saying what she did.

"Really?" Tori let the sarcasm wash over her words, and the redhead started laughing.

"No, she is. One time, when I gave her a stuffed animal for her birthday, she-"

"Lemme guess. Disfigured it with scissors?"

"No. She put one of those things that go boom in it. You know."

"Oh, a firecracker? She blew it up?" Tori's shock was written over her face. How could someone destroy a gift from who was probably their best friend, and not give it a second thought. And more importantly, if Cat knew how Jade was, why give her such a fluffy colorful toy to begin with?

"No, uhh, what was it?" Cat's frustration about it got the better of her, and she struggled to remember the right words. Eventually, she gave up, and turned back to Tori.

"Why did she blow it up?"

"Well, I gave it to her, because she didn't have anything like it in her bedroom." **"Huh, I wonder what Jade's room looks like? I wonder what she looks like when she- NO, STOP. You are not gay, Tori." **"And, well, she didn't want it, so she, ya know." Cat placed her hands together, then with an explosive noise from her mouth, she rapidly moved her hands apart.

"Oh, well, okay."

"OH, I got it, a firecracker." Tori sighed and looked to her friend. After another short chuckle, the girls decided to watch some random cartoon on TV. Cat was overjoyed, but Tori was quickly disinterested. She pulled out her phone, texting Jade.

_**So, we need to start our project soon**_

_**Ughh, Vega, leave me alone**_

_**Um, this counts as 20% of our grade. We need to get started on this**_

_**Not now, Vega.**_ What Tori didn't know, is that Beck and Jade were at it again. Apparently, when Beck didn't kiss her goodbye after school, Jade followed him home. And when she forced the kiss out of him, she saw the instant withdrawl from the handsome Canadian. Something was wrong, and she was intent on getting to the bottom of it.

_**Okay, well, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow.**_ Tori never got a response. She let it slide, knowing that pushing Jade was never a good thing. And with her constant attempts to be friends, plus the fact that she wanted everything with the project to go smoothly, she returned her focus to Cat. The small girl was laughing at the TV, and Tori got up to hide anything in the kitchen that had sugar. The small girl was a magnet for sweets, but they kept her amped up and hyper.

After the show finally calmed down, Tori finally said goodbye to Cat, who needed to help her parents convince her older brother that he was, in fact, not a dog. Unsure how, the girl left with a very confused look on her face. Tori was finally left alone to think, and only one person came to mind.

**"Ughh, Jade. Why can't you accept me? I've tried everything. Sweet, harsh, innocent, deviant. Nothing gets through to you. When will you see what I see? When will you- Wait, why am I actually worried about this? I have plenty of friends already. I don't need her. Yeah. That's right. I just want to get this project over with, and hopefully never do another with her again."** But try as she might, she couldn't convince herself that she didn't want or need Jade. There was something about the goth that she couldn't place her finger on, but she was stuck like a like double sided tape. She sighed, and tried to enjoy the rest of her evening.

xxxxx

Jade walked into the colorful walls of Hollywood Arts, looking like her temper was already broken when the day had barely begun. She walked up to her locker, almost grabbing some of the scissors off and deciding to slit someone's throat for the fun of it. And unfortunately, the first person to meet her that morning was Tori.

"Hey, Jade. We need to talk."

"Friday."

"Huh?"

"We'll start the project Friday, Vega. Now, move." Not in a good mood, and unwilling to talk, Jade forced herself past Tori, and went straight for the janitor's closet. Unfortunately for her, Tori wasn't in the mood to drop things. It wasn't until she heard the boots behind her that Jade finally spun around and looked into the chocolate eyes. "Following me, Vega? Something on your mind?"

"Well, Jade, I was wondering what was wrong. Is everything okay?" Jade felt a lump in her throat, not understanding why Tori's concern would have an effect on her. She was stronger than that, and didn't need anyone's outside help in fixing the shit in her life. But for some reason, she felt like she actually did want it, or maybe even need it.

"Why do you care?" Trying to sound disinterested and to got Tori to leave her alone, Jade kept her gaze away from Tori.

"Because, Jade, whether you like it or not, I consider us friends, and I want to help you." Tori placed her hands on Jade's shoulders, who shuddered at the contact. **"God, Vega, go away. I'm having a hard enough time as it is. I don't need you breathing down my neck."** "Besides, I can't stand seeing someone I care about in pain, even if she doesn't want my help." Jade's resolve started slipping, and she moved to get past Tori. But the latina wouldn't allow it, moving in front of the door and locking it. "No, Jade. Talk."

"It's none of your business. Please, stay out of it." Jade was struggling, knowing that she had some feelings for Tori. Unsure of how strong, or even when or where they had come from, she didn't want to have to confront it. And being in such close quarters to the girl that was making her life a living hell, well, it just wasn't helping things. If not for Tori and her breaking into the spotlight, Jade would still be happy.

She and Beck would still be good, and on their way to being Hollywood's next power couple. She would be the top and the envy of everyone at the prestigeous school. She wouldn't be worrying about the idea that she may be into girls, or that one of her biggest enemies and threats to her entire lifestyle might be the girl for her. She wouldn't be trapped inside a tiny room, surrounded by intoxicating chemicals, worried that the girl causing all the problems might actually be the solution.

"Jade, please. I know you don't like me, or when I intrude. But please, let me help you. Let me know what I can do."

"You really want to help?" The goth was fighting the tear in the corner of her eye. **"Do not let it slip. Do not shed a tear over all this. You don't want her, you don't need her."**

When Tori leaned in, hugging Jade and whispering a soft yes, the girl finally saw the opportunity she most desperately needed. She let Tori hold her for a bit too long, which neither girl actually minded, and was out of her grasp and on her way to first period in an instant. But even knowing she had dodged a bullet, she realized, the battle was just beginning. And the battle was going to get increasingly difficult on the Friday they were set to begin their project.

xxxxx

Beck and Jade were inside the janitor's closet, in the midst of another break up.

"Beck, I don't understand." Jade was again fighting the tears. She didn't want anything to happen before meeting up with Tori to start working on their project. All she needed was for her feelings and emotions to come to the forefront of her mind again, just in time for Tori to call her out on them and force her to face them. She was staring at the handsome boy that had just broken up with her.

"Jade, you never do. You're not the girl I'm looking for. I can't be with someone who can't open up, and tell me what's going on. I can't be with you, when you get as jealous as you do, or when I can't even have a simple conversation without it turning into a fight. I thought we had gotten past this, but I guess we were just fooling ourselves. We're not right for each other." Beck was doing the right thing. He had wanted her back, and when he finally got the chance, he realized it felt wrong.

Even when she was singing the song she wrote for him, he still knew that her heart wasn't in it. But even in the midst of knowing that, he still walked up to her, kissing her and telling her he missed her. Because he had. And knowing that he still wanted her, he had done everything possible, trying to make things work. But he was only lying and keeping himself, and her, from getting more hurt than they already were. He looked to her, and wiped the tear in her eye.

"Jade, I know you'll say otherwise, but you don't love me anymore."

"YES I DO." And she really did. The only problem was, it wasn't a romantic love. She had gotten so accustomed to having Beck around, that during the time they were apart, she started missing having him there for her. But, she was now realizing, that she thought of him more like a brother, and less like a boyfriend. That's why, even while listening to him, and trying to deny it, she knew it was the truth. There was someone else in her heart, and she had been there for more time than she cared to admit.

"Jade, I know you love me, but you're not in love with me, are you?" Jade hesitated. And that hesitation was all the confirmation that both people needed. Thankfully, he didn't know that there was someone else that had already taken his place. And he didn't know that it was one of his closest friends, and someone that could potentially shatter the foundation of not just his and Jade's relationship, but everyones.

"I'll see ya around, okay?" Beck walked up, and before leaving, placed a light kiss on her cheek, and watched as her pain and guilt caused her to look away.

"Yeah, sure." Jade finally let it all sink in, and started thinking about everything. **"Beck, I'm sorry. I still love you. But I think that maybe you're right. I think I want someone else. And I think I can use tonight to figure things out. If I feel anything for Tori, even the slightest anything, I need to try. But what is she doesn't like me? I guess I'd figure that out too. What if she tried and - no, Tori is too sweet and innocent. Besides, if she tried to slap me, I'd slit that pretty little tongue right out of her throat, and eat it in front of her."**

Jade finally walked out of the closet, seeing Cat looking right at her. Her best walked up to her, placing her arms around her. Jade looked down to the small girl, trying to flash a smile that could get her to let things be and leave. But the redhead wouldn't just leave. Like an open book, Cat could read her eyes and body language like an open book.

"Jadey, is everything okay?"

"I asked you not to call me that." Jade looked at her again, trying to glare her down and make sure the girl understood. But with her emotions keeping her focus broken, and not allowing her to put everything into it, she didn't even phase the redhead,

"Sorry. Want a piece of candy? Jade held out her hand, and soon, there was a piece of red licorice occupying it. She took a bite, and looked back at Cat. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"Beck just broke up with me again." Expecting a tearful show, Jade was surprised when the girl just looked at her, almost happy. "He said we just didn't love each other anymore."

"Well, duh." Cat instantly shied away, not wanting Jade to know she knew.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade mocked the smaller girl, bringing a small smile to her face and making the redhead laugh. But when she finally looked at her again, eyes forcing an answer, Cat finally responded.

"You don't. You're close to Beck, but you don't love him. You want someone else." Even as dense and ditzy as she could be, Cat was still very intuitive when it came to happy things, like love. She sheltered herself inside a fortress of happiness, and was constantly surrounded by it. So picking up on it wasn't hard for her.

"What, no I don't. You don't know what you're talking about." Jade looked away, almost ashamed. She couldn't even lie to herself, so how could she expect the same lie to pass on her bestfriend? Trying to walk away, Cat reached out and stopped her.

"Jade, give her a chance." Knowing how reserved Jade was, and how she wanted to keep up her reputation, she lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "And by the way, I think Tori likes you, too." Cat had noticed it when she was at Tori's earlier in the week, that she was out of sync. Jade looked on, almost thankful but also perplexed at what had just come from the girl's mouth. She decided against the rest of the school day, and went home to prepare for Tori's visit that night.

xxxxx

_**Tori, be at my place at 6. Even a single minute later, and I will personally see to it that you never make it in Hollywood, got it?**_Jade was doing her best to keep Tori from knowing that she may like her. She didn't need the girl busting in the door, and calling her out on it. She would act on what Cat had said, knowing she wanted to. But it would be done on her terms, not Tori's.

_**Sure, Jade. Do I need to bring anything?**_

_**Clothes to sleep in. You're spending the night. We're going to be working late**_

_**Okay, Jade. See you in a little while.**_

Jade got up, and went to her computer. Checking her Slap page, she saw she was tagged in one of Tori's posts.

_**Jade West, I hope you know we're friends. Let me help you. Feeling conflicted**_

**"What in the world does that mean? Is Cat right, does she like me? And why is she conflicted?" **Jade spent the rest of the afternoon getting things set up, knowing that it would be a long night.

**Okay, I know the first few chapters are kinda short, and there really isn't much plot to them. But I promise, starting next chapter, we're going to finally start seeing the Jori and get things shaken up. Please stay with me until then! Anyone else thankful for Cat? And if you would, R/E/R!**


	3. Tori Gets Jaded

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 3 - Tori Gets Jaded**

Tori was hesitant to head to Jade's. She knew the goth would make good on her promise, but there was still something that wouldn't allow her to get ready and go. She was trying to figure out if Jade was up to something, and if she should go along with it. **"Oh, who am I kidding? Something about Jade just screams 'Yes Tori, do anything she asks'. But why? The girl hates me, and there is no way she could possibly like me. Wait, do I like her? AM I WORRIED ABOUT THAT? Am I a lesbian?"** She started rummaging through her closet again, trying to find something to wear.

Pulling out a skirt and a lacy top, she threw them aside. Like a teenage girl waiting for her first date, Tori's room looked like an explosion of fabric. She finally saw something she could be happy with, and slipped on the green sequined top and dark jeans. Throwing a pair of boots on along with them, her ensemble was complete. Walking to her bathroom, and picking up her vanilla perfume, she spritzed herself and touched up her makeup. She put on a dark eye shadow, and gave her cheeks a nice touch of blush. No one said she couldn't look good for her "friend", right?

Finally ready to go, she asked her mother for a ride. It wasn't that far to Jade's, but the latina didn't want to be late. Anything that could possibly set the goth off needed to be avoided like the plague, and Tori knew all too well that she might be heading into a mine field. So if anything, being early was probably the best decision.

She walked down the stairs, and grabbed a few granola bars from the kitchen. There was no telling whether or not she would be fed, so she wanted to be prepared. Her mother finally came down as well, and motioned to the door. "Let's go. I'm meeting Gary and your father at the station. We're all going to dinner with Gary's girlfriend." The older woman, who looked a bit sad when saying 'girlfriend', walked out the door and Tori soon followed. Once in the car, they were on their way.

"Now, young lady. I trust you, but I don't know Jade that well. So no funny business, okay?"

"Fine, mom. I don't think you have anything to worry about anyway. We're just working on a project for school."

"When am I picking you up again?"

"Tomorrow morning. We're staying up late to get as much work done as possible. That way, we don't have to meet up more than necessary, and we stay out of each other's ways."

"Okay. Call me when you're ready." The older woman, who was laughing in her head at her seventeen year old daughter who still didn't have a licence, finally saw the designated house. Large and colorful, there is no way that anyone would suspect that Jade West lived there. Tori finally got out of the car, thanking her mother for the ride and walking up to the door. Ringing the door bell, the young house maid opened the door.

"Hello?"

"I'm Tori Vega. I'm here to see Jade."

"Oh, right. Come on in. I'm Brianna. I clean the house twice a week. JADE! By the way, her parents are gone on business, and won't be back all weekend." Knowing the girl wouldn't answer, but still alerting her to Tori's arrival, the girl went back to her business.

"Thanks. I'll just head up. Which room is hers?"

"You have to ask? Trust me, you'll know."

"Okay then." Tori took her time, dawdling through the spacious home. To the normal eye, it looked like a lovely place to live. There were family pictures everywhere, and normal looking furniture all over the place. Tori couldn't fathom it, and laughed when thinking that Jade's house would probably have human skulls and dead animal skins everywhere. But it looked like any other house. That is, until she walked up the stairs.

**"Yep, that's Jade's room all right."** The door was painted black, and had a few "modifications". There was a rather large pair of scissors around the door handle, and a few places that looked like it had been hit by an axe. Then of course, there were radioactive symbols and skull and crossbones painted across it.

Walking up to the door, Tori hesitated before knocking. She could hear something on Jade's TV, but was unsure of what it was.

"YEAH, HEADSHOT MOTHERFUCKER!" Tori stopped for a moment, wondering what in the world Jade could possibly be doing. Finally, she sheepishly knocked on the door, and Jade's TV went silent.

"Brianna, I don't need anything." Tori walked through the door, into the almost full eclipse of darkness. There were a few blacklights up, but no serious source of light anywhere. "Oh, Tori. Come in." With a hint of danger and cunning, Jade's upper lip curled just enough for Tori's heart to start running a bit faster. "I was just kicking ass on CoD. Wanna play?"

"I've never played before. I wouldn't be any good. Besides, we need to work on our project, right?"

"We'll get to that later. C'mon, sit and relax." At the use of the word relax, Jade moved off her bed, turning her stereo on and pumping Metallica out at volumes that Tori could swear was louder than an airplane engine. **"Huh, so this is what Jade's room looks like. I see what Cat meant."** Jade finally sat in a beanbag chair, and offered her bed to Tori. Though she couldn't hear much of anything, she could easily tell that Jade was winning her game. She was picking off enemy assailants like flies on a bug zapper. One by one, the sniper held her ground and made easy work of her poor targets.

"What a bunch of noobs. Now then-" Turning the game off and sitting next to Tori, Jade looked to the latina. "- whatcha wanna do?"

"Umm, work on our project."

"Ughh, Vega. What part of 'relax' didn't you understand. We have all weekend. Besides, we have things to discuss."

"What kind of things?"

"Things." Jade moved closer to the smaller girl, winking and causing the heartbeat to go crazy. Tori pulled back, and Jade started laughing. "Damn, girl. Calm down. You're a bit too stressed out. Hold on a moment."

Jade walked out of her room, to the kitchen. The pretty girl was done with her cleaning duties, and said her goodbye to the raven haired woman. "See you Tuesday, Jade."

"Bye, Bri. And here-" Jade handed the girl her payment, along with a twenty dollar tip. "-you earned this." Jade had never believed her father was fair, especially toward the small girl his wife had hired to clean the house for them. $100 per week wasn't enough, so Jade's mild compassinate side got the better of her for a moment. But she was in a good mood, having Tori in her house, all to herself for the weekend. She had told Tori it would only be over night, but she planned on having some fun.

"Thanks. Bye." The girl walked out, and once she was out of Jade's sight, the goth went over to her father's liquor cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of Crown Royal, bringing a few glasses and ice back to the bedroom with her. Upon seeing what Jade meant by 'relax', Tori's eyes widened instantly.

"Woah, Jade. What is that?"

"What does it look like? Want some?"

"Umm, no. And you're underage. You shouldn't be-" Tori watched as Jade tipped the bottle, allowing some of the burning liquid to flow into her throat.

"Oh, c'mon Vega. Don't be such a prude." Jade had touched a nerve. Doing anything to damage Tori's psyche and self confidence almost made her hurt. But she decided not to show it. Thinking about everything in front of her for a moment, Tori finally decided against it. **"Well, it's not like she'd tell anyone. Besides, she'd get in trouble. And I could hold it against her. I guess a little wouldn't - WAIT, NO." **Tori shook her head, and Jade started laughing. With a sigh, Jade placed her hand on the latina's leg. "Please. I don't like to drink alone."

"Alone?"

"Cat and Beck. Sometimes André." At the thought of Cat drinking, Tori laughed. Thinking of the hyper girl doing something that would loosen you up even more, well, just seemed strange. How could Jade justify doing that?

"You sure?"

"Yep. I promise, it'll help you relax. And I promise, if you'll at least share a drink with me, then we can work on this project."

Reluctant, Tori finally reached her hand out. Obviously nervous, her hands were shaking when she grabbed a glass from Jade's clutches, and allowed Jade to pour her a drink. Her hand shook so bad, that Jade had to hold her hand steady so as to not spill the dark alcohol. At the touch of their hands, both girls looked down for a moment, and hearts skipped a beat. **"Jade is holding my hand! Wait, do I?" "Tori's hand is soft. God I want her. Take the drink, Tori. Loosen up a bit, and lets get the ball rolling."**

Tori finally tilted her head, sipping the drink. Almost gagging at the taste, and even coughing a bit at the burn in her throat, Tori faked a smile. "Mmmm, good." Jade busted out laughing, but was quite impressed that the girl at least tried it. **"Good, Tori. Maybe you're not a prude. Maybe you can be corrupted."**

"Tori, wanna play a game?"

"I told you, I've never played anything like that." She pointed to Jade's game console, and the raven haired girl shook her head. She wasn't one for stupid pointless games like this, but knew it might be fun.

"No, Tori, truth or dare."

"Okay."

"Wait, there's a few house rules you need to know."

"Uh, okay?" Tori's skeptical voice sold her out, showing her hesitation and fear of what Jade was really up to.

"First, all dares must be attempted. And there can be no hesitation, you must act instantly. If you cannot complete it, or if you fail, you take a drink. Deal?" Tori shook her head. She didn't want to seem like a loser, especially in front of Jade. "Good. Next, when answering questions, you can call bullshit on someone. If they really were lying, they take a shot. If they told the truth, you take a shot. Deal?" Another nod, and Jade found a coin.

"Call it." Flipping the coin high in the air, Jade listened for Tori's call.

"HEADS, no TAILS." The coin hit the floor, and neither girl knew what to make of it.

"Damnit, Vega. Pick something."

"Heads."

"You sure?" Jade looked at her, a scowl on her face.

"Yep, heads." Jade flipped the coin again, catching it in her hand and flipping it on the back of her hand.

"Tails. I go first. Truth or dare, Tori?"

"Truth." Wanting to ease the smaller girl into the game, she decided on something simple.

"What is your full name?"

"Easy. Victoria Dawn Vega. Now then, my turn?"

"Yep, truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Pulling out a big gun at the outset, Jade decided that going easy on Tori wouldn't be so simple with the barrel of the gun aimed at her.

"No. Go." Unnerved by the response, Tori made a minor mistake.

"Dare." Jade decided to go "easy" on the girl again.

"Take a shot." This was an easy way to force more alcohol down her throat. Tori got up, grabbing the bottle and drinking a bit down. After another coughing fit, Jade spoke up. "Dare."

"Take off your top." **"WHAT? DID SHE JUST?" "What am I doing? DO I want JADE? Like THAT?"**

"Excuse ME?"

"OH, you hesitated. Drink." Getting called out on her own rule got Jade pissed, but she grabbed the bottle and forced the liquid down. Then she started unbuttoning her top, taking it off and revealing a deep purple bra beneath it. "Wow, Jade. You look good." **"Uhh, wait. I uhh, damn. Jade, damn you."**

"Why thank you Vega." Listening to the southern belle voice, Tori started laugh. She rolled her eyes, and couldn't help herself. "I don't talk like that." Tori looked at the girl again, her breath hitching at the sight.

Everything Tori knew about the girl was instantly washed away at the sight of her toned body, the breasts creeping over the top of her bra. She looked her up and down, noting a tattoo that she didn't know about in between her breasts. "So, Jade, when'd you get that tattoo?"

"Forget that, Vega, you're up."

"Okay, truth."

"Are you a virgin."

"Yes. I've fooled around, but never gone all the way." Jade took the reponse as it was, knowing that Tori was too good for anything like that. **"Well, maybe I can't beat that out of her."** "Your turn."

"Okay, truth."

"Who did you lose your viginity to?"

"Seriously, Vega. You ask THAT. If you must know, Beck. It was the same day you started Hollywood Arts." Tori remembered the smirk that Jade had had the next day when she returned to the school, and now understood why. And it would also explain Beck wanting to keep her around. Guys were such suckers for sex. Like their own personal drug, they can't function without a steady dose. "Now Vega."

"Truth."

"Why do you want to be my friend so bad?"

"Oh, well. For one, you're a great person. Funny, pretty, confident, a bit dark and dangerous, but still, I want to be your friend."

"Okay. Fine. Dare."

"Okay, tell me what you really think of me." She knew that Jade had her reservations, and that what Jade said could possibly change everything between them."

"I said dare, Tori, not truth."

"I know. But you asked me, so turn about is fair play."

"Okay, well, if you must know. One, you really are pretty. Sometimes, I really wish I was as pretty as you. You are one of the best talents I've ever seen, someone that I actually envy. I never liked you, because I saw everything that I want and want to be, but will never achieve."

"Jade, listen. I know you may not believe it, but everything you just said to me, is how I feel about you. I wish I were as confident as you, as sure of my skills and abilities as an actress and performer. And don't you dare say you're not pretty. You have something I wish I had."

"Beck?"** "Because that bastard's available."**

"No, those." Tori pointed to Jade's larger chest, causing both girls to laugh.

"Well then. I think we should continue before things get too out of hand." Both girls poured some more whiskey into their glasses, and took a sip. "What you want?"

"Dare."

"Okay, then. I dare you to call Robbie, and tell him you love him." Both girls instantly started laughing at the top of their voices. "OOHHHH, and put it on speaker. I want to hear this." Almost like an evil genius, Jade was licking her chops at what was about to happen.

Tori pulled out her phone, dialing the akward boy's number in an instant. It didn't take him long to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Robbie. Mind if I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing, chickadee. What's up."

"Robbie, if I told you I loved someone that I wasn't supposed to, what would you say?"

"Well, it depends. Who is it?"

"Jade." Tori winked at the girl, who was doing everything to not bust out laughing. But silently, both girls were hoping there might be a shred of truth behind the statement. Jade for obvious reasons, and Tori because of the alcohol. **"Did I just say Jade? Why?"**

"Well, Tori, I'd say that's wrong. Girls shouldn't love other girls. Relationships are supposed to be one boy, and one girl."

"Okay then, if I said it was you?"

"YOU LOVE ME! OH WOW. YES TORI, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Tori instantly busted out laughing. Jade was soon to follow, and the girls heard the small boy starting to cry. Catching on to the prank, the boy hung up.

"Damn, Vega, that was wrong."

"WHAT, you told me to do it."

"Still, you shouldn't have done that. You looked like a real gank there." Tori swatted Jade's shoulder, who instantly found a pair of scissors and pointed them at the girl.

"Watch yourself, Vega."

"Fine. Hey, is it wrong that he feels that way about homosexuals?"

"Why do you care?" Stopping dead in her tracks, Tori bit her tongue. If he had reacted that way, imagine what everyone else might say. Especially Beck and André, who had eyes for the girls. Even Cat, who Tori didn't know knew about Jade and Tori's thoughts, would surely have something to say about "princes and princesses", or something like that. No one could know. **"Wait, why am I worried about that? Damn Vega, stop with the thoughts."**

"I don't. Anyways, it's your turn, I think." Jade sighed. **"So close. But in time, Jade."**

"You're right, Vega. Truth."

Tori hesitated. She wasn't sure if it was her heart, her mind, or a combination of the chemicals and her own stupid inhibitions. But she decided to ask anyway. She needed to know. And what was worse, was that Jade was with Beck. Or at least, that's what the latina thought. "Do you, maybe, I don't know, want to, uhh, well, kiss... ... me?" Watching Jade's eyes widen, Tori instantly had her answer. But when Jade answered and confirmed, she heart skipped another beat.

"Yep." Jade was smiling, but turned away instantly. "Now, I don't know about you, Vega, but I'm hungry. Want something?" Well, so much for the granola.

"Yeah. Whatcha got?"

"Pizza? They'll have it here in thiry." Tori nodded, and started looking at Jade's lips. Almost like she was intentionally pouting and torturing the girl, Jade went about her business. After a few moments on the phone, Jade got up, walking out the door. She needed to think about something.

**"Did Tori really just ask that? Is Cat right? Does Tori like me too? Maybe, why else would she ask that? Maybe it's just the alcohol. But she hasn't even drank that much. Although, she is a small girl. It would affect her rather quickly."** Jade finally composed herself. There was no way Vega was going to dictate this, or have her way about it. Jade's game was almost backfiring in her face.

After watching a few moments of TV, and waiting for the pizza to arrive, the doorbell finally rang. It was a welcome reprieve, because neither girl had kept their eyes off each other. Both knew what the other was thinking, but neither moved. Jade started to put her shirt back on, but Tori stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. We're still in the middle of the game. Shirt stays off."

"WHAT. I can't answer the door like this." Jade motioned to her nearly bare upper torso, and Tori started laughing.

"You should've thought of that before you ordered out." Tori smirked, watching Jade curse into the open air while grabbing her purse. She watched as the girl walked away to answer to door, and grabbed the bottle off the floor. Even though she wasn't being forced to, it didn't mean she couldn't take a drink. She tilted the bottle, drinking the contents and feeling the effects growing stronger. Finally, Jade walked back in to her living room, where Tori was sitting and had brought the liquor bottle with her.

"I hope you're happy, Vega. The delivery boy almost had a heart attack." Jade laughed it off, and took the bottle off the table. Noticing Tori's pink lipstick on the rim, she feigned her shock. "Wait, did you-"

"Yep."

"And I thought Tori Vega was too good for that."

"Nope. I'm not as sweet and innocent as you think I am." **"Oh really, Tori. Well then, I guess we'll just have to see about that."** "Now then, what's next?"

"Movie?"

"Sure." Jade got up, grabbing a horror movie and placing it in the DVD player. Switching the TV's receptors, the lights of the movie were up instantly. And it didn't take long for Tori's head to dive into the darker girl's exposed shoulder, trying to escapte the show in front of her. Jade took the opportunity to place her arm around Tori, and pull her in closer. The girls melted together, and even though it was one of her favorites, Jade didn't focus on the screen. She was too wrapped in the thought of Tori being so close, and within her reach.

After the movie finally died down, and the pizza was finished, the girls went back to Jade's room. Jade looked up to Tori, who had a guilty look on her face. Letting go for a moment, Jade allowed herself to ask.

"Tori, everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just, well, everything about this house looks so warm and inviting. Which makes me wonder-"

"Why I am like I am?" Tori nodded her head. She was ashamed to be asking the girl, not wanting to seem pushy. "Tori, my parents never loved me. I know you remember my dad." Tori nodded again. "He's actually the good parent. At least he acknowledges he has a kid. My mother just doesn't care."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tori shed a tear, wrapping Jade up and rubbing her back. **"God, Tori, you've got a half naked Jade in your arms. What are you gonna do?"**

"It's okay, Tori." Feeling a connection to Tori building, Jade finally decided to act on Tori's question earlier.

"Okay, Vega, your turn."

Taking a moment to figure out what Jade meant, Tori finally spoke up. "Dare."

"Kiss me." Tori looked to the girl, who was just as anxious as she was. Licking her lips and staring at Jade's, Tori started to move. Her eyes finally shifted to Jade's, which were like looking into an ocean of pain and regret. But amongst that, there was a girl who craved attention and needed someone to love her and for her to love. **"Huh, maybe that's why she's so protective of Beck and clings to him."**

Inching herself closer and closer, Tori was finally within reach. She moved her hand up, placing it along Jade's chin, and started to pull the pale girl in.

**WONDERFUL place to stop! I know it's not, kill me later. We'll be meeting Tori's protigé from Canada soon, so think about who she is and what she means. That's all I got. Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.: With this and my other endeavor, "Heart or Mind", I've literally written a chapter a day for the last week and a half. My creative mind is struggling right now, and I need a rest. So my next update won't be until probably Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry.**


	4. First Kiss? Or More? Less?

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 4 - First Kiss? Or More? Less?**

_"It's okay, Tori." Feeling a connection to Tori building, Jade finally decided to act on Tori's question earlier._

_"Okay, Vega, your turn."_

_Taking a moment to figure out what Jade meant, Tori finally spoke up. "Dare."_

_"Kiss me." Tori looked to the girl, who was just as anxious as she was. Licking her lips and staring at Jade's, Tori started to move. Her eyes finally shifted to Jade's, which were like looking into an ocean of pain and regret. But amongst that, there was a girl who craved attention and needed someone to love her and for her to love. __**"Huh, maybe that's why she's so protective of Beck and clings to him."**_

_Inching herself closer and closer, Tori was finally within reach. She moved her hand up, placing it along Jade's chin, and started to pull the pale girl in._

Tori was close enough to Jade to smell the mint of her lips, and to see the mild smirk on the girl lips. Closing her eyes, and trying to force herself to do it, Tori finally chickened out, pulling away and instead grabbing the goth's hand, kissing the back of it.

"Uh, Tori, what was that?" Tori looked away, almost ashamed. But looking into Jade's eyes, she was the desire and need. Jade's eyes were pleading, and her lips were begging for attention. Tori sighed, looking away.

"Sorry, I need to waz." She got up, heading to the bathroom connected to Jade's room.

**"Okay, Tori, get yourself together. You almost kissed a girl. You almost kissed JADE. Do you want that? What will everyone think? What will Jade think? Are you a good enough kisser for her? Wait, why should that matter? She told me to do it? And we are playing a game. So if I had to, I could just tell everyone that. But that still means I have to kiss her."**

**"Oh, this girl is getting on my last nerve. I swear, I'm going to kill something soon."**

Finally getting her head on straight, Tori flushed the unused toilet and turned the water on, giving the illusion that she actually had to waz. Walking back out, she noticed Jade had changed into her pajama bottoms. She picked up the liquor bottle, handing it to Tori, who raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"What? You failed the dare. Drink up."

"Uh, no, you said kiss me. And I did."

"You know exactly what I meant."

"Yeah, well, uhh, oh just give me the damn bottle." Tori took the fiery liquid, letting the heat scorch her throat and finally starting to get used to the feeling.

"Its okay, Tori. If you don't want to kiss me, you don't have to." Jade's voice dipped off at the end, almost into a cry for help. **"She is desperate. She wants? me? Or maybe, needs?, me?"** Jade stood up, walking into her bathroom and shutting the door. Instantly hurt that she had damaged one of her "friends", Tori finally decided to go for it. **"What's the worst that happens? We make out for a moment? That wouldn't be too terrible, would it? I mean, she is pretty. And she is a cool girl, and someone who would definately - okay, Jade, you asked for this."**

Hearing the bathroom starting to stir with noises, Tori's eyes shifted to the door. Waiting for it to open, Tori hid next to it like a ninja. When Jade finally walked out, Tori grabbed her wrist like Jade was prone to do to her, pulling the goth in. Lips crashed together, mint and vanilla mixing, and both sets stayed unmoving for a moment. **"Oh shit, maybe I did something wrong? Why isn't she kissing me back?" "Oh man, Tori is kissing me? Kiss her back, moron."** Finally, the lips started moving, both girls relaxing into it. After a few moments, Jade moaned, allowing Tori's tongue to ask permission to enter, which was instantly granted.

The tongues danced, both girls falling under a spell more and more by the moment. Finally, Tori's hand, which was still clinging to Jade's wrist, moved the girl's arms above her head, and turned her around, pinning her to the wall. After making out for a few moments, the girls finally had to come up for air. Both gasping and looking to each other, with weird yet happy expressions, they allowed their momentary contentness to leave them on cloud nine.

"Damn, Vega. That was-" Trying to catch her breath, Jade's words failed her. Tori wasn't much better.

"Yeah, I, WOW." Tori leaned in again, kissing the lips and moving her hands down to the pajamas that were covering pale hips. When Jade's hands swatted her away, Tori playfully took offense, breaking the kiss and turning around, crossing her arms. "Well then, if that's the way you feel."

"Wait, Tori, I-" Tori walked out, smiling to herself and knowing that it would get to Jade. The only problem was, how much it got to her. Jade instantly broke down, a tear being shed. And Tori, already out of sight, didn't see it fall. The latina walked around the large house, making her way to the kitchen. Though her stomach was still full of pizza, and had, in her opinion, enough alcohol, she still wanted something else inside of her. **"Huh, maybe Jade - WAIT, WHAT."**

Tori had fooled around, but had never let anyone, male or female, get any farther than seeing her without a top. And the only two boys, Stephen and Danny, had misread and abused the trust she had placed in them, trying to take things too far too fast. But for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that with Jade, it might be different. "Hey Jade, is there any ice cream?" After a few moments of not getting a response, Tori walked back to Jade's room.

"Jade, is there any ice cream? I kinda want some-" Walking in and seeing the girl with puffy eyes and a saddened expression, Tori instantly ran up to her and placed her arms around her. "Oh my god, Jade, what's wrong?"

Jade looked up, her eyes pleading and needing the latina. Tori instantly knew she had created the distress, and wanted nothing more than to make ammends. "Jade, I'm not upset, I promise. I wasn't upset. I only played when you swatted me away. Hell, with you asking me to kiss you, I figured you might actually like me to."

"Tori, please, just leave."

"Why?"

"This was a mistake."

"What? Me? You? Us? What's wrong?"

"I- I-" Though Jade couldn't verbalize the words, her body language gave enough away for Tori to read between the lines. **"Jade likes me. JADE... likes... ME? Why? How? When?"** Tori placed her hands on the girl's back, pulling her into an akward side hug.

"Jade, listen-" **"OH great, here it comes. Jade, you're too bitchy and weird for me. I want someone who this, someone for that, blah blah. I'll never be happy."** Zoning out on Tori's words, Jade didn't understand what happened until Tori's lips found her's again. Soft and soothing, it spoke volumes. **"Jade, I want this just as much as you do."** After breaking the short kiss, the latina smiled, making the goth feel slightly better.

"Jade, I can't lie about this. Ever since you asked me here, I've actually been thinking about this. You, me, us. And I can't say that I didn't actually like the idea."

"Really?" Tori leaned forward again, pulling Jade's chin up, forcing emerald and cocoa to mix again. With a small nod, the raven haired woman finally allowed herself a small smile, and for the first time, she leaned in, kissing Tori. "Tori, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. At least with you, I know I'm getting a creampuff." Jade's jovial little observation made Tori fake a saddened face, which prompted the goth to pull her up, quivering her lip and begging for forgivness. Instantly granted, the lips found each other again, and both girls finally sat back, looking into each other's eyes without a word.

"Now, what about you? Did you want this?"

"Well, maybe. Why else would I try and get you drunk?" Jade laughed for a moment, and Tori looked to the deep, desire filled eyes.

"I don't know. It is the easiest way to get a girl in bed." The girls gasped, their minds thinking the same thing. **"She wants to get in bed with me? Well, if I have to."** "Oops, I didn't say that."

"Huh, Vega, maybe you're not a creampuff."

"Did you not hear me earlier? Still a virgin, barely messed around with someone?"

"Well, Vega, I guess I can make up my mind later. Wanna watch another movie?" Tori shook her head, and both girls made their way toward the living room. When Tori didn't stop, heading toward the kitchen, Jade looked skeptically at her. "Uhh, what are you doing, Vega?"

"I want ice cream. You?"

"We don't have any."

"Well, let's go get some."

"Yeah, because an underaged, half drunk, teenage driver wouldn't be easy picking for the cops. Damn, Vega, no wonder you can't pass your driver's test."

"DON'T mention that test. It's rigged."

"HOW? I mean damn, even CAT passed. Are you telling me you're not as bright as her? Well, at least you're pretty."

"You think I'm pretty?" Tori's cheekbones rose, her lips parting and showing thrity-two perfect white teeth.

"You tell anyone I said that, and I will deny it under oath." Jade smirked along with her, and the latina finally say next to her on the couch. Jade leaned her head on Tori's shoulder, the girls decided on some mind numbing TV rather than some movie that they would never agree on. Turning on the L.A. Dodger's baseball game, which they were losing 7-4 in the 8th, the girls started zoning out. It didn't take long for their focus to falter, and their lips to find each other again.

Their minds moving away from anything cognitive, the girls allowed their hormones to guide them. Soon, Tori's hand was on Jade's chest, who wasn't about to swat it away for a second time. Just as they were about to move, the TV interrupted their playtime.

"A HOME RUN BY MATT KEMP! THE DODGERS HAVE TIED IT!" At the mention of the game being interesting again, Jade's focus shifted back to the TV, and she watched out of the corner of her eye as Tori pouted. She stuck her lips out, almost daring Jade to stay away. When the pale woman didn't budge, Tori got up, walking back to Jade's room. She grabbed her bag, walking into the bathroom. Taking everything off, she pulled her hair into a ponytail before getting her own pajamas. Walking back into the living room a few minutes after disappearing, Jade's voice met her.

"It's going to extras. This could take a while." It was Jade's turn to smirk. "Where's my dad's bottle?" Tori huffed, walking away and finding it sitting in Jade's floor. Making the trip back and forth for the second time, she finally plopped down next to the goth again. "HEY, watch it. This couch is more expensive than your entire HA tuition."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wanna trash it? My dad would be so pissed. It'll be fun."

"But, but won't you get in trouble?"

Getting her southern belle voice ready, Tori finally caught it before it happened. "DON'T. I do not talk like that." Jade smirked, placing a kiss on Tori's cheek before grabbing the bottle from her hand. Tilting her head and allowing the liquid to free flow into her mouth, she took a large gulp. The entire bottle almost gone, she handed the last small swig to Tori.

"Drink up." Tori grabbed the bottle, tasting the last of the amber concoction, and smiling as it went down smooth. Moving her hand back to Jade's still exposed chest, she played with her bra while watching the goosebumps start to rise.

"C'mon. Let's forget the game, and have some fun." Jade looked over. **"FINALLY. Corruption, sweet corruption."** Smiling, she saw the pouting latina and the pleading eyes.

"Aww, but it's almost over, promise. If it's not over in the next inning, I promise we'll 'have fun', deal?" Tori nodded her head, and grabbed the empty bottle.

"Hey, what are we going to do with this?"

"Throw it in the trash. Dad knows I drink, so it's not like he'd be upset." Tori stood to take the bottle away, and felt her tight ass slapped with a swift hand. When she giggled at the contact, Jade's mind went wild. **"Oh, she likes it ROUGH. Awesome."** Tori came back and sat down, a hand under her ass, massaging. She placed her head on Jade's shoulder and moving her hand back to her bra. Finally dipping beneath the fabric, she felt the soft, puffy nipples for the first time. And Jade, whose body had been deprived of the contact, instantly grabbed it, guiding it and forcing some pleasuring pinches.

"OOohhhh." Jade didn't mean to allow her moan to escape, but when she did, it lit a fire in Tori.

"Please, can we turn the game off. C'mon. I promise I'll be a fun girl." Tori winked at her, and Jade stood, or well sat, her ground. She wanted Tori amped up, because she had a special surprise for her. Finally, the game ended on a sacfly to deep center, and the TV instantly went dark. Tori, almost too excited to contain herself, ran back to Jade's room.

"I'M WAITING!" Jade took her sweet time, and when she finally walked into her room, Tori's hands found her again, pinning her to another wall and sending the girls' heads spiraling. Tongues once again battle for dominance, and Jade finally broke contact.

"Hey, Tori, we never finished our game."

"Oh yeah, whose turn is it?"

"I belive it's mine. Umm, truth?"

"Okay, well, hmm. Oh, I know. You and Cat have been friends forever. Have you ever messed around with her?"

"I've made out with her, and we've been drunk and played before, but we've never gone all the way before?"

"Oh really? Wait, how are we finishing this game if we don't have any alcohol?"

"Well, instead of shots, you remove clothing, deal?" This had been Jade's plan all along. Get Tori drunk, to where she wouldn't resist even if she wanted to. Then, when there was no booze left, make sure that Tori lost so she would be naked by the end. Jade had imagined the body countless times, and was so close. Her mouth watering at the thought, she leaned in, kissing Tori. Whispering in her ear, she made Tori's spine tingle. "I want you to be my first with a girl."

Tori gasped, but didn't say anything. **"Hey, she didn't say no. And if she doesn't say no, that means yes, right?"** "Okay then, well, um, dare." **"THERE, got her! This is too easy."**

Jade's evil smirk made Tori's heart skip a beat for a moment, then her words froze her in her place. "I dare you to masturbate."

"What?"

"Tori, do you not-"

"I know what it means, but why would you-"

"Are you refusing?"

"It's not that. It's just well, I've never-"

"Oh. REALLY?" **"Man, this girl is a perplexing conundrum wrapped in a paradox."** "Well, you know what you're supposed to do?"

"Yeah. I, well, it's just-" Jade leaned in, whispering into her ear.

"Shhhh... I'll help you if you want." While Jade smiled at the thought, Tori's mind started running harder, her earlier thoughts returning. **"What if I wanted you to do it for me?"** Finally, Tori got up, laying down on Jade's bed. After looking at her, and getting an approving nod, Tori's hand finally started moving. Sliding down her body and beneath the fabric of her pajamas, the hand instantly hit her wet core, lighting a fire and desire the likes she had never felt. Tori's eyes instantly slammed shut.

She started moving her hand, feeling the elation and pleasure building. When she felt Jade lay beside her, moving her hand next to hers, Tori instantly moved her head, capturing the girl's lips. With two hands massaging her, and her lips occupied with Jade's, Tori's body was instantly transported to a place she never knew existed. She couldn't supress the moans, or keep her body's composure. Jade finally moved herself on top of the girl, her legs pinning the girl's hips down, her legs spread.

"Tori, faster. Harder." Following the instructions, Tori started seeing colors and lights. She couldn't place the feelings, couldn't find words to describe what was happening. Then, taking Tori's hand, Jade placed Tori's middle finger inside her. Almost like it was natural, the finger started pumping in and out. Jade leaned in to whisper again.

"That feel good?"

"Uh-huh. OH god." Tori allowed one hand to push another finger inside, this time the two measuring and tracing every last possible inch they could find. Tori's free hand ran back to Jade's chest, and the instant it arrived, Jade reached behind her back, releasing the clasp. Finally back to the puffy nipples, Tori's hand clamped down, sending pain rushing through the paler girl, who didn't mind at all. She moved her body down, allowing Tori easier access. Jade finally moved her hands back down, moving Tori's pajama bottoms off her hips, and down to her knees. Her soaked panties were soon to follow, and Jade took in the sight she had longed for for the first time. **"Oh my god, she's even more gorgeous than I ever imagined."**

Jade's hands moved back up, one stopping on Tori's clitoris. Massaging it, she did her best to steady Tori, who was tettering close to the edge. Jade's second hand moved underneath the shirt Tori was wearing, finding her bra and exploring the twin mountains contained beneath. "JADE, yes. MORE." Jade moved down, kissing her and moving her mouth down to the pulse point on her neck. Jade's hands finally started moving Tori's top off, who had to stop for a moment to allow it and her bra to fall off, discarded like yesterday's trash. It left a hollow echo of the pleasure she needed inside of her, and soon the girls were back to their work.

Jade's hands found Tori's breasts, twisting the nipples and causing the latina's moans to grow louder and longer. Jade's lips and tongue found Tori's soaked core, which was a blistered red. Blowing cool air onto it, Jade watched as Tori's body convulsed and torqued in ways neither knew was possible. Finally, Jade brought one hand down, shoving a few fingers inside of her while her tongue played with the wet clit in front of her.

"Damn, Vega, you're tight." Tori, too distracted to even hear or give a response, allowed Jade's fingers to venture and find their way. More masterful and sure of what they were doing, they made easy work of the already aroused pussy. Soon, Tori's stomach and core muscles contracted, and Jade's tongue was met with the essence of Tori. Bringing her fingers out, tracing them along the sweating, panting body, soon, Tori's lips surrounded them, allowing herself a taste.

"Oh, shit, Jade. Can I, um-"

"Oh, yeah. Please do. But, I want to hear you say it."

"Jade, I want to fuck you." Tori looked up, meeting the emerald eyes again, which held passion, desire, and wonder just for her. After laying still long enough, making out with Jade, Tori felt composed and strong enough to try and emulate what had just happened to her body. She moved her hands down, beneath Jade's pajamas and massaging the wet core. "Damn, Jade. Horny much?"

"Yeah, for you. That okay?" The onyx haired girl looked up into the inviting eyes, and pleaded and begged. **"Please, Vega, fuck the hell out of me."** Tori's hand kept it's torturous pace, and Tori's mouth moved down, landing on Jade's neck. Sucking and nipping at the source of heat, the latina played more than anything else. She didn't have any experience with what should be happening. But soon, Jade's hand found her's again, guiding it and mirroring it. It would leave her's alone, once it had the confidence to do what it needed to on its own.

Two fingers were moved into slick lips, euphoria rushing through Jade's body. A small whimper escaping her lips, and Tori was shocked at just how adorable and cute she thought the sound was. And the worst part, this was her biggest rival and enemy. But at the moment, she didn't care. **"DILLIGAF. Well, the F is for Jade. So I guess so."** She needed this, wanting to return a favor that her body was already begging for more of. She moved her finger in and out of the wet core, her lips and teeth still teasing the neck. Soon, after feeling a swift hand to her bare ass again, Tori decided to play rough. Pushing harder and harder, quickening her pace and pressure, she heard Jade emitting the same sounds she had, along with some that could only be described as the most perfect in the world.

Her mouth moved down, biting the puffy nipples in front of her and her free hand spanking Jade's ass. It wasn't too hard, because Jade's back was arching off the bed enough for it to be hit, and hard. Both girls knew the damage they were taking would make it impossible to move in the coming days. But neither really cared.

"Jade, had anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

Thinking it was her hormones, Tori had no idea that Jade's tears she was currently shedding were real. Hoping and pleading with Tori that something real could come from this weekend visit, Jade finally answered.

"I've got nothing on you. You'll always be the prettiest- OH FUCK." Jade finally felt own muscles clinch up, and Tori felt the pressure of her fingers being squeezed. Wanting to give Jade the same experience she had had, Tori moved her mouth down, her tongue dominating the clit and tasting Jade. Again mirroring Jade's actions, Tori pulled her slick fingers out, moving them up the body and placing them inside of the goth's mouth.

Both girls laid motionless for a moment, their bodies still riding waves of hormones and pleasure. Glorious, wonderful pleasure. Finally, Tori pressed her lips back to Jade's, softly and sensually.

"Jade, can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"The reason I really wanted to be friends with you."

"You already did."

"I lied. But I don't have any other clothes, and there's no alcohol. So now what?" Jade slapped the tight ass.

"There, continue." She allowed her hand to linger, squeezing the bare ass and rubbing it slowly. "Damn, Vega, you have a great ass."

"You have a great everything."

"Thank you. But please, continue."

"Jade, I think I've actually always been attracted to you. And I think I was jealous of Beck, not you. Jealous that he had you, and I didn't."

"Well, he doesn't now. He broke up with me yesterday."

"WHAT. Why?" **"What a dumbass."**

"That's not important."

"Oh." Tori squeezed her arms around the goth's neck, whispering into her ear. "Well then, I'll be your girlfriend, if you want!" Winking at the girl, who smacked her ass again, Tori took it as a good sign.

"Oh you will, huh? And if I say no?"

"Oh, please." Tori feigned a tear, and pouted.

"Well-" Jade placed a finger in her mouth, which still had traces of Tori on it. Sucking on it for a moment, she smiled to the latina who was still laying on top of her. "- okay. But one condition."

"What?"

"You and that sweet ass are staying in my bed tonight."

"I think I can manage." Smiling again, and kissing her girlfriend, Tori finally got up, walking bo-legged to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Soon, Jade's nude body was behind her, and they were lost in each other again.

**Well, that escalated quickly. Anyone else think I was going to be an ass at the beginning and not let them make out? HAHA, gotcha! I love throwing some curveballs into my stories, and I promise, we'll be getting some big ones soon! Please, R/E/R!**

**Now then, I finally got the break I needed, to recharge my mental batteries. Now that they are, I'm about to fall into a routine of twice weekly updates, on Tuesdays and Saturdays. You have my permission to riot if I don't stay on schedule.**


	5. A Friend From Up North

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 5 - A Friend From Up North**

Tori woke up beside Jade, their fingers still intertwined and their legs draped over each other's. Though she couldn't see Jade, she knew she was bare, with the sensation of bare skin on her legs and the slight rise and fall of the skin just above her breasts. After a moment, Tori realized she had a terrible headache, and the light damaged her eyes. Her head felt woozy also, and she didn't truly understand. She had never drank before, so she had no idea of what a hangover was.

"Morning Jade!" She whispered. She leaned in, pecking her cheek.

"Damn, Vega. I thought you'd let me sleep. I'm not a morning person."

"Sorry." Tori wrapped her up, which only got the goth more frustrated.

"Didn't I _just_ use the key words sleep and not a morning person?"

"Well then." Tori got up, making her way dizzily toward the bathroom. Jade's parents didn't know that Jade had had company the previous night, because daddy dearest was too interested in his secretary, and mom was gone for the weekend. So Tori was free to move about, and do as she needed. After a moment, she started the shower, and climbed in, hoping the water would soothe her symptoms.

She grabbed some of Jade's lavender body wash and shampoo, and started to cleanse her body. She heard a noise behind her, and moved into a defensive position. Jade, even though not a morning person, had decided to wake due to Tori's presence beside her. The goth was too afraid, that much like everything else in her life, it was either a dream or too good to be true. So she was going to drink in every possible moment of Tori.

"Want some help?" Jade still hadn't stepped through the curtain, but she knew that Tori would say yes.

"Sure. But first-" She got a disgruntled sigh from Jade. "- do you have any pain killers? I have a bad headache."

"Uhh, Tori, correct yourself. You have a hangover."

"What?"

"Damn, Vega. You drank too much. There's still alcohol in your system, and you are feeling the effects of it on that hot body of yours. Now then, I'll go get you some Tylenol, and be back in a moment." Jade wrapped herself in a towel, walking toward the kitchen and grabbing the requested panacea. After finally returning to her room, she heard something she never thought she would.

"Oohhhhh, JADE. Uhh, yes!" **"Oh my God. Vega is masturbating? In MY shower? To the thought of me? YES. Corruption, thank you!"** Walking in slowly and silently, Jade listened to Tori for a few moments, allowing her own hand to find its way down her pale body. Thankfully, there was no one home, because it didn't take long for Jade's moans to mix with Tori's. Their volume allowed their voices to echo through the empty house. But Tori, the instant she realized someone was listening, stopped.

"Don't stop, Vega." Jade made her way to the shower, walking in beside the wet body. "Here, cup your hands." Jade was shielding the pills from the water, making sure they didn't melt or get washed away. After placing the pills in Tori's hand, who instantly placed them in her mouth and swallowed, Jade's hand was free to slap Tori's tight ass. Combined with the wetness, and the fact that Jade was much stronger than she looked, Tori was almost brought to tears.

"Oww. Why'd you do that?"

"Hey, I wanted that sweet ass. That a problem?" After asking, Jade started rubbing the spot she hit, allowing herself to massage it and squeeze a few times. Soon, she had measured every inch of Tori's butt, and the girls looked into each other's eyes.

"Jade, can I, umm, ask you something?" Tori's voice was timid, pleading. Placing her lips on the latina's, Jade distracted her for a few moments. Soon, Jade shook her head, and Tori's voice was a bit stronger asking. "Was, umm, last night, when we, well-"

"Had sex?"

"Yeah. Was it, I don't know, good? It was my first time."

"Tori, you blew my mind. I didn't think I could ever feel like that. Beck never once had me feeling anything like that. With him, it was over almost instantly. Boy had no patience or stamina. But you, damn. Seriously, whenever you want, you can fuck me anytime."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As long as you promise me one thing."

"Okay?" Tori's skeptical look made Jade laugh.

"It's nothing bad, Tori. I just want to know if you meant what you said last night."

"About?"

"When you said you'd be my girlfriend. I mean, I don't mind. Really, I don't. But, I don't know. After Beck and all the other shit in my life, I just-" Jade's lips were silenced by Tori's, who swiped her tongue across the goth's lips. Entrance was granted, and Jade decided to play for a moment. She bit Tori's lower lip, causing the girl to jump back. Jade watched the breasts in front of her freefall, and she pulled Tori back in. "Please, tell me this is real. I can't go through something like that again."

"Jadelyn-" Because she never heard her full name, except from an angry drunk mother, Jade's eyes lit up. The name, which usually meant pain an misery, sounded soft and soothing coming from someone who felt that close to her. "- I promise. For me, last night was real. I wanted everything that happened, even the sex. Like you said, about me being your first with a girl, I wanted you to be my first ever. So if you want me, you've got me. Okay?" Tori's eyes begged for Jade to accept it, and believe the words. Jade leaned in, wrapping her arms around Tori's neck and holding her. She hadn't felt this close to anyone ever before, not even Beck.

She finally had something she never thought was possible. She had found someone she could trust, someone who would make her happy. She felt the tear running down her cheek, and finally spoke back up. "Victoria, please. Nothing in this world would make me as happy as to have you be mine."

"Not even starring in a sequel to _The Scissoring_?" Jade placed her finger to her chin, "pondering" the possibility.

"Well-" Tori faked her shock, and turned her back to Jade.

"Oh yeah, that's what I like to see!" Jade's hands were soon occupied with Tori's backside again, and the latina fell back, her body fitting perfectly next to Jade's.

"Tori, thank you."

"For?"

"Seeing me. The real me. And not running away, or trying to change it."

"I am here, because of you. I want you to be happy. And however that happens, then let it. And if I ever step out of line, or you think I'm trying to change you, please tell me. Now then, wanna tell me why you were listening to me earlier?"

"Wanna tell me who you were masturbating to the thought of?"

"You. Only you." Tori's voice was soft with that response, filled with love and affection. Jade's ears couldn't comprehend it, hearing the voice of an angel so close, and having her talking about her. "It's always been you, Jade." Tori spun around, and Jade's hands went from Tori's ass to her calves. "And it always will be."

Jade, unsre of what to make or do with what she had heard, cleared her 's hands finally moved, grabbing the bodywash and shampoo. "Now then, I think I offered to help you, right?" Tori shook her head. Her body was already clean, but she didn't mind having Jade's hands all over her.

She actually wanted them, needed them. The previous night had lit a fire, and Tori was intent to keep it burning as long as possible. Lathering her hands, Jade moved them slowly up the tanned back, massaging Tori's shoulders and listening to the pleased moans. Finally getting bored, her hands moved down, cupping the latina's smaller breasts.

"Hey, now. I thought you were helping."

"I am. Helping myself." Jade started laughing, and pinched the nipples.

"Okay, that's it. You asked for it." Tori spun around, grabbing Jade's breasts and squeezing. The excited moan added fuel to the girls' fires, and soon they couldn't occupy themselves enough.

Their lips in constant contact, their hands moved across the landscapes in front of them. Jade's finally stopped right above Tori's navel, who whimpered and begged for more. Jade finally pushed Tori back, allowing her to rest on the wall of the shower. Sliding down to her knees, and listening to the plop in the water, she grabbed Tori's right ankle.

"Trust me?"

"Always."

Jade threw the ankle behind her, causing Tori's legs to spread and the goth's eyes to land on the soaked core of the latina. Jade blew slowly and cooly, causing Tori's eyes to slam shut and the colors from the previous night to return. Jade kissed the overly sensative mound, her tongue teasing the pleasure point.

"Tori, I want to hear you. There's no one home, so scream. I want you to scream." And with the last word, Jade moved a finger inside the folds, and Tori's voice echoed in the shower. Jade's tongue danced with the clit, while her fingers sent Tori on the ride of her life. Jade's free hand grabbed Tori's ass to keep her upright and balanced, who was having quite a difficult time doing so. One of Tori's hands finally came down, tangling in Jade's hair and pulling her in closer.

"OH JADE, PLEASE. MORE."

"Say it. Beg for it."

"PLEASE, FUCK MEEE!" Tori's hormones rushed, guiding her back to the memories of last night. If she hadn't been propped on Jade, and with her back to a wall, her knees shaking and absolute noncontrol of her lower extremeties would have found her on the floor. Jade took Tori's request, increasing the pace and pressure with her fingers, while lightly biting the clit with her teeth.

"Ohhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm."

"You like that?"

"Ye- ye- yesss." Tori couldn't catch a breath, and the erratic sounds she was making were driving Jade wild. After last night, and with all the daydreams and wishes driving her, Jade finally allowed herself to feel joy for the first time since she and Beck had broken up over that damn game show. Sure they had gotten back together for a short while, but it was nothing more than a glorified fuck fest. Finally, the latina had too much, and her body gave way. She slumped, and Jade cautiously guided her onto the floor of the shower, water beating every inch of the latina's body. She looked up, the glorious body of the seemingly untouchable Jade West in front of her.

Even though they had shared a bed the previous night, she had had blurry vision from the alcohol. So this was her first true look at the girl.

"Jade, I think I said this already, but you are absolutely the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen." Jade felt the heat running down her cheek again, and soon tasted the mixture of warm water with her salty tears.

"Tori, thank you. But I can't compare to you."

"I thought- I- shit- I-" Tori still couldn't breath right, and her mind wasn't helping much with her eyes oogling the gothic body in front of her. "I thought I told- you last- night that- you weren't allowed to- say that anymore."

"Well, it's the truth."

"If you say so."

Tori eventually collected herself off the floor, and winked at Jade.

"Can I please return the favor?" Tori batted her eyes and pouted her bottom lip. Jade did everything possible to look away and not fall for it, but Tori wanted her. She wasn't about to pass that up.

"Oh, if you must." Jade waved her hand, like a queen giving a command. "But, please, make it- OOHhhh." Tori's hand found Jade's pussy quickly, and it was soaking not just from the outside, but on the inside as well. Going to work rather quickly, Tori leaned in, whispering in the goth's ear.

"I want to hear you, Jade. I want you to scream." Tori smiled, and waited. She moved her fingers slowly across, antagonizing and torturing the poor mound. Soon, Jade cried out.

"FUCK ME, TORI!" And she did. Taking her time to grab a hand full of her larger breasts, and still playing with her core, Tori gave Jade's body a sensation it never knew. Twisiting the nipple and grazing her fingernails on her inner walls, Tori felt Jade's body go limp to the contact. Tori held her up, bringing her back and latching onto her neck with her mouth. Nipping at her pulse point, and placing kisses along her neck, Tori gave Jade everything she needed.

"Jade?"

"Hmm."

"Do you like this?" Tori nibbled on her ear, causing the goth to growl like a tiger on the prowl. Noting how the sound made she and Jade happy, or at least she thought Jade was happy, Tori knew she had a weapon in her ever expanding arsenal. She was learning new things about herself and Jade. And she had, thankfully, always been a quick study. Tori released her grip on Mount West, and moved her hand down the valley, across the plains of her stomach, and added a second hand to Jade's core.

With a finger teasing the clit, and a few fingers taking inside Jade's core, the latina sent her over the edge quickly. Soon, both girls were gasping for breath, and looking at each other on the shower floor. Jade looked up, searching Tori's eyes for something to hold onto. She was still having trouble trusting herself, allowing herself to get close to someone again. But she found a tiny glimmer of hope, and decided to hold on for dear life. Eventually, the girls got up, and got ready for their day.

xxxxx

The rest of the weekend was spent, the girls hanging out, enjoying each other. The project was never touched. Tori teased Jade about it, and said that she was owed because Jade had promised to work on it. They were sitting on the couch Sunday afternoon, talking about it.

"Okay, Tori. Tell you what."

"Tell me."

"You're my girlfriend, right?"

"If you want me to be!" Tori leaned in, capturing the dark lips and derailing every train of thought either girl had.

"Not that I don't like when you do that, trust me, I love it, but don't do that when I'm trying to think. Or if I need to tell you something important."

"Sorry." Tori blushed, knowing that Jade was kidding, and that she didn't mind the sneak attacks every now and then.

"Well, then, you'll be hanging around alot, right?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Well, we'll have plenty of time for work. I like to play on the weekends." That statement alone was enough to shut Tori up, knowing that one, Jade was right, and two, she loved playing also. "And one more thing, Tori."

"What?"

"I don't think we should tell anyone about us."

"You don't want people to know?"

"Well, not right now. One, I just broke up with Beck. Imagine what it would do to me, and you, if rumors started about you stealing me from Beck. It wouldn't look good. And we both look too good to not look good." Tori chuckled at Jade's joke and paradox of a statement, and caught a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Oww. That's it, no more kisses for Jade." Tori turned her back.

"Okay, well that means no more kisses for you."

"Uh, I, umm, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." **"Gotcha."** Tori leaned in, trying to kiss Jade. Jade turned her head, dodging the cherry lips. Tori pouted, knowing that Jade was teasing her, but still not accepting it.

"Anyways, another thing."

"What." Tori's voice was dangerously low. She didn't like being shunned, and Jade was in danger of Tori unleashing her most dangerous of weapons. She knew Jade loved her ass, because most everyone does. Even Beck and André couldn't keep their eyes off, even though they knew they should. So Tori finally stood up, turning her back and intentionally putting her butt about three feet from Jade's face. After looking up, seeing the tight jeans doing a poor job of disguising her girlfriend's ass, Jade gulped. **"Damn. Think West. You've got to think. Uhh"** Jade finally gave up and gave in, slapping the ass and putting her hands around Tori's waist, bringing her down into her lap.

"My dad. He already hates me. He think's the reason Beck and I didn't work out, was because I was gay and in love with Cat."

"And he thought that because..."

"Damn, Vega, did you pay any attention last night. We drink, and make out alot. He's caught us a few times."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah. Anyways, I have an inheritance that will kick in on my eighteenth birthday. Which as you know, is..." Jade held out, hoping Tori would know. She didn't disappoint.

"July 26!" Jade, happy her girlfriend at least knew that much, kissed her pink lips.

"Right, now, what am I getting?"

"A can of lemonade." Tori laughed. "Just kidding. I don't know. I just became your girlfriend Friday night. I haven't had a chance to think about it yet."

"Well, it better be something good."

"I could rent us a hotel room at the beach for the weekend. Then we could play all day to our hearts content."

"Damn, Vega. That's good. Better than anything Beck every gave me."

"Hey, I'm sure it was better than lemonade." Jade laughed this time.

"Uhh, no. Try lingere, a vibrator, and a pack of condoms." Tori was disgusted at the idea that Beck, who was so sweet and innocent on the outside, was such a perv. Her face said it all. "Yeah, exactly. And he said I never gave him anything good. He only gave me things that would be useful for him."

"The vibrator?"

"Okay, well that was pretty fun for me. But I tossed it the instant I knew we were done for good this time."

"Oh, well, okay."

"Damn, I was going somewhere with this."

"Dad, inheritance."

"Right. I heard my dad talking to his wife. He said, 'if that damn daughter of yours even thinks of being gay, she'll never see a penny of her money. Now straighten that bitch out.'" Jade began to cry. She had admitted that her father was the good parent. So if it was that bad with him, Tori didn't want to imagine her mother. Tori wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in. She whispered in her ears, soft and soothing.

"Jade, I'm so sorry. I don't know how you managed to go this long without someone who loves you. But if you'll let me-"

"Stop, Tori. You don't have to say it." Even while saying the words, Jade pleaded and longed for the words.

"Jade, I've wanted to for a long time. I've known it's true. I love you. I've been in love with you, and wanted nothing more than to love you. I don't know how long it will take for you to love me, but I promise I'll wait. I waited long enough for the chance, and I want to make the most of it."

Jade pecked Tori's lips. "Thank you, Tori." Soon, Tori's mother came and picked her up from her weekend, and the girls were left alone and missing a piece of themselves for the first time all weekend.

"So, Tori, how was you weekend?" Tori thought, and allowed her contentness to answer for her.

"It went well. I had a great time."

And Jade, sitting at home with her arms empty and a tear running down her cheek, allowed the thought to cross her mind. **"I love you too, Tori."**

xxxxx

"Okay, class. I need your attention." Sikowitz was in front of the class, trying to calm his students. Finally, after Jade's voice offered a rather loud "QUIET BEFORE I GET MY SCISSORS", everyone shut the hell up.

"Thank you, Jade. Now, Ms. Moore." A beautiful blonde walked up to the front of the class. Standing five and a half feet, her long blonde hair reached to just above the small of her back. Turning and facing the class, Tori caught sight of her for the first time. Almost like a doppleganger, the features were nearly perfectly mirror like. Naturally beautiful face. Check. Cheekbones that lured you in, and a smile that could light up an entire room. Check. Her eyes were a very deep blue, a small glint of silver around the edges.

Almost like Tori was permanantly wearing her wig and contacts from the play she had been in, Tori gawked at her. Finally, Sikowitz cleared his throat.

"Would you mind telling us a little about yourself?"

"Not at all. My name is Jessica, and I'm from Ontario, Canada. I moved here because my dad got a new job, and the school would help with my music. I love piano, and a lot of people say I'm pretty good at it. I try and sing, but I'm not so sure if I'm any good." Jade huffed. If one Tori, even though she was her girlfriend and object of her affections, wasn't bad enough, now there were two. After receiving applause from the class, and a welcoming smile from Tori, she took her seat next to André.

"So, you're into piano?" André, just as Sikowitz had predicted, was instantly all over the girl.

"Yes. Umm, could you tell me, who is Tori Vega?"

"That's her." After looking again at their dopplegangers, the girls finally moved closer together. They smiled, and Tori finally spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Tori. Sikowitz said you needed a tutor? I'll be happy to. Although, André, the boy you were just talking to, you may want him there also. He's a better pianist than I'll ever be." Jessie was cautious of the boy, unsure of why had taken a liking to her so easily.

"Thanks. I'm Jessie, by the way." The girls shook hands, and Cat was soon to jump in.

"Hiiii. I'm Cat." Tori and Jade knew it was coming, laughing silently at the minefield the girl was about to step into.

"Like the animal?"

"WHAT'S that supposed to mean? You're so mean to me." Cat stormed away for a moment, forgetting that class was actually going on. Jessie looked away, unsure of what had happened.

"Umm..."

"Don't. She's just like that. Cat's a really fun girl, and a great friend, but a bit, um..."

"Off?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'll see you after school. Do you mind if I came over later? I'd like to get started as soon as possible."

"Sure." The girls finally settled in for the rest of class, and lost themselves in anticipation of things to come. Tori was already beginning to like Jessie, and knew they would be great friends.

**Okay, here we go. We're finally going to start having some fun. Who exactly is Jessie, and what exactly will her presence mean? And why is Jade worried about two Toris, if she's having so much fun with the first? Please, R/E/R!**

**A/N 1: I've gotten a lot of favorites and follows on this and my other current venture, "Heart or Mind" recently. For those who did, could you please PM me, or even leave it in the comments, as to why you did so? Thanks.**

**A/N 2: Jessie, just like this story, was created by Aaronandsarah. I hold no claim to her, only the implementation of her.**


	6. Subterfuge

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 6 - Subterfuge**

Once the bell rang releasing everyone from Sikowtiz's class, Jade stomped her way into the hall. Waiting on her girlfriend, she pulled her aside and made sure they were alone. After a short peck on the lips, Jade looked at Tori. Something uneasy set Tori's mind off, and she tried to look sympathetically at Jade.

"Um, everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, well."

"Jessica?"

"How'd you know?"

"Girlfriend's intuition. Now look, don't make a snap judgment about her. You initially hated me, and look where we're at now." Tori smiled, before pulling her girlfriend into a deeper, longer kiss.

"I'm not saying I won't change my mind, but I don't trust her."

"Why? She's a nice girl."

"Tori, you talked to her for five minutes."

"Yeah, well, she seemed okay. Besides, I already kinda promised Sikowitz that I'd help the girl. She needs a piano tutor."

"You what?"

"Sorry, Jade. I promised last Monday, before I ever came and visited this weekend. I tried to pawn it off on André, but Sikowitz said it would be best for me to do it. I finally cracked, and said yes."

"Damn, Tori. You're too easy, too weak."

"I'm not weak."

"Gorilla Club."

"AHH, don't. That gorilla did not play fair." Jade laughed at Tori, who was trying to shy away from the memories.

"Whatever. I'm just saying, Tori. She's too nice. There's no way she can be that way, and not have something up her sleeve."

"Oh, wait. So you think I have something up my sleeve?"

"Used to. Thought you were after Beck. But I guess that was blown out of the water, right."

"Exactly, now, what would you like to do tomorrow night for our first official date?"

"Is Tori Vega asking me out?"

"Maybe!" Tori's eyes lit up. She had never asked anyone out, and was looking at her girlfriend, awaiting an answer.

"I don't know. But anyway, I gotta get to class." Jade leaned in, holding a kiss deeper and longer that before. After a few seconds, Tori pulled back, leaving both sets of lips wanting more.

"Bye, Jade. See you later."

"Bye."

xxxxx

_**Jade, you trust me, right?**_

_**Of course, Tori**_

_**So why can't you believe me. Jessie's a nice girl**_

_**I guess I'll find out sooner or later. Her being your new best friend and all**_

_**Um, she's not my best friend. Cat is. And you're my girlfriend.**_

_**Whatever, Tori. I'll talk to you later**_

Tori was trying to get Jade to calm down, but the goth wouldn't have any of it. So Tori decided to try something. Asking permission to head to the bathroom, Tori walked away and made sure she was alone. After barracading the door, to ensure no one walked in on her, she pulled her top open, and pouted her lips. Taking a picture of herself and attaching a message, and sending it to Jade, she waited for a response. It didn't take long.

_**Jade, guess what I'm thinking**_

_**Um, Vega. I'm in the middle of class. You don't want me playing with myself do you?**_

_**You could play with me, if you want. I'm not feeling well. I think I may need to go home. ;) Besides, you can't help me here. Unless you want the entire school to know.**_

_**I don't think we need that.**_

_**Exactly. So take me home, and I promise I'll make it worth your while**_

_**You read my mind. 5 minutes**_

A few minutes later, Tori texted Beck to make sure he'd get her assignments for her, and to tell him that she needed to head home. She also made sure he'd let Jessie know that coming over later was fine, and that she'd be better by the time she arrived. Walking out of the bathroom, Tori walked back to the room and explained that she was feeling rather ill. She headed to the nurse, who granted her permission to head home. After asking if Jade could take her, which was allowed, the two girls were off.

"Damn, never thought I'd see the day Tori Vega skipped school."

"Well, I have a girlfriend whose rubbing off on me a little, if you catch my drift."

"OH, only a little, huh? Maybe I should rub some more?" Jade looked over expectantly, and Tori grabbed her right hand off the steering wheel, bringing it to rest on her thigh. Jade started grazing her fingernails over it, causing Tori to start purring like a cat. "Like that?"

"Yeah. Oh, please, I'm not feeling well. Can you please take good care of me?"

"I think I can manage." Thankfully, when the girls pulled up to Tori's house, Tori's dad was at work and her mother was gone with Trina. So the empty house was perfect for their alone time. Walking in and sitting on the couch, Tori decided to tease Jade for just a moment.

"So, whatcha wanna do?"

"Umm, Tori."

"Right. Now then, about Jessie."

"Uggh, Vega, not now. Anytime but now."

"You promise you'll give her a chance. She's sweet and innocent, like Cat. And look how you two get along."

"She's like a pet to me. You mean I can have another pet?" Jade raised an eyebrow, and allowed a light chuckle.

"No, she's not that clueless. Just wait, please, before you make any rash decisions. I actually think you'd really like her."

"And what make you say that?"

"Well, like I said, you hated me. And she's alot like me. Piano, singer, even though she said she may not be too good. Plus, you gotta admit, she looks alot like me." Jade nodded.

"Yeah, maybe that's why I don't trust her. Maybe I'm afraid she'll steal me from you." Jade started laughing, and Tori feigned her hurt and anger.

"Well, then. I think I'd like to go back to school now." Getting off the couch, she looked down to Jade's eyes, who were pleading with her to stay. Still messing with her and walking away, Tori felt a hard slap on her ass. "Hey, watch it."

"Oops. I didn't see your butt there. I was swatting a fly." Tori pierced her eyebrows, looking the goth dead in the eyes. Jade blushed, her admitting, only to herself, that Tori was very adorable in that moment. Something about Tori being upset was just a total turn on, and Jade couldn't resist the urge to take Tori's pants off, right then and there.

"Uh-huh. Oh look, there's another one." Tori pointed out the imaginary fly, and Jade was swift to dispatch of it. Her hand landing on Tori's toned backside again, it lingered for a moment before Jade pulled Tori down into her lap. Jade kissed her, slowly. She was about to say something she had wanted to say over the weekend, but had never had the chance to.

"Tori, I- I" Jade was unsure of how to do it. She had spent so much time fighting the girl, that feeling affection and care for her was still a bit unnatural. She bit her lip, which Tori giggled at.

"Aww, Jade. You look so cute."

"HEY, I am not cute. I'm hot. Get it right." Tori reached down, her own hand grazing the inside of Jade's jeans.Jade, even with Tori still in her lap, crossed her legs, trapping Tori's hand. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh, please. I just wanted to have some fun with my girlfriend! Can't you let me have some fun, please?" Tori smiled again, leaning down and kissing Jade again.

"Oh, if I must." Jade released Tori's hand, which instantly grabbed hers, pulling her up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Tori mimicked their first night together, grabbing Jade's wrists and pinning them above her head. Kissing her lips intensely, Tori whimpered at the familiar contact. She had dreamt of being with Jade before, and after their shared weekend, she was still having trouble believing it was all true. But having her lips connected to the goth put the latina at ease, and she allowed herself to be free. She broke that contact enough to make Jade's day.

"Jade, has anyone told just how beautiful you really are?" Jade felt the heat flush to her cheeks, and her mind got the feeling of eggs being scrambled. She remembered the old "This is your brain on Drugs" ads on TV, and laughed at how it resembled how she felt. Tori, unsure of why Jade would laugh at being complimented, looked her in the eye. "Something funny?"

"No. It's just, when you call me beautiful, it scrambles my brain. Like those eggs in those old drug ads. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Wait, I do that?" Tori looked at the beauty in front of her, unsure of how to proceed. Jade had always been reserved and kept to herself, so for her to speak freely was new to Tori. And Tori was just fine with being able to make someone feel special. Like Jade made her feel.

"You always have." Jade felt a tear running down her cheek. Tori removed it with her thumb, before kissing her softly. The lust she had felt a moment ago was gone, replaced with awe and affection. She wanted nothing more than to just hold Jade, and love the girl. And Jade, knowing in her heart it was true, finally found her resolve to say what she wanted to. "Tori, Victoria, I love you." Tori gasped, and her cheeks flushed and eyes watered. Tori leaned in, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck, and pulled her off the wall. She locked the door, and pulled Jade to the bed.

Re-wrapping her arms around Jade's neck, Tori was content with just holding Jade for the rest of their alone time. Laying beside her and feeling the connection they were building, both girls lost themselves in the embrace.

"Tori, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know we kinda talked about this the other night, but why do you like me so much?" Tori knew that Jade's psyché was probably pretty damaged, with her home life and everything with Beck. So love, affection, and understanding were probably foreign concepts to her. But Tori knew that she would do everything possible to make as much of Jade's life as the goth would allow better. However long Jade wanted her, Tori was willing to be there.

"Jadelyn, do you mind if I call you Jadelyn."

"Okay. It sounds nice, coming from you. Can I call you Victoria?"

"Of course. But I think we should save our full names for when we're alone."

"Agreed."

"So, Jadelyn, everything I said was the truth. Your confidence, your self assurance, the undefeatble aura. You command and demand respect, and earn every bit of it. You're funny, talented, intelligent, beautiful, and most of all, a great friend. Liking you seemed hard, but loving you comes easy. It's natural." Jade soaked in every word, and by the time Tori was done, Jade was fully engulfed in tears. Tori pulled her in closer, kissing the tip of her nose. "I want you to know, that whatever you want from me, I'm more than willing to give you. Just ask, and I promise to do my best."

"Okay, please, tell me you love me."

"Jadelyn, I love you."

"I love you too, Victoria. Now then, I guess I should return the favor." Tori knew Jade wasn't one for affection, so she shook her head.

"You don't have to. I never asked."

"But you still want to know, don't you?"

"Yeah." Tori giggled. Having Jade next to her, and the girls talking about how much they loved each other, it all warmed her heart.

"Well, for one, you are the most absolutely stunning girl I've ever met. You're the best singer I've ever heard, and one of the best actresses."

"Besides you." Tori stated it, not asking a question. She wanted Jade to know that in her eyes, the goth was still number one in that department.

"If you say so. But still, you have to be one of the kindest and gentlest people I've ever met. Sure you get angry at times, and a bit revenge oriented, but you'd never do anything to someone who doesn't deserve it. You're smart, funny, and someone I'm proud to call my friend." Tori interlaced her fingers with Jade's, and pulled her hand up. Kissing the back of her hand, Tori finally released the grip and spun around. She felt Jade's arms around her stomach, and moved herself so their bodies were perfectly synced with each other. The girls fell into a rather peaceful sleep.

xxxxx

_"Do you, Victoria Vega, take Jadelyn West to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and hold, to love and cherish, to care for and protect, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do!" Tori was looking to her soulmate, who was now reciting her vows to her and trying not to cry. Eventually, both women heard the words they had longed to hear for years._

_"Then by the power vested in me by the state of California and your love, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride!" Their lips connected, sealing the deal and finally making everything official. "It is now my pleasure to introduce Mrs. and Mrs. Victoria Vega-West. Tori couldn't contain herself. She remembered the dinner she had had with Jade when she proposed, and the look on Jade's face when her twenty year old girlfriend pulled out the red velvet box._

"Tori? Tori, is everything okay?" Holly was knocking on the door. Apparantly, the girls had dozed for quite a long time. It was almost five in the afternoon, and the girls' bodies were still wrapped in each other. Tori had spun around, and her head was on Jade's chest. Not that either girl minded, but if Tori's mother barged in, it might look bad. Groggily, Tori finally responded.

"Yeah, mom. I wasn't feeling well, so Jade brought me home." Thinking on her feet, Jade stepped in.

"I wasn't sure when anyone would be home, so I stayed here in case Tori needed something." Tori winked, and the girls finally ceased contact. Tori walked to her door, opening it and smiling at her mother. Thankfully, her mother had no idea of anything that was going on, so she just thanked Jade and started to walk away. Once she was gone, Tori closed the door again and kissed Jade.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too." After a few moments of making out, Tori's mother called back to her.

"Tori, someone named Jessica is here to see you."

"Thanks mom." She turned to Jade. "Wanna stay. I promise, she's not a bad person. You'll like her."

"Naw. I need to go home. I'll call you later, Tori." Jade went to walk out, but Tori spun her back around and kissed her deep before allowing her to walk away. The girls walked down, and Jade cordially said her goodbyes, and even waved to Jessie on her way out.

"Hey, Jessie."

"Hey, Tori. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I had a headache, and my head was spinning. But I think I slept if off well enough."

"Okay." Holly walked out, leaving the girls to get to work. "Now, then, where should we begin."

"We don't have to start just yet. I mean, you just got here. It's not like we have to have you perfect by the end of the night, right?"

"Yeah. So, Tori, why was Jade here?" **"Strange, why would she ask about Jade?"**

"Oh, she brought me home from school. She stayed to make sure I wouldn't need anything, because my mom and dad were gone, and my sister, well, who knows." The blonde seemed to buy the excuse, and smiled.

"Oh, well, okay. So, uh, how long have you played piano?"

"Oh, about a year. Did you ever watch the Platinum Music Awards?" Tori wasn't one to boast, but she was proud. The only thing was, it lit a fuse in Jessie. Tori didn't know it, but Jade had been right all along. Jessie was a bit underhanded, and Tori had unintentionally challenged the girl. The girl was like Ash Ketchum. She wanted to be the very best, like no one ever was. And that would mean surpassing Tori.

**"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. This should be fun. Now then, blackmain, humiliation, or just plain hard work? Screw option three. I guess I'll figure it out." **"Yeah. You were great." **"Not as good as I would have been."**

"Thanks. Well, when I did my audition, I played a song called "Cheer Me Up", and I played the piano while singing. They liked the tape well enough, and well, boom." The girls laughed, and soon, Jessie was talking about her family.

"Well, unfortunately, my skills have kinda deminished recently. I played since I was young, but my mother was killed in a wreck a few years ago by a drunk driver." Tori's sympathy got the better of her, and a tear started to fall.

"That's so sad."

"Yeah. See, my mother was the one who taught me to love piano. She was kinda a famous pianist in her day, and she wanted me to do the same. And I always loved music, so I was happy. But when my mom died, I stopped playing. My dad said that with us moving and me getting into Hollywood Arts, that we could have a fresh start. I figured her was right, and that I should honor my mother's legacy by following in her footsteps, ya know?"

"That's, that's..." Tori couldn't accurately describe just how she felt about the story.

"But now, I need some help. I can still play, but since I have seriously played in a long time, my dad thought it would be best to have a teacher for a little while until I get back to my old self. I can't thank you enough for all your help."

"It's no problem. And listen, if you ever want to listen to just talk, or need someone to let you have a crying shoulder, I promise, I'm here. And if I can't, then I'm sure..." **"Wait, no. Cat would not be a good option."** "...you know what, nevermind. Just call, and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks. Should we get started?"

"Umm, I guess. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Ohh, can I have some pink lemonade?"

"THANK YOU."

"Huh?"

"All my friends think I'm crazy for liking pink lemonade. But it's just so tasty."

"I know." Tori walked into her kitchen, pulling a pitcher of the beverage out and pouring two glasses. Once Tori delivered the lemonade, Jessie walked over to the piano, playing a few notes and looking to Tori. They were off and running. Jessie flawlessly played a rendition of _Fur Elise, _and Tori was amazed at just how good the girl really was.

"Hey, I thought you said you needed practice. That was great."

"Thanks, but its about the only thing I can play anymore. Besides, I made so many mistakes." Tori hadn't heard any, but nodded anyway.

"Well, in time, I'm sure you'll be back to your old self. Remember, the piano is delicate." **"Just like Jade."** "You have to handle it with care. Play too hard, and it you don't get the desired effect. Don't play hard enough, and you're wasting your time." **"Just like Jade."**

After another song, which Tori thought was perfect but Jessie was still cursing herself at the mistakes, the girls decided to sing. Tori had remembered the girl saying she might be able to, but that she wasn't sure how good she was. After a few lines of _Make It Shine_, which Tori played while Jessie sang, they finally stopped.

"Wow, Tori, you're so good on the piano."

"Well, I've got nothing on you."

"Just like me and my voice have nothing on yours."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You were great."

"Thanks. Hey, it's getting kinda late. I think I should go." Jessie looked around, noting that her phone was no where in sight. "Oh shoot. I left my phone at my house. Is there any way I could use yours? My dad dropped me off and I need to tell him to come get me."

"Sure." Tori handed her her pearphone, and walked away to take a waz. Jessie called her father, who would be a few minutes. Jessie, noting that Tori was no where around, started looking through the latina's phone, trying to dig up some dirt. Coming across some rather intriguing texts, and a very incredulous picture, Jessie's eyes lit up.

**"Oh... my... GOD. This can't be true. HA, this is too easy."**

Jessie made sure to send the messages to herself, making sure she would have proof. Tori walked down the stairs, looking at Jessie, who had a very intrigued look on her face. Looking at the phone in her hands, Tori instantly put two and two together. She and Jade were doomed. "Ummm..."

"So, you and Jade, huh? Who would've guessed?" Jessie's smile returned, but it had a look more like Jade's evil rather than Tori's sweet and innocent.

"Umm, I-"

"Oh, no. Don't talk. This is how this will go. You and Jade are through. Or else, the entire school get's these pictures and texts, capicé. Now, my daddy should be here soon. I'll be going now." Jessie strutted out the door, laughing out loud while Tori broke down on the couch.

**Uh-oh. Here we go. Let the games begin. That's all I got. Please, R/E/R!**


	7. Break Her

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Okay, no one got my reference to Pokémon in the last chapter. Or at least, no one commented on it. See if you can find it, if you haven't already! Now then, chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 - Break Her**

_"Thanks. Hey, it's getting kinda late. I think I should go." Jessie looked around, noting that her phone was no where in sight. "Oh shoot. I left my phone at my house. Is there any way I could use yours? My dad dropped me off and I need to tell him to come get me."_

_"Sure." Tori handed her her pearphone, and walked away to take a waz. Jessie called her father, who would be a few minutes. Jessie, noting that Tori was no where around, started looking through the latina's phone, trying to dig up some dirt. Coming across some rather intriguing texts, and a very incredulous picture, Jessie's eyes lit up._

_**"Oh... my... GOD. This can't be true. HA, this is too easy."**_

_Jessie made sure to send the messages to herself, making sure she would have proof. Tori walked down the stairs, looking at Jessie, who had a very intrigued look on her face. Looking at the phone in her hands, Tori instantly put two and two together. She and Jade were doomed. "Ummm..."_

_"So, you and Jade, huh? Who would've guessed?" Jessie's smile returned, but it had a look more like Jade's evil rather than Tori's sweet and innocent._

_"Umm, I-"_

_"Oh, no. Don't talk. This is how this will go. You and Jade are through. Or else, the entire school get's these pictures and texts, capicé. Now, my daddy should be here soon. I'll be going now." Jessie strutted out the door, laughing out loud while Tori broke down on the couch._

While Tori continued to cry on the couch, she started going over her options. But seriously, how many were there? She could easily tell Jade, and the goth could eliminate Jessie before the threat took hold. That would work. Except then, how would Jessie retaliate? And if she couldn't, just how bad of shape would she be in? And how much trouble would Jade get into? **"Well, that option is out of the question."**

So option two. Just don't care. Tori knew that she was happy. And that, as far as she could tell, so was Jade. And if the girls really loved each other the way they said they did, then why not throw everything else aside, and be together. But then again, Tori knew she would only be enduring her own happiness. She wasn't exactly sure how Jade's situation would turn out. If only it were a few months later, and she were out of that damned house. If only Jade were eighteen, and had collected her inheritance. Then, this wouldn't be a problem.

So then option three. Do as Jessie said, and call everything off. Just follow her lead until Jade's inheritance kicks in, suffer the four months agony, and then if Jade would listen and understand, be together. But that would mean hoping Jade didn't find someone else. And that Jade would listen. **"FUCK."** Broken and conflicted, and her knees weak, Tori finally got off the couch, walking out the door. Thankfully, the blonde wasn't gone yet. **"Stupid bitch. I oughta."** Tori breathed slowly. She reached a hand up, forcing Jessie to look at her.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you care if Jade and I are together? We didn't do anything to you."

"Hmm, well, as far as I can tell, that doesn't matter. You either break it off with Jade, or you and she will be the outcasts of Hollywood Arts. And trust me, cupcake, I can make that happen." **"Besides, you're the one that wanted to flaunt your fucking 'Platinum Music Awards' in my face. I don't take challenges too well. Plus, I'm sure that if I can break Jade, then I can take her for myself, and then break you. And more importantly, once you're broken, Canadian Orchestra or not, I'll always have this accomplishment. Destroying the great Tori Vega. Ohh, this will be great."**

"Ohh, you bitch." Tori reached up, almost allowing herself to slap the girl. But something held her back. The one lingering question in her mind. Just how far was she willing to go? Could she forsake Jade, and throw away every piece of her heart that Jade had, and everything Jade had given her? If you love then, shouldn't you protect them? Tori sighed, knowing what she needed to do. Protecting Jade, even if it meant breaking her, and her own heart, was paramount. It had to be done.

"Ohh, one more thing, Vega." **"Uggh, what else? And when did she turn into Jade?"** "You are to tell no one, anything. Even one word, especially to Jade, and I'll know it. Try and cross me, or ignore my orders for too long, and the offer is off the table. Try and double cross me, or pretend that you called it off when you didn't, and you're dead, got it? Oh, you and I are going to be great friends, ya know. I look forward to our lessons and our time together. And another thing. You are to act like we're best friends. No cross words, no negativity. If I offer for us to go somewhere together, you accept, deal. In other words, you are now my bitch." Tori's eyes lit up at the word, and her hand did finally make contact with Jessie's face. The blonde laughed it off, and daddy dearest was finally there to pick up his daughter. "Now, c'mon. I want you to meet my dad." Tori, with a tear in her eyes and her knees weak, walked up to the car.

"Hi, daddy. This is Tori, the girl who is helping me." Tori waved, but her body was so disgusted by everything else that had just happened, that the man could tell something was wrong.

"Hello, Tori. Is everything alright?" Tori looked up, and saw Jessie's bright smile. And the hint of evil behind it.

"Yessir. I think I may have eaten something I wasn's supposed to. It's just a stomach ache. I'll get over it. See you later, Jess!" Tori's inner actress allowed her to pull off her "marching orders" without hesitation, and the gentleman bought her excuse. Jessie walked up, wrapping Tori up for a hug and thanking her again for all her help. Getting in the car, she winked at Tori and mouthed the words "you're my bitch". The moment the car was out of sight, Tori's inside finally got the better of her. She leaned over a bush, emptying her stomach contents.

Tori finally walked back into the house, and up to her bedroom. Still conflicted, and unsure if she should just say fuck it and let Jade decide, or follow suit and let fate handle everything, she sat on her bed crying. She pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to Jade.

_**Jadelyn, I love you**_

_**Oh, Victoria, I love you, too**_

**"Okay, wrong idea. This fucking sucks. Now, I have to deal with this shit, while knowing I'll look like a bitch for telling Jade I love her then breaking her heart. I just hope she'll understand. And of course, I hope she'll come back to me. That is, of course, if I call it off. What would Jade do? Not let anyone intimidate her. Nothing scares her, no one bests her. So, would she just let Jessie do whatever?"**

Tori finally got up again, walking into the bathroom. Turning the water on and waiting for it to warm, she plugged the drain and added some scented bath beads. Stripping herself down to her bra and panties, she grabbed her phone again and snapped another picture. **"You know, if I hadn't let that stupid bitch borrow my phone. Or if I hadn't taken these fucking photos."** She sent to the picture to Jade, attaching a few X's and O's at the end. She knew that Jade didn't appreciate girly things like that, but she did it anyway. Soon, she received one in return, except Jade was stark nude in hers. **"Well, at least I'll have something to remember her by. That is, if I call it off. FUCK. What the hell, why me? Why Jessica?"**

After stipping herself of her unmentionables, Tori finally dipped herself into the warm water, sinking in and allowing the warm water to wash her worries away. Which lasted all of a few seconds, because Jessie decided to send a message to her.

_**Just got home. Thanks again for all your help. You have until the end of the day tomorrow. Be glad I'm giving you some time to be happy, before your world comes crashing down.**_

Tori started to cry again. She couldn't risk Jade's future. She had worked too hard. And if Tori ruined it all, then not only would Jessie win, but Jade's happiness would be put in jeopardy also. Jade had her inheritance, and her play writing to keep her going. Of course, money doesn't make a person happy, but it was rightfully hers. Just like all her hard work. So Tori wouldn't risk any of it.

**"I've got to do it. I have to call it off."**

xxxxx

Jade was sitting alone in her room, planning her next date with Tori. **"Okay, maybe a moonlit walk on the beach? That's romantic, right? But, shit, Tori told me to be me. So, maybe a horror movie? Or, umm? Shit."** She finally saw her phone light up, hoping that Tori had sent her another message. But instead, she saw a number she didn't recognize.

_**Hey, Jade. How's it going?**_

_**Who is this?**_

_**Jessie. Tori gave me your number **_

**"Figures. Tori did say for me to give her a chance. Damn, Vega, you just don't let up, do you? Fine, horror movie tomorrow night it is. Besides, you'll be clinging to me for dear life, which I actually won't mind. Not that I'd admit that to anyone, but still. God, Vega, four more months until I get dad's money, then we can finally tell everyone. But for now, I hope you know not to."**

_**Hey. Whassup?**_

_**Nothing much. Tori and I were talking, and she told me you had a great voice. I was wondering if you could possibly tutor me?**_

_**Uhh, no**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because, I don't do that**_

_**I'll make it worth your while**_

_**How?**_

_**What's your asking price\**_

_**$200, per hour**_

_**Steep**_

_**Take it or leave it**_

_**Umm, let me think about it. I'll let you know in a few days**_

_**Okay.**_

Jade hesitated for a few minutes. She finally sent another message.

_**You're still there, aren't you?**_

_**Yep.**_

_**Go away.**_

_**Fine.**_

The goth looked back at the photo of Tori she had just received, and moved her hand down beneath her pajamas. She was going to be happy tonight, no matter what. And Tori was truly the only thing in her life that made her happy, so she was focusing in on her. Jade allowed her ecstacy to carry her away.

xxxxx

Jessie sat in her bed, knowing that everything was coming together. **"Okay, Tori calls it off with Jade. Then Jade breaks, and I take her. Then, we intentionally spite Tori, which I'm sure Jade won't have a problem with. I mean, she does seem a bit bitchy, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind rubbing her own happiness in her face. Then, once Tori breaks, I'll be riding a high so big, no one will ever stop me from being everything I deserve to be. Like mom said, I'm too pretty and talented to not be fawned over and adored by the less talented and attractive people."**

xxxxx

Tori awoke too early, the weight of her decision on her mind. Knowing that everything was about to change, she dreaded going to school. Almost like taking a test you could never prepare enough for, she knew that the consequences were going to be hard to handle. But she loved Jade too much, and would do whatever possible to protect her.

She walked to her bathroom, intentionally stalling for time by brushing her hair as slowly as possible. **"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen."** After stroking it into perfect straightness, she brushed through it a few more minutes. She finally started applying her make up, and getting her clothes ready. She made herself look just as she would on any other day, so no one would tell something was off. She finally walked down the stairs, seeing her mother and biding her tongue. Almost asking for advice, she thought better of it. With a small tear in her eye, she finally walked out to her car, beginning her path to despair.

Once she finally arrived, she noticed that Jade was waiting for her in the parking lot. She didn't park next to the goth, though. Jade, thinking that Tori was being careful to not reveal anything, allowed her to park elsewhere without protest. Tori intentionally parked as close to the school as possible. Because whenever she decided to break herself and Jade, she would want the quickest and easiest route away from the pain. Even there would be no escape. She knew it would consume her, and eventually destroy her.

If she knew the entirety of Jessie's plan, and knew that the blonde was orchestrating the pain for her own gain, then Tori would have told Jade right then and there, and dealt with whatever came their way. If she knew that Jessie was planning of taking Jade, and Tori knew that Jade would be touched and held the way that Tori believed only she should be able to, then she would never go along with it. But by choosing to protect Jade, and keep her future and opportunities alive, Tori was only aiding in her own demolition.

Tori walked in the school, and Jade was soon to follow. The girls went to their respective lockers, before meeting each other in the janitor's closet. Sure it was dirty and not the best place to meet, but it had a lockable door and a window that was easily coverable. Jessie was thinking that Tori was about to call it off, right then and there. But the latina had other ideas. She wanted one last time to hold Jade and kiss her. When Jade looked at Tori, she knew something was off.

"Tori, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just missed you, Jadelyn. I love you, you know that?"

"Of course. I love you too." Tori grabbed Jade's waist, pulling her in quickly. Their lips were together instantly, and the girls allowed themselves to be lost in the moment. They held their ground, and Tori kept her sadness contained. If this truly was the last time she and Jade were ever holding each other, she would cherish every moment of it. Even if it were only in a dusty closet. Jade's hand moved down Tori's back, stopping just above the skirt around her waist. When Tori looked up, and nodded slightly to Jade and granted permission, the goth's hand moved down.

Slipping under the skirt, and moving the panties out of the way, Jade's finger grazed over Tori's pleasure point. She started crying at the contact, and Jade, thinking she was only begging for more, used her own mouth to cover Tori's, while her fingers did their work. Tori's response was to unbutton Jade's top, and start twisting her nipples. The girls, knowing to keep silent while doing everything possible to make each other happy, finally had to stop when they heard the bell ring, signaling first period.

Once in Sikowitz's class, the crazy teacher called for an alphabetic improv. When Jessie volunteered to lead the first team, and choose Tori, Jade, and Cat, the crazy man agreed. Better to let the newest student try their hand at it. When he asked for a letter, Rex instantly responded with an "H".

"Okay, Jessica, letter H to you!" The blonde shook her head, looking straight at Tori.

"Hey, I had fun last night."

"I did too. We should do it again." Tori's stomach was turning again, and she almost excused herself to throw up again.

"Just what did you two do?" Jade was intrigued. Her girlfriend, and the girl that she wanted nothing to do with but was almost being forced to by said girlfriend, had spent a night together. And by the sounds of their words, something that Jade wouldn't like had happened. If only she knew.

"Kangaroos!" Cat was in her own world, not caring about everything around her, or the scene.

"Let me say it again."

"Ma'am, there's no need."

"No need for what?"

"OH, rainbow!" Cat pointed out the window, and there was actually a splurge of color across the sky. Hey, at least she wasn't eliminated on her first try, like she usually was.

"Please, you don't have much time."

"Quit reminding me."

"Really, what is going on?"

"Yeah, what?"

"ACCKKK. Cat, you're out."

"Aww."

"Candy?" The redhead smiled and squealed, and took her place."

"So, Tori, did you enjoy last night as much as I did?"

"Thank you for a great evening." Tori eyed Jade, promising her nothing happened.

"Until I know what's going on, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well, you won't have to wait long."

"Fuck, I'm out." Tori walked off, running to the bathroom and vomiting again. Jade, not wanting to show her concern, looked back at Jessie and continued. She was determined to win.

"Xylophones are great instruments, don't you think?"

"Yeah. But I prefer the piano."

"Zeus was a god, right?"

"Absolutely."

"By the way, what did happen last night?"

"Can't you just trust me?" Jessie put on a happy face, and Jade didn't buy it for a moment.

"Don't. I'm too good to fall for it." The entire class, Beck and Cat especially, nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough. WAIT."

"ACKK, Jessie, you're out. Jade, congrats. Now then, whose next?" Sinjin raised his hand, and started picking his actors. When he selected Jade, she gave a disgusted noise, excused herself from the classroom, and went to find Tori. She knew where to find her. Walking back into the janitor's closet, and seeing the broken latina at her feet, Jade picked her up and held her softly.

"Hey, Tor. Everything alright?"

"Jadelyn, we need to talk."

**Okay then, let me state for the record. I HATE JESSIE. Is Tori wrong for doing what did, allowing herself one more happy session with Jade? Or is it wrong for her to, knowing she was going to break the girl later? Let me know. Please, R/E/R!**


	8. According To Plan

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**A/N: Still no one has found my Pokémon reference in Chapter 6. First to find it wins. I'll think of a prize for the winner, and let them know.**

**Chapter 8 - According to Plan**

_"Can't you just trust me?" Jessie put on a happy face, and Jade didn't buy it for a moment._

_"Don't. I'm too good to fall for it." The entire class, Beck and Cat especially, nodded in agreement._

_"Fair enough. WAIT."_

_"ACKK, Jessie, you're out. Jade, congrats. Now then, whose next?" Sinjin raised his hand, and started picking his actors. When he selected Jade, she gave a disgusted noise, excused herself from the classroom, and went to find Tori. She knew where to find her. Walking back into the janitor's closet, and seeing the broken latina at her feet, Jade picked her up and held her softly._

_"Hey, Tor. Everything alright?"_

_"Jadelyn, we need to talk."_

**Tori's POV**

My goodness, I can't believe I'm about to do this. My heart is pounding in my chest, and my head is feeling light and dizzy. I'm pretty sure I've broken out into a cold sweat. I am almost to tears, and looking Jade dead in the eyes isn't helping me. She's standing, slightly wary of what is going on, but trusting enough of me that everything will be okay. This just sucks. I can't do this. But Jessie. Uggh, why me? That damn gank, that's why. I have a good mind to say fuck it, tell Jade everything, and put that dumb blonde in her place. But how exactly would Jade handle it. What would happen to her, and how would it affect her? I can't think just of myself, even if I'm trying to think about her too.

"Tori, is everything okay?" Jade asked me again, trying to prompt me to say something, anything. But my stupified mumbling isn't getting me anywhere, and Jade is getting more antsy. I think she may have some clue about what is going to happen, but she isn't letting anything on. She looks at me softly, and gives me a warm smile, trying to get any response out of me. But the air in my lungs in heavy, and my body feels like my blood has been replaced with dried concrete. I look up finally, but don't give anything as a response. I try and smile back, but the moment I do, I break down, the tears finally starting to fall. She puts her arms around me, and I can't help the sick feeling in my stomach. I finally break the contact, and grab Jade's face in my hands. This isn't going to go well.

xxxxx

**Jade's POV**

**"Why is she looking at me that way? I see the love and affection she has. But there's something else there, something reserved and almost anguished."** I try and mirror the love and affection she has, and that only make her more tense and quiet. Not that she was saying anything to begin with. She is just standing there, trying to hide from something that is obviously bothering her. Who did this? Beck? He does like her. I do remember her almost kissing him right before she came and met me at the Platinum Music Awards. So if he somehow knows, maybe he's giving her shit about it. I look at her again, and slowly reach for her hand, taking it softly in my own. She looks up at me again, like a deer caught in headlights. I hear her breath hitch again, and she finally starts talking.

"Jadelyn, tell me you love me." **"Easy enough. I just realized it over the weekend, but I know it's been true for so much longer." **She shyed away after speaking. There is something definately wrong.

"Victoria, look at me." She raises her head, her cocoa eyes mixing and staring deep into my emearlds. "I love you. You are the most important person in my life." She breaks down again at that, this time falling to the floor and crumpling into a ball. I try and pick her back up, but she is nothing more than dead weight. Maybe I said something wrong? It takes me a few moments, but I do finally at least get her off the floor, and force her eyes to lock on mine again. "Tori, something's wrong. There's no reason a beautiful girl like you shouldn't smile all the time."

"Jade, stop." **"What?"**

"Huh?" She takes in another deep, sharp breath.

"Jade, don't. I- I- I don't deserve you. I can't do this anymore. I like you, love you. But I'll never be at your level, never hold my own against you. I'll only drag you down. So I'm not going to anymore. I'm sorry." **"Wait, did she just? Why? What did I do?"** I'm usually such a strong person, so sure that I've made the right decisions. But now, I'm questioning everything that has happened. I feel everything around my break, my world shattering all over again. I finally had someone who would make me happy. Someone who didn't care who I was, what I was. And now, she thinks she's not good enough? For ME? What the hell?

She tries to walk away, but I keep my grip on her hands tight. I'm not letting her go without some sort of explination. I force her to look at me, and through my own watery eyes, see that she is avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Why is she doing this to me? This is worse than Beck ever was. I had lost the connection to him, and calling it quits was easy. So easy, in fact, that the last, permanant time, there was no feeling left, no anger, depression, hurt, anything. But this, this - there's no words that can even describe what I'm feeling right now. I barely know the girl, the real girl, but I know I never got enough. I'll never have enough. I force her to face me again, and press my lips to hers, trying to preserve any feelings, any residual chance there may be.

"Jade, stop. Please." She's crying, her voice broken. As and pathetic as her's sounds, mine isn't any better.

"Victoria, why?" She tears away from my grasp, and tries to get away. I've got her trapped, though, and I'm not letting her go. I keep her there, like a mouse cornered by a cat. **"Heh, Cat. You told me she liked me. God, how wrong can you be, girl?" **And even though I'm upset that somehow Cat set me down the wrong path, I'm not so much upset with her, per se, but with myself. Where did I go wrong? Did I force Tori into bed too quickly? But then, why did she return the favor Saturday morning? Trying desperately for her to give me some sort of response, anything cognitive and recognizable, I force our lips together again. If I can just soften her enough, I can figure this out and fix it.

I'm not even sure I remember exactly what happened next, but I can still feel the sting of her hand coming across my face, and listening to her heart broken whimpers as she finally gets away. I try and chase after her, but she is out of the school and into her car so quickly, that I don't get the chance. **"Hmm, maybe that's why she parked so close to the door this morning. Almost like she was planning this. But why?"** I guess I really should go back to class, but I really don't feel like it, and I know that being as distracted as I am, people would know something is, or well was, going on. And I don't need that. I decide to just go home, and try and figure this out.

xxxxx

**"Why Tori? What did I do? What would make you change your mind? I thought you really did like me? You were the one person I never thought could hurt me, or who could affect me this way. You're too soft, sweet, and innocent to do it. But shit, why? Did I? Or is someone else? Wait, is there someone else? Do you like someone else? But you, me, we, uggh. Who is it? Beck? If he really does like her, then would he force her into something? Oh, Canada, you're dead."**

I pick up my phone, texting the poor boy to meet me after school. His response is typical.

_**Uh, Jade, we broke up. Not that I'd mind, but I don't think sex would be the best option.**_

Puking on the inside at the thought, I refrain from anything else. Only a week ago, I would have relished the thought of being in bed with Beck. I would have melted to his touch, allowed myself to forget everything, losing myself in his embrace, his presence. But now, after Tori, the thought just disgusts me to no end. I don't have a choice, though. I have to endure his smug, prick assed presence, one last time. He HAS to be behind what is happening to Tori. André's her best friend, and wouldn't do this to her. And Robbie, well, is Robbie. He can't even convince poor, sweet, innocent Cat to go out with him one time. And she's as free and easy going as they come. She'd go out with a rock, as long as it wore clothes and bought her something to eat.

I guess all I can do now is wait. It's only noon, so Beck won't be here until after school, which will be sometime between three and four. I know he'll probably bide his time getting here, but he's also never disappointed me before. If only the boy knew what he was in for. I sit down, turning my PS3 on and inserting Call of Duty. It has to be one of the only things that, no matter how pissed off or depressed I am, can always bring me back to a mellow mood. And I need to be in one, so I don't permanantly damage Beck. I guess he's still my friend, and doing something horrible to the boy might not be best.

Signing into my account, I hear some of the cheers from the pre turds who adore me like a queen.

_"Hey, Scissorluv. Welcome back. You go girl!"_

_"Yeah, I call Scissorluv. We'll own every last one of you noobs."_

_"Hey, you can't just call her. It's random, remember. Now then, how we doing this?"_ I grab my headset, turning the mic on and issuing a challenge.

"All three of you versus me, good enough?"

_"Umm, that'll put you at a disadvantage."_

"If you say so."

_"Fine, game on!"_ The game finally starts to load, and I get off the headset while grabbing my phone in one hand. Yeah, I know these guys well enough. I can beat them literally with one hand. I pick Tori's number, calling it and placing it on speaker. It rings a few times, but then is sent to voicemail.

_"Hey, sorry I couldn't answer. Leave me a message, and I promise I'll get back to you soon. Make It Shine!"_

**"Huh, it didn't go straight to voicemail, but it didn't ring long enough for her to have missed the call. She had to see it was me, and decline it."**

"Hey, Tori, it's me. I wanted to talk. If you think you're not good enough for me, then please, call me so we can talk and I can prove you wrong. You're the only thing that is good enough for me anymore. Love you, and I always will. I hope you know that, and call me back soon." Kissing the phone for good measure at the end, I allow myself to kick ass and take names. As expected, these losers are compaining that I've hacked the game, and that there is no way one person can defeat three. But their strategy is so pathetic, and I'm so well hidden with my sniper rifle, that all I have to do is pick them off every so often, and save ammo, and I'll never leave my spot and be seen. After a quick ten minute round, which I won fourteen kills to negative one (yes, I intentionally killed myself so they wouldn't look like complete losers), I looked back at my phone. There's a text, and I can help but open it too quick, thinking it may be Tori.

_**Hey, Jadey. Where'd you go? Have you seen Tori?**_

_**Uggh, Cat. Not now. We'll talk later, promise.**_

_**Kay-Kay!**_

Uggh, sometimes, that airheaded redhead gets on my last nerve. I love the girl like a sister, and I know my secret is safe with her. Besides, it's not like she's the one forcing Tori to do, well, whatever it is she's doing. She was the one that figured me and Tori out, so if she was going to ruin us, then why put us together in the first place?

**"Okay, West, figure out what you'll do when Beck comes. You can't just out front ask him. You need to coax him into it, or get him to slip up. Hmm... I wonder if I could get him riled up sexually, then force it out of him that way?" **Uggh, no. No chance in hell that will happen. I pick the phone back up, and against my better judgment, call Tori again. This time, it goes straight to voicemail. I don't leave a message this time, because there's no real point. She is avoiding me. I get my laptop, checking the Slap for any clues. And I find one. I guess Tori forgot I follow her.

_I think I made the biggest mistake of my life. And I'm not the only one who's going to be hurt. Feeling: Sorry_

**"Wait, am I? A mistake? Why? She could have just told me. If she's afraid, or unsure, then why won't she just talk to me and let me help her figure this out. I may be rough around the edges, and I always will be, but I can make adjustments, for her. Only her."**

I reply back to her post, making sure to be anonymous, while also letting her know it's me.

_Mistakes can be corrected. I'll forgive you, I promise._

**"There, no one will know that's me. I hope."**

I guess I lost myself in what I was doing, because the next thing I know, Beck is rapping his knuckles on my front door. **"Hmm, that's the first time he ever knocked."** I allow him in, and before I can even try and implement my "plan", he's on the floor, under my boot.

"JADE, what the hell?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO TORI?"

"Tori, what? I didn't do anything. Not that you'd care, anyway. You hate her." Okay, that one cut deep. I know the way it will look on the outside. If Beck, who has to be one of the closest people to me, and to her, can say something like that, then imagine what everyone else would say. God, why can't July 26th come already. I'd take my money from daddy dearest, and move Tori and I to Broadway, and we'd live away from all this shit. That is, if somehow, she'd ever give me another chance. Wait, do I want to give her another chance? Damn, I was so preoccupied with everything that had happened, and getting her back, I neglected that simple question. But I know the answer. Of course I do. I want to give her everything, including me, and keep her happy forever.

"I do care, Beck. In case you don't know it, Tori and I are friends. And I don't like seeing my friends hurt."

"Oh, so now you're friends? That's hilarious, Jade." I press the sole of my boot deep into his chest, forcing him down and letting him know I'm not playing games.

"So you're telling me that you didn't do anything to Tori."

"Why would I?"

"Because I know you like her. And I know she's dating someone else."

"Who?"

"Some guy from her old school. She didn't tell anyone yet, because she knows you and André like her, and she wasn't sure how you two would react. And I thought, maybe, that you found out, and force her to do something she didn't want to. Or that you did something to him that made him break up with her."

"Jade, you know me. I'd never do anything like that, would I?" I shook my head. He does have a point. Again, my emotions running high since everything started happening, I've been off my game. And by the look in Beck's eye, I think he figured that out. "You're right, I wouldn't, and you know that. So what's **really** going on? Honestly?"

"None of your business, Canada. Vega has been dating someone, and talked to me about it when she ran out of the class."

"Uh-huh. And when exactly did you two become so close that she'd turn to **you** to talk with, instead of Cat or even her sister?" There is a sly look in his eyes, and I don't like it one bit.

"Like I said, Beck, Tori and I are friends. And I was the first to get to her, so she talked. The guy broke her, and she ran off. I tried to follow her and console her, but she locked herself in her room, and wouldn't talk. I had already left school, and there was no way I was going back. And I thought maybe you had something to do with it, and I'm getting to the bottom of it. I guess I can cross you off the list, and figure it out."

"Uh-huh. So, this has nothing to do with you liking her?"

"WHAT?"

"You don't think I know? I see the way you two look at each other. And I see the difference in the way you treat her. Why else do you think I broke up with you. I told you I knew you liked someone else."

"Uggh, Beck. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you say so." I finally allow my foot off his chest, and he rises off the floor. "Now then, want some help getting her back?"

"Haha, Beck. One, I don't like her like that. We're barely even friends." My heart is breaking at this point, and keeping my composure is nearly impossible. "And two, she's too upset to listen to anyone right now anyway. I think she needs some time."

"If you say so. I'm going to talk to her." Before I can stop him, he's out the door, and on his way. Well, this sucks. So much for secrecy. Soon enough, I bet even Robbie and André will know, and then the entire school. We'll be laughing stocks, paraiahs, outcasts. Our careers will tank before they even take off. But as much as I don't want him helping, I can't help thanking him for at least trying.

**"C'mon Beck, please, work your charm. I need her back."**

xxxxx

**Tori's POV**

I am sitting in my room, the door baracaded, and my headphones in my ears. My heart is broken, and I don't feel like seeing the light of day ever again. If I had known breaking up with Jade would be this bad, I would have never gone along with everything over the weekend. I would have never accepted that stupid game, which I knew was a ploy to "test the waters" so to speak. I saw it in her eyes when she asked to play, and I know mine gave me away. I should have put an end to it, right then and there.

**"Jadelyn, forgive me. I only wish you knew just how sorry I am, and that I'm actually doing this for you."** A light on my phone goes off, and I read the alert.

_You have one comment on your latest Slap post._

Turning my laptop on, I pull my page up. Seeing the comment, I know it has to be from Jade. Who else would respond that way.

_Mistakes can be corrected. I'll forgive you, I promise._

**"Jade, this can't be corrected. Jessie has all the cards, and I can't do anything to trump her hand. She has the royal flush, and can't be beat. This sucks."** My eyes start watering so bad, that I don't even see the baracade in front of my door being moved. Soon, Beck is standing over me, a soft comforting smile looking down on me. I turn my back, and feel the plop of his body hit my bed.

"C'mon, Tori. Talk."

"About?"

"Jade." My eyes grow about four times their normal size, and I turn over to look at him.

"You-"

"I know. Trust me, it's cool. You've got a great girl."

"**Had** a great girl, Beck."

"Why call it off?"

"She's not the one for me. I can't do that to her, stringing her along and trying to make something out of nothing. Besides, I'll never deserve her." Hopefully, he'll buy my excuse, and drop it.

"She wants you back, Tori. You need to go back to her."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Personal."

"Uh, okay. You don't want to talk about it. But please, I don't like seeing two of my three best girl friends like this."

"Three?"

"Cat."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think you liked Cat that much, more like toleration, like Jade."

"Well, she grows on you."

"Yep." This conversation is getting akward. Talking about my ex to her ex, this really isn't fun. Besides, my heart is breaking even more, because I know he called it quits with her just so she could be with me. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Tori, Jade sent you a message."

"I saw it."

"Huh?"

"The Slap."

"No, not that. She wanted me to bring you a message for her. She says, and I quote, 'Victoria, I will love you forever. Whatever happened, I'll forgive you. Please?" Knowing I have to push her away, to keep her safe, I look at him.

"Can you give me a message, please?"

"Sure." After my hand comes swift across his face, there's a cross of disgust, anger, confusion, and jovial quirkiness to him. "Damn, how many more times am I going to be hit today?"

"Huh?"

"Jade, well, threatened my life earlier. She thinks that someone is forcing you to do whatever is happening, and that I was the one to do it, because she knows I like you." My face softens, knowing that Jade is willing to fight for me. Which causes me to think about option two again.

**"If I tell her, maybe together, we can beat Jessie. If we do, then we're home free. If not, then we're found out. And if no one accepts us, that's their damn problem."**

"Beck, thank you, for everything. And if I weren't, well, that way, then I might actually go for you. But because of Jade, and me, well, you know, I can't and won't, okay. So don't." He nodded. "Please, I just want to be alone." He nods again, and walks out. I re-baracade my door, and break down again.

xxxxx

**Jessie's POV**

**"Hmm... That went better and quicker than I expected. Maybe breaking Tori and Jade won't be so hard, and I can get this damn charade done quick. Now then, how long do I wait before 'consoling' Jade? I guess I should give it a few days, so she's good and desperate by the time I come around. Yeah, this shouldn't be so hard."**

I am sitting in my room, listening to my friend in Ontario as she is applauding me for the plan.

"Yeah, girl, this is too rich."

"I know, right? That's what you get for crossing me. I just never thought it would go this smoothly. Hey, I gotta go. I need to talk to Tori, and make sure that everything went the way I need it to. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Calling the stupid latina, I get the confirmation that she did as told. I also told her that we're heading to dinner tomorrow night. I'll make sure that Jade is there, so I can get them to break quicker, and so it's a clean break. Oh man, this is too much fun!

**Okay, first, sorry about the delay. I literally sat and stared at my computer for a few hours, and nothing came to me. But I finally got this chapter going, and it finally flowed together. Now then, can Jessie actually succeed, or will Beck ruin everything and get Jori back together? What will Jade do if she finds out? That's all I got, till next time, please, R/E/R!**


	9. Let Me Help You

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**A/N: Still no one has found my Pokémon reference in Chapter 6. First to find it wins. I'll think of a prize for the winner, and let them know.**

**Chapter 9 - Let Me Help You**

Jade was sitting alone in her room, her mind still trying to piece together everything that had happened with Tori. Unsure, she looked to her redheaded bestfriend, hoping that somehow, the girl could just once say something that wasn't completely off the wall.

"I'm so stupid. Tori never liked me. She used me."

"Jadey, I'm so sorry. If I had known-"

"Cat, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'm not upset at you. I'm upset with myself."

"Why?"

"Because I fell for it. I thought Tori actually liked me, and that she would possibly go for me."

"But she did, and she still does."

"Then why?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Cat was getting flustered. She couldn't even keep the thoughts in her own head straight most of the time, so trying to figure out someone else's were making her head hurt. Jade put her hands up in front of her, trying to calm the girl. Cat fell on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not. I just talk into the open air when I'm confused."

"Jade, I'm so sorry." Cat placed her hand on Jade's leg, and instantly removed it when she saw Jade tense up. "I'm sorry you got hurt. But that's not like Tori. She wouldn't do it, unless she has a good reason."

"But what reason could she have? It's not like anyone, other than you, know about us. Well, and Beck."

"Well of course he knew. Why else would he have let you go? You're a great girl. I swear, I'm gonna kill Tori."

"Umm..." Jade knew that she and Cat were like sisters. And she knew that Cat considered herself "scrappy". But actually verbalizing her intent to hurt someone, Jade was at a loss.

"She hurt you. It's one thing to do this to someone who deserves it. But you didn't do anything. She deserves it, now, not you."

"Cat, don't."

"But Jadey."

"Don't call me that. And don't do anything to Tori. I'm pretty sure you're on my side-" The girls shared a laugh. "-and that Beck will probably side with me. And hell, I bet André and Robbie probably will, too. So Tori wants this, then she'll have to live with it. All her friends will desert her, and she'll be alone."

"Well, except for Jessica."

"Jessie, oh yeah. I guess she'll have one friend." Speaking of the girl, Jade received a text.

_**Hey, Jade. Wanna get some dinner tomorrow night? My treat?**_

Jade looked at the text. She remembered Tori giving the girl her number, and that Jessie was trying to be friends. Plus she wanted a singing tutor. **"Huh, this girl is just like Vega. Just can't get enough of me."** Showing the text to Cat, who thought it would be a good idea for Jade to keep herself active so her mind wouldn't focus on Tori, Jade finally agreed.

_**Great. See you at seven?**_

_**Sure.**_

Cat wrapped Jade in a hug, and decided to try and cheer her up. Grabbing a movie out of her collection, and going to pop some popcorn, Cat was sure that she could get Jade through this. But when she returned from the kitchen, Jade was lying on her bed, her face hidden in her pillow. Cat could hear the sniffles and cries, and sat on the bed next to the goth. Rubbing small circles on her back, Cat kept silent, allowing her friend to cry it out. She never ceased contact with the girl, and soon, Jade was feeling good enough to at least try and watch the movie. She even forced a few handfuls of what popcorn Cat didn't devour into her mouth for good measure.

"Cat, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Jade."

"What's wrong with me? I mean, first Beck, then Tori. Next thing I know, my future significant other will be killed in a car crash or something. I mean, I'll never be happy."

"Jade, stop. There is nothing wrong with you. Beck's just an idiot, and Tori, well, I don't know. I still think I should have a talk with her." The girl balled her fists, and her fingernails began to dig into her palm.

"Cat, calm down." Jade took the girl into the bathroom, cleaning the cuts and wrapping a small bandage on her hand. Cat looked up, and out of pure sympathy and protection, wrapped Jade in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. She smiled at Jade, who for the first time that evening, returned the favor.

"Jade, no matter what, you've never been scared to be yourself. And you're a great girl. Don't let what happened with Tori, or Beck for that matter, change you. Be proud of yourself, like you always have been, and you'll be happy one day, I promise. Now then, let's finish the movie." It was late in the night, though, and Jade was getting tired of having people around. First Beck, who she had actually asked to come, then Cat came. Jade loved her friends, but wanted some alone time to think. She ushered the redhead away, and allowed herself to drown in her dispair.

xxxxx

BANG BANG BANG. Tori walked to her front door, wondering who would be so discourteous to wake her up at midnight. She may be broken hearted, but she did have school tomorrow. And Jessie had invited her to dinner, so she would need to have as much strength as possible to get through her day without breaking down or hurting Jessie. She walked to her door, opening it and looking at Cat. The redhead was obviously displeased, and Tori knew exactly why.

"Cat, hey."

"Don't hey me. What the hell did you do to Jade?" **"Because I swear, I'm gonna do ten times worse to you."**

"What do you think I did?"

"You broke up with her."

"How did you-?" **"What the hell? First Jessie finds out, then Cat? Wait, this might actually be a good thing. Maybe I can use Cat to keep Jade close. And maybe, I can clue Cat in, who would clue Jade in, and we could beat Jessie."**

"I told her you liked her. I was the one who got her to give you a chance. And now, you're throwing it all away. People call me airheaded, but you have to be the dumbest bitch I've ever met."

Taking a few moments to figure out that the words she had heard had actually come from Cat Valentine, Tori stood, doing her best to stop from breaking down. Her inside was already gone, and having Cat add extra weight from the outside wasn't helping. "Cat, I-"

"Shut up, Tori. You made a mistake. I don't know why you left Jade, but you broke her. She's broken more than you'll ever know, and you were the only one who could have possibly fixed her. And you gave up that chance. So as far as I'm concerned, you and I are no longer friends, and you had better stay away from Jade. Because if you don't, I'll personally make your life a living hell." **"Well, so much for using Cat to help."**

Tori laughed at the thought. There was no way that Cat, as tiny as she was, could hurt Tori. Especially since Tori's father was a cop, and had taught her self defense. She didn't care how muc the girl thought she could do, Tori would handle it. Not liking being laughed at, Cat looked dead in Tori's eyes. Seeing the smirk forming on Tori's lips, who almost broke into another fit of laughter, Cat decided to shut her up. Tori stood still, shocked at the idea that Cat had just slapped her.

"Stay away from Jade. I mean it."

xxxxx

School the next day was the most interesting for Tori since she started at the weird school. First, she thought everyone was staring at her, and that she was being mocked or made fun of. Then, Jade and she had a few classes together, which were excruciating. And of course, Jessie was there to keep her reminded of everything. Tori kept herself together, though, and promised to catch a ride to meet Jessie around six thirty.

xxxxx

Tori walked into Karaoke Dokey, looking for Jessie. Seeing the blonde, Tori's blood started boiling before she composed herself enough to not show that something was wrong. Tori sat next to the girl, exchanging "pleasantries" before the waitress came over. Ordering some water and sliders, Tori sat back, wondering exactly why Jessie had requested they come. Her plan wouldn't take long to unfold, as Jade and Cat were already on their way.

"So, Tori. I really do appreciate what you said the other day. It did help me. I think my piano is coming back, and I should be back to top form soon."

"Well, that's good, I suppose. What about your voice." **"Because when Jade finds this whole thing out, and slits your throat with scissors, you'll never be able to hear it again."**

"Oh, well, I found a nice tutor. I know that she, just like you, has a great voice. And she'll be able to help me, in many different ways." Jessie allowed her eyes to gleam at the idea of "many different ways", and it made Tori uneasy. **"Please don't be Jade. PLEASE, don't be Jade."** But the latina knew it was true. The girl was going to do everything possible to test Tori's strength and fortitude, and see if she could break her down. Because, as Jessie had said, Tori had challenged her, even if unintentionally. And Jessie knew that breaking Tori would put her in a great place.

Tori's worst fear was soon realized, as Jade and Cat walked through the door. Tori and Jade froze in place, before Jessie started waving Jade over. Jade stood in place, unable to do anything. Soon, she felt Cat's hand trying to guide her, but she couldn't get her body to respond. Seeing Tori that close, on the heels of her worst breakup, had her mind spinning and body paralyzed. Cat finally dragged Jade along, sitting her between she and Jessie, and across from Tori. Jessie played everything off perfectly, trying to make sure that Jade wouldn't find her out.

"So, Jade. How goes it?" Jade stared dumbfounded at Tori, who was pleading with her eyes for Jade to see through Jessie's charade. But there was no luck.

"Umm, I, fine."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I, uh, I'm fine." Jade looked to the blonde, watching her and noticing just how much she really did look like Tori. Everything was almost a picture perfect match, except for the blonde hair, and the slight difference in eyes shadow and blush. **"Hmm, I wonder? Nah."**

Jessie looked to Tori, who was about to literally throw up. She was doing her best to keep herself from doing so, but soon, she couldn't contain it anymore. She found her way to the bathroom, and Jessie mentally checked off the "first strike". Cat followed Tori, intent on finding out why she hadn't heeded her warning. She walked in the bathroom, waiting for the latina to come from the stall. Looking her dead in the eyes, Cat smirked.

"Wow, you have to be stupid. I thought I told you to stay away."

**"Cat, I can't. Not while Jessie is calling the shots."** "I don't answer to the likes of you." Tori started walking away, before Cat started laughing out loud at her. Tori felt her composure shaking again, and almost got her revenge on Cat for the slap she had received the previous night. Her body started shaking, and she could feel the tears forming. But she walked out of the bathroom, trying hard to keep things as sane as possible, so that if somehow Jessie could be beaten, things would possibly go back to normal, and as smoothly as possible.

Jade watched Cat and Tori return from the bathroom, wondering why they both felt like they had shared a dirty little secret. **"Oh, hell no. There is no way, NO WAY, Cat would do that. Or Tori. Unless they just like seeing me miserable, like everyone else in my life. Please, no."**

Cat took her seat beside Jade, smiling at her and grabbing her hand under the table. Giving her a soft, sympathetic smile, the redhead tried to make the goth comfortable. But she was visibly shaken. Almost leaving, Jade looked to Jessie again, who had a song book in her hand.

"Jade, do you think you could help me? I want to sing a song, but I would like to have help. Please?" Jade looked to Tori, smirking and turning back to Jessie.

"Sure. I know the perfect song." The girls stood up, walking to the DJ and asking for their names to be put on the list. Thankfully, Haley and Tara were no where in sight, and they were allowed to do as they pleased. Soon, hearing their names called, the girls took the stage. Jade winked at Tori, letting the latina know the song was special, just for her.

_**I'm sorry, for the demon I've become**_

_**You should be sorry, for the angel you are not**_

_**I apologize, for the cruel things that I did**_

_**But I don't regret, one single word I said**_

_**Just walk away, make it easy on yourself**_

_**Just walk away, please release me from this hell**_

_**Just walk away, there's just nothing left to feel**_

_**Just walk away, pretend that none of this is real**_

_**Can you forgive me, if I told you that I cared**_

_**Would you be sorry, if I swore that I'd be there**_

_**Please forgive me, for laughing when you fall**_

_**I'm so sorry, but I never cared at all**_

_**Just walk away, make it easy on yourself**_

_**Just walk away, please release me from this hell**_

_**Just walk away, there's just nothing left to feel**_

_**Just walk away, pretend that none of this is, none of this is**_

_**Just walk away, make it easy on us both**_

_**Just walk away, there was never any hope**_

_**Just walk away, you already know the deal**_

_**Just walk away, pretend that none of this was, none of this was real**_

By the time the song was finished, Jade was full to tears. She accepted her applause, the loudest of which came from Tori. **"God, Jade. It's not like that. PLEASE, you have to figure this out. I love you. I- I"** Tori broke down also, running from the restaraunt. She had gotten a ride from Trina, who wouldn't be back for another few hours to pick her up. She grabbed her phone, calling André to come and get her. Seeing Tori run away, Jade broke down also, running from the restaurant and heading home, stranding Cat. The redhead tried to catch her and get a ride home, but she wasn't quick enough. Jessie was quick to offer, though, as she knew Cat might give her some valuable intel on getting on Jade's softer side. Mentally crossing off "strike two" against Tori, Jessie allowed herself to be complacent in the workings of her plan.

xxxxx

A few hours after leaving dinner, which was way more than she could handle, Jade heard a knock on her bedroom door. "GO AWAY." The knock persisted, lighting a fire in the goth. She got up, almost tearing the door off its hinges while opening it. "OKAY, you've got to be the-" Jessie was staring straight at her, a smile on her face.

"Hey."

"Hi. Leave."

"Jade, I didn't get a chance to thank you for tonight. I had fun."

"You welcome, that makes one of us, leave." Jade was in no mood. But Jessie stood her ground, and pulled out _The Scissoring_, showing it to Jade and asking if she wanted to watch it. The goth, who was never one to turn down senseless violence, nodded her head and allowed the girl in. After placing the DVD in the player, the girls laid on Jade's bed, allowing the glow of the movie to shower them with some light in the darkness. After a few minutes, Jessie laid her head on Jade's shoulder, who had to stop for a moment to make sure she wasn't halucinating, or dreaming that Tori was right there with her.

Every one of her senses were being assauted, and reminded of Tori. The vanilla perfume, the smile and body, the way Jessie was touching her, but being soft, as if not to break Jade. **"Hmm, I wonder what she- GOD JADE, no. You JUST broke up with Tori. Plus you know nothing about this girl. If she really is another Vega, then you're setting yourself up for another heartbreak."** Jade offered the small girl something to drink, who asked for some pink lemonade. **"For fuck's sake. Really?"**

"I don't do pink lemonade. I've got coke and whiskey."

"I'll take a half and half."

"Uh-huh. Sure you can handle it?"

"Hey, you offered." Jade sighed, making her way to the kitchen and grabbing a few tall glasses. Making the requested beverages, and taking a rather large swig of the burning alcohol herself, Jade finally returned to the movie. Jessie started sipping on hers, while Jade started taking rather large gulps of hers. And when she wasn't looking, Jessie kept pouring part of her own into Jade's, to create the illusion that she was drinking, while also distorting Jade's cognitive responses and abilities. Soon, when Jade had hers finished, and about three fourths of Jessie's, she was woozy and barely able to keep her head straight.

"Wow, that, that-" Jade was trying to say something, but couldn't get the words to form. Jessie leaned in, "concern" in her eyes.

"You okay, Jade?"

"Yeah, I. God, I hate Tori Vega." Not alluding to knowing what Jade was talking about, Jessie asked why. "Because, that stupid little tramp came to my house last weekend, forced me into bed, then said she was my girlfriend. I said fine. Then, she goes and breaks up with me for NO FUCKING REASON." Jade's voice was a mixture of pain, regret, anger, confusion, desire, passion. Hell, she didn't know what to make of Tori. She still wanted the girl, and would take her back if she asked. But it didn't mean she couldn't and wouldn't be upset about what had happened.

"Wait, so you and Tori?"

"Yeah. I'm gay. Sorry, sister."

"Hey, no problem. So am I." Jessie almost threw up in her mouth at the idea, but knew that keeping Jade by her side, while forcing Tori to watch, would be the easiest way to accomplish her mission.

"Really? Do you think I'm pretty?" It was the question, or rather, statement, that Tori and Jade knew had been the changer in their relationship.

"Gorgeous. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I pretty?"

"Hell to the YEAH."

"Awww, thank you." Jessie allowed herself to blush, and looked at Jade. Trying to keep herself from puking, she looked at Jade in the eyes, and reached for her chin. She kept her distance, making sure that Jade would allow her the freedom to do this. When Jade didn't stop her, and actually looked like she was asking for her to, Jessie leaned in, capturing the girl's lips.

"If you want me to, Jade, I'll be more than happy to help you through this. I'm not sure I can fix what happened, but I can distract you, if you'd like?"

"Bring it on!"

**"Haha, strike three, Tori. You're out."**

**OH man, I hate Jessie. I can't believe she's getting away with it. I am about to insert myself in this entire story, reveal the truth to Jade, and watch as Jessie burns at the stake. This is pissing me off. And how long, if she does, before Jade finds out Jessie's plan? Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.: Aaronandsarah, I'm sorry, but since you kinda are the second half of this story, I am hereby disqualifying you from my little contest. It is still on. And for the winner, if you so choose, you can PM me with an idea for a Oneshot or a story, and I promise to write it. Not much of a prize, I know, but hey. **


	10. Tori's Destruction

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 10 - Tori's Destruction**

Jade looked to the blonde who was still in her room, wondering if what she had just done was a mistake. She was so heartbroken over Tori, that not only had she just kissed another girl with the memory of Tori fresh in her mind, but had also agreed to go out with her. Unable to dicern whether or not it would be good to do so, Jade's inner anger and nature gave her her answer. **"Tori gets what's coming to her. She lied to me, and told me that she loved me and that she would stay. And that she wouldn't hurt me. So I guess turn about is fair play. Oh well, more fun for Jade!"**

The goth looked to the beautiful blonde again, pulling her in again and kissing her, and acknowledging everything that had happened.

"So, Jessie?"

"Huh?"

"We're gonna, kinda, go out? Sometime?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I'll help you get past this."** "Seriously, kill me. I know I created this, and that I can do this, but still. I don't want to spend anymore time than I have to with Jade. Hmm, maybe I can 'go out' with the girl, and keep her happy at school, so Tori will break quicker. Then I'll be free and clear of this shit that much sooner."** "So, tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Am I picking you up, or you getting me?"

"Well, if you want my dad chaparoning us, then I-"

"I'll see you at seven." The girls kissed one last time, before leaving each other alone for the evening.

xxxxx

Jade woke up the next morning, ready to do whatever she needed to make Tori as miserable as possible. And the best part, Cat and Beck, who were two of Tori's best friends, knew what had happened. Cat was already pissed, and Beck could be easily manipulated. So having them drive home that she didn't need Tori, would help the goth release her anger without having to confront the feelings of love or affection that would come along with it. She texted Jessie, confirming that they were still going out that night. After a positive response, Jade walked into her bathroom, shedding herself of all her clothing and getting ready for a shower.

After waiting for the steam to rise, she stepped in, noting that the water was a bit more intense than she was used to. But she didn't care. She was going to wash away every part of Tori from her mind, and the pain that came along with it. As she soaked her body and washed herself, she couldn't help but imagine what had happened in that very shower. But instead of Tori, she was thinking about Jessie. The girl barely knew her, and they hadn't ever hung out or anything. But Jade was frustrated, and not thinking straight. So when she climed out of the shower, she grabbed her Pearphone, snapping a picture and sending it to Tori. She knew the message would break the latina, but she wasn't about to be miserable alone. If she had known the damage that was being done, and that the blonde was truly behind it, then Jade's agression and dark nature would be destroying her, not the girl that gave up everything to protect the goth.

_**Hey, Tori! Miss me? I don't miss you. We had fun, and I'm glad your lie about loving me was proven wrong before I got in too deep. Thanks for nothing, gank. ;)**_

Tori received the message, and before she knew it, she was in the fetal position on her bed. She could hear Trina downstairs arguing with her mother about some insignificant whatever, so she would be busy for a while. And her father was already gone. So hopefully, no one would come and force her to go to school in the condition she was in. Everything around her was getting worse and worse. And it was only the tip of the iceberg that Jessie had planned for her. And now, Jade was joining in as well. There was no telling what else could possibly happen.

xxxxx

"I'm telling you, Beck. She just fucking left me for no reason. She said she loved me. Why would she do that, if she wasn't intending on hurting me? God, I'm so stupid. She's always been afraid of me getting to her, so she went and did it first." Jade was ranting, but keeping her voice low enough that no one would figure out what she was talking about. Jessie looked at her softly, smiling and happy. Of course, why she was happy and what Jade thought she was happy about were two totally different things. **"She can't wait for tonight. Look at her. She wants me. And why wouldn't she? I'm so cool, AND HOT! I've got it all!" "This is too easy. Now Jade is doing all the fighting for me? All I need to do now is force a few more meeting between them, and they'll be broken for good. This shouldn't take too long. Hmmm... I wonder if Beck would take me after all this is done, if I told him Jade broke my heart?"**

Everyone was still looking around for Tori, but only Jade and Jessica knew what had happened. They wouldn't be seeing the latina for a long time. Unless of course, Jessie forced it. Jade spoke up, looking Beck and Cat in the eyes.

"Okay, you two. I- CAT!" The redhead turned away from the butterfly she was chasing with her eyes, and focused on the goth.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, you two are no longer friends with Vega, got that?"

"Umm..." "Fine by me." Cat didn't care. The latina had broken her best friend, and intentionally. Beck was still a bit on the fence, because he still silently wanted Tori and she was one of his best friends. But when Jade glared daggers through him, he reluctantly threw up his hands, and agreed.

"And another thing."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Harris and Shapiro that she's off limits also. And if they have a problem, to come talk to me. I'm not going to tell them what happened, for obvious reasons. But I sure as hell will convince them. Got it?"

"Why don't you tell them?" Cat was innocent, not understanding what she had to do it. Jade looked her in the eyes, and softly smiled. Her voice was low, warning the smaller girl of the impending doom.

"Because if you don't do it for me, then everyone finds out your special secret, okay?" The redhead gasped. Wondering how anyone, even Jade, knew her biggest secret, it got the girl nervous. She nodded her head rapidly, making sure that Jade wouldn't make good on her threat. But the redhead didn't know that Jade knew nothing. She only threatened, because people with things to hide will always agree when you are going to unveil those things.

"Good. Now then, Jessie and I have a date tonight. So, we're leaving early, to get ready. I'll catch you guys later." Jade threw her bag over her shoulder, waving and walking away. The blonde cordially walked away, and made her way to the piano studio to practice.

xxxxx

Jade knocked on Jessie's door around seven, and waited for the girl's father to answer. Skeptical that someone in such dark clothing could be friends with his bright, straight as an arrow daughter, he allowed her in. He had no idea what Jessie was really like, or that she was actually about to go on a date. Jessie had told him that Jade was a vocals tutor, and that they were headed to her house. Which may be true by the end of the night, but for now, they were heading somewhere for dinner. After calling to his daughter, he offered Jade something to drink.

"Is there any fresh coffee?"

"Umm, no. I don't drink coffee this late. Sorry."

'That's okay. I'll be fine, thank you." The man nodded his head, before leaving Jade to her own. She was careful sitting down, not wanting to damage anything around her. She heard footsteps coming, and she turned around to the most stunning beauty she had ever seen. Jessie's blonde hair was brought up, and in a tight bun. There were a few strands, curled and flowing in front of her eyes. She had a tight, garnet top, with some black jeans, and some tennis shoes. She smiled, and Jade took it all in. She knew how much she looked like Tori, but the similarities were a bit much. The goth felt her eyes welling with tears, but held them in while eyeing the girl in front of her.

"Damn, Jess. You're hot."

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." Jade was wearing her customary combat boots, but her dark leggings and black skirt kept your eyes high enough that you would never see them. And the dark blue top fit her body perfectly. Jade's hair was resting on her shoulders, and had some purple highlights, which was a good match for the red and blue tops the girls were wearing. "So, uh, where we going?"

"Oh, a little Italian place. Amici's, ever heard of it?" Jessie shook her head, before excusing herself one last time to make a final adjustment to her outfit. While gone, she texted Tori.

_**Heading to Amici's. You know where that is?**_

_**Yeah. About fifteen miles, why?**_

_**You're coming, too. But not inside. Wait until I tell you before you come in. And when I do, if you're not there the instant I say so, then Jade and your little secret comes out.**_

_**I don't have a ride**_

_**Better find one. Clock's ticking**_

Jessie walked back to Jade, and placed a light kiss on her cheek. It took all her will to not show her disgust at the action, and thankfully, Jade didn't pick up on anything being wrong. The girls were in the car shortly, and on their way.

xxxxx

Jade was talking about her acceptance to HA, and how she had always known she wanted to be a writer and performer. It hadn't been until she got into Hollywood Arts that she had found her voice, but Jessie was still thankful for it none the less.

"So, Jessie. Why exactly did you become a pianist?"

"My mother. Before she was killed in a car wreck a few years ago, she tought me to love music. And I do. But when she went, I lost my passion and my desire for it. I found it again when my dad said we were moving, and that we would be in LA. I decided to honor my mother's legacy, because she was a performer in the Canadian Orchestra." Jessie looked down without Jade noticing, typing a message to Tori, and making sure not to send it. She was waiting for the right moment.

_**Come in, now. I'm in the back**_

The send button went unpressed. Jessie looked to Jade for "sympathy" about her mother, and the goth didn't disappoint. She showed her condolances, and leaned in, kissing Jessie. They were thankfully in a darker, secluded section of the restaurant. So there weren't any people to get disgusted or ask them to stop. Once deep enough in the kiss, Jessie knew she could keep Jade occupied. She finally hit the send, and Tori's phone alerted her.

_**Come in, now. I'm in the back**_

Jessie hadn't told her about Jade, or anything. Tori was thinking that Jessie would plan her next torture for the latina. But this was the torture, and Tori was walking right into it. She saw what Jessie wanted her to, and the latina stood stunned for a moment. After realizing what exactly was happening, Tori thought about telling Jade right then and there. But Jessie would be quick on her feet, and find a way to make Tori look like the bad person, and break the girls even further apart. So Tori, with tears in her eyes, finally walked back outside, cursing the open air for everything that was happening. And then she realized that her ride was gone, so she would have to ante up for a taxi.

Jade broke the kiss eventually, a strong blush in her cheeks. Jessie did her best to make Jade comfortable, but there was just enough of a hint to her that Jade picked up on it.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. It's just, I don't know. Are we doing this too fast?"

"Huh?"

"I mean. We just met. This is our first date. I know I kissed you last night, but are we going too fast? Should we just be making out like this?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Let's just put the kissing aside for the rest of dinner, and then go from wherever when we get home, okay?"

"Deal." The girls finished their meals in peace, before heading to a movie. Jade really wanted to see the newest slasher film, but Jessie coaxed her away from it. She didn't want to force anything girly down her throat, so the girls settled on the newest shoot-em-up action film. It didn't take long for Jessie's "reservations" from earlier to be washed away, as she was the first to kiss Jade once it was dark enough. They didn't watch the movie, and left, hormones raging. Making their way to Jade's, they found one of daddy dearest's bottles. Jessie had her concerns, because her mother had died because of alcohol. But Jade broke her enough, just as she had Tori, and get the first drink in her. From there, there was no stopping her. They made their way to Jade's bed, laying beside each other while sipping from the bottle.

Soon, she texted her father, telling him that things had run late, and that she was staying with Jade for the night. Her father, not knowing any better, allowed it. The moment she was free, she went for Jade. She was disgusted with the idea of girls being together, but the alcohol mixed with her body drove away the thoughts. Her hands slid up Jade's legs, and hit the goth's core. When Jade looked down at her, the blonde smiled.

"Oh, what, don't want me to continue? I thought you liked girls." Jessie laughed, and Jade smirked. Jade didn't know what exactly, but there was something about the girl. Though she was thankful, truly thankful, that she was taking her mind off Tori, Jade was still wary. She couldn't shake the feeling, that something was off. But if someone was offering to please her body, then Jade wasn't about to say no. She spread her legs, and smiled to the blonde.

"I do. C'mon baby, do your worst." Jessie obliged, diving head first in between Jade's legs. The moment she was under the skirt, she reached around, pulling the zipper and pulling it along with the leggings and panties away. Jade was about to die of anticipation, and looked to Jessie with need in her eyes. Jessie had no experience in what she should be doing, but had had one boyfriend that insisted she watch porn with him. So she would give it a shot. She moved her hands under Jade's top, and across her bra. Jade spread her legs again, and Jessie's tongue hit the mark. She heard Jade's breath hitch, and took it as a good sign. She kept going, licking her core and feeling the breasts under the bra.

Soon, Jade took her top and bra off too, and was completely bare. Jessie's eyes took her in, and the blonde laid her down on the bed. She looked up, whispering. "May I?" If anything, she was cordial at least. Most people would just go for it. And Jessie had initiated it that way. But now that she was about to actually do it, she was asking permission. Jade laughed.

"Oh, there's no way you're not, now. And trust me, as good as you make me feel, I'll make you feel that much better." Jessie smiled at the thought, and went for it. Her mouth found Jade's clit again, her tongue dancing. After listening to Jade's pleasured moans, her hands crept up and found the puffy nipples, slightly twisting and pinching. After playing with the body for a few minutes, she felt her hand being guided back to Jade's center. Jade pushed on of her own and two of the blonde's fingers in, and rode the elation that was coming her way. Jessie thought of something. The most evil thing she could. She brought her hand off Jade's body, finding her pearphone and recording Jade, as she was crying out Jessie's name and begging for more. After they were done, Jessie was planning on sending it to Tori.

Soon, Jessie moved her mouth back up the pale body, kissing Jade's navel and her breasts. She stopped at her neck line, allowing herself to suck her neck and for a hickey. Another good sign for Tori to see. She finally reconnected her lips to Jade's, and the girls' hands continued to pleasure her core, while Jessie's free hand was now occupied with Jade's ass. Finally, Jade gave out, and Jessie looked at the sweating body in front of her. There was something primal in the girl's eyes. It didn't take long, and Jessie was soon laying on her back. Jade decided to ask first.

"May I?"

"Please!" Jade unbuttoned the tight pants, and moved the black lace panties out of the way. Even though Jessie didn't like girls, her body was still amped up with the sex, and her core was wet enough that Jade could do her work. Jessie pulled her own top off, and Jade had her completely bare soon enough. Jade didn't waste any time, and had Jessie chanting her name in no time. Jade's lips found their way up the body, and she latched onto the nipples like a baby begging for dinner. Her fingers were masterfully working, and her free hand was torturing the other breast that her mouth couldn't occupy. Jessie thought about recording herself as well, and sending that to Tori also, but knew she would be caught if she tried to. She eventually felt her muscles contract, and felt Jade's pressure and pace slow, allowing her to ride the euphoria as long as possible. Finally, when all was said and done, Jade got up, walking to the bathroom. Jessie heard the shower turn on, and knew that Jade was probably washing away the hormones. The blonde took the time to send her audio file to Tori, laughing to herself as she did. **"It won't be long now."**

Tori, after listening to the recording, broke down even further. In one day, Jade had shattered her, Jessie had broken the remnants, and now, there was nothing left. Jessie was winning, and Tori knew there was only one possibility. **"If I just kill myself, then Jessie can call this shit with Jade off, since she won't need to do it anymore. Then Jade can find who will really make her happy."** Tori thought about the possibility, and how to get it done.

**Crap. I know, I'm late. I'm sorry. I've been interviewing for a job that is moving me 1200 miles, and planning said move. Okay, now that that is out of the way. Is Tori really going to off herself? Are Jessie and Jade going to be happy? Will all of Tori's friends actually cease contact, all because Jade told them too? I hope you'll return next chapter! Please, R/E/R!**


	11. Tori Finds A Way Out

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 11 - Tori Finds A Way Out**

Jade finally found her way back to Jessie, who was under the covers of the goth's bed. Jade had freshened up, and had a modest t-shirt and basketball shorts on. Jessie took her time to get herself ready for bed, and Jade saw the blonde's phone light up. Someone from back home, apparantly, as Jade didn't recognize the name. Soon, Jade was turned on her side, thankful that somehow, Jessie had gotten her mind of Tori long enough for her to enjoy herself for an evening.

Jade closed her eyes, and felt the soft dip in the bed as Jessie laid back down beside her. The blonde kissed her cheek, wishing her a good night and starting to fall asleep. But Jade wanted to talk, even if just for a moment.

"Jessie?" The blone was a bit frustrated, but didn't allow her voice to give herself away.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?" **"Oh, fuck."**

"Yeah. What's not to like. Pretty, cool, a fun girl. You have a lot of redeeming qualities. Why?"

"Just wondering. You're a really cool girl too. Night." Jade finally started to doze off, thankful that Jessie was helping numb the pain of a twice broken heart. And Jessie, who didn't know how much she could take without breaking, was hoping that the evenings event wouldn't need to be repeated ever again. She finally got to sleep, and felt as Jade's hand crept over to hers, lightly holding it and stroking the back with her thumb.

xxxxx

The next morning, Jade woke up to an empty bed. **"Hmm, what type of person has sex and then leaves without a goodbye?"** But she found one, a simple note that Jessie had left for her.

_Hey, had a great time last night. Hopefully, we can do it again soon. I need more singing lessons, if you know what I mean! ;) Went home to get ready for school. TTYL_

Jessie didn't care about leading the poor girl on, as long as Tori was broken. And if Jade was caught in the crossfire, then so be it. She was nothing more than a tool and implementation of her will. Jade smiled at the note, and walked to take another shower, even though she didn't need it. She only wanted to be woken up by the searing water. It was the only way she ever truly woke up. Any other time, and she would feel like she were going in slow motion all day long. Soon, her body was perked up, and she was ready, or as ready as she could be, for her day. Silently cursing at the morning, and why it had to ruin a perfect evening, Jade got herself ready.

She went down for breakfast, and almost stopped dead when her father was looking right at her. His look wasn't good, and she could tell she was in trouble. He cleared his throat, and Jade knew that she was probably about to hear something she didn't want to. He sat close to her, making her even more uneasy. Jade was glad her mother wasn't there, because she couldn't have made things better, only worse.

"Jadelyn, sit down." She huffed, and took her seat. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, and took a bite. She didn't want to talk unless she had to. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She shook her head. **"Shit, he found out. I'm doomed. I am so gonna die. My inheritance, my future. It's all gone."**

"Jade, your mother is pregnant." Jade sat still, looking at her father, almost laughing with her eyes. Her mother was almost fourty-five. A baby at her age? Unheard of. Jade scoffed, and looked to her father. "Jade, I'm serious. You're not going to be an only child for much longer. Your mother and I feel that we can reconsile our differences, and give up the parts of us that plague us. I know you know about my affairs with my secretary." Jade nodded. "And your mother's drinking." Another nod. "Well, we're going to do our best to give those up, and be a family. And we want you there."

Jade couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, looking her father coldly in the eyes. Wishing she could say what was really on her mind, she bit her tongue. "Congrats, pop. But I want no part of it."

"Excuse me?" The man looked hurt. Sure he hadn't been a good father. And his wife hadn't done any better. But they were family, and if the parents were willing, then why shouldn't the daughter. Jade spoke back up, sending daggers through the man's chest.

"You heard me. I've gone seventeen and a half years without parents who love me. Appreciate me. Know anything about my life." **"Like the fact that I'm in love with Tori Vega."** Jade's tears, a mixture of anger, frustration, and sorrow, were starting to flow. And she was doing a poor job convincing herself that she was better than that. She tried to think of Jessie, and the image of her previous night helped a bit. "You two don't give one shit about me. The only reason I'm still in this damned house, is because I'm a minor, and I'm waiting on my damned inheritance."

The man chuckled. Jade had just ticked him off, and he say back in his chair. The look on his face was more than enough to send shivers down Jade's spine. He was the only person in her life that could actually intimidate her, and make her feel the way she was. Going to get up, Jade felt the man clinch down on her arm, too tight for her liking.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, fine. Why don't we go to the courthouse right now, and get you fucking emancipated. And I'll give you your damn money. Will that make you happy? HUH?" The man was getting loud. His wife could hear him from her bed, but didn't move. She was too tired from morning sickness and carrying a baby. It wasn't until Jade's scream filled the house that she knew something was wrong. Jade looked up from the floor, at the man who had just hit her. Wishing more that ever that Tori was there, because her father was a cop and could help her with the situation, Jade broke down even more. She finally got out the door, and was off to school.

xxxxx

"YOUR DAD DID WHAT?" Cat was hysterical. She hadn't ever thought that someone who was supposed to love you could do that. She knew what Jade's home life was like. And that her relationship with her parents was rocky at best. But placing your hands on your own family, that was uncalled for, no matter what.

"Yeah." Jade's fingers poked at the raw, pulsing flesh on her cheek. It would bruise soon, but she could cover it with makeup, hopefully. Cat was there with her, in the bathroom, helping keep the tears off her cheeks and away from the makeup, and to console her best friend. "God, I miss Tori. It's like, no matter what happens, or what goes wrong, she's always been there to make things better."

"Jade, forget that dumb bitch. She gave you up, you've got to move on." Cat didn't let on that she had spoken to the latina, or that she had warned her about getting too close. She wanted her best friend safe and protected, and away from all the heartbreak and disappointment that she had endured.

"I guess you're right." The girls exited the bathroom, and Tori, who was hiding in the stalls listening, broke down even worse than she ever had. She had just disappointed the one she loved, and worse, the girl was ready to forget her and move on. And of course, Tori kept going back to the fact that it may not be such a bad idea to just take Jade and run. Tell her about Jessie, and if somehow she belived her, take the rest of her life and make it up to her. But as much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't. Her father would freeze her inheritance, and Jade would be cast away from all her dreams and everything she wanted. And Tori couldn't do that to her. Defeated and dejected, Tori left the school, certain that she was never coming back.

xxxxx

During lunch, André accidentally made the mistake of asking about Tori. Jade got up, furious, and walked away. The boy sat stunned, trying to figure out what he had done to set her off. And Beck and Cat were avoiding eye contact. They knew something, but wouldn't speak. And of course, Robbie, was, well, Robbie. He would be of no use. So the boy got up, and left the school, determined to find Tori. He wanted answers, but had no idea what he was about to find.

xxxxx

Once school was over, Jade's frustration had gotten the better of her. Jessie didn't know it, but she was about to make good on the promise of more "singing lessons". Jade smiled at the thought. Surprising the girl, pinning her down and taking her. Jade didn't care right then, she was too damaged. She wasn't thinking right. She pulled up to the house, and walked to the door. Jessie's father answered, and allowed her in.

"Jade, I didn't think you and Jessie had a lesson today."

"We didn't, but I wanted to anyway, so she could prepare. She's got an audition for the Big Showcase, and I want to make sure she'll be ready." The man pulled out his wallet. He handed Jade $100, and insisted she take it for helping. After finally accepting, after a few minutes of arguing, Jade made her way to the girl's bedroom. And when she did, she finally got some answers to her unspoken questions.

"Yeah, I know right? Tori Vega. Yeah, that Tori. Stupid bitch. Think of what this is doing to her. I force her to break up with her girlfriend. YEAH, I know. Girl's a dyke, can you believe it? But anyway, then I steal her girl, and rub it in her damn face. Oh man, I recorded that stupid goth while we were, uh, doing it. Yeah, I'm disgusted too. But I recorded it, and made sure to send it to Tori. That poor girl will never recover. I haven't seen her in school for a few days now. Oh, this is too fun. Huh? Oh, okay. I'll talk later then. BYE!" The happy blonde didn't know she had an audience. And worse, she didn't know about the pipebomb she had just lit.

But Jade, upset as she was, didn't confront her. She didn't want to do it that way. She realized just what had happened. Tori didn't break her. She gave her up. To protect her. To keep her safe, to shield her from everything. **"OH MY GOD."** Jade almost threw up right then and there. But she didn't. She walked back down stairs, and to her car. Thankfully, Jessie's father was gone, and didn't question the short visit.

**"OKAY, bitch wants to play. Fine. Game on. But for now, I gotta see Tori. Apologize for ever doubting her, ever hating her. Tori and I need to gameplan this damn girl's destruction." **

Jade got her phone, calling Cat. The bubbly redhead answered quickly.

"HI JADEY!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"Jadey, what's wrong?" Jade was getting more frustrated as the time was going, but let it slide.

"I'm on my way to Tori's."

"Jade, I thought-"

"CAT, stop. Tori didn't do anything. Jessie found out about us. She blackmailed Tori into leaving me. And then, rubbed herself going out with me in Tori's face."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But look, I'm about to apologize and fuck the hell out of Tori."

"You're sure?"

"Uh-huh. I just went to Jessie's for a little sex, and overheard the damn gank talking about it. She's dead, I just don't know how yet. I need Tori's help. Maybe yours too, to keep her distracted."

"Okay." The redhead started clapping. It wasn't hard to regain the girl's trust. Especially when there was a perfectly good reason for having broken it in the first place. "Bye, Jade. And tell Tori I'm sorry."

"Fine. Bye." After hanging up with Cat, Jade called Beck. The Canadian answered, a bit of exhaustion in his voice.

"Jade. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just want you to know, that Tori didn't break up with me on purpose."

"Huh?"

"I mean, she did. But it wasn't her idea. Jessica found out about us, and blackmailed her. She did this. And I need your help with something."

"Like?"

"I am about to beg for Tori's forgiveness, and fuck the hell out of her. Wipe that damned grin off your face. Anyway, I need time to plan my revenge with the damned girl. Can you keep her 'occupied', please?"

"ME? Why me?"

"Because, you're hot, and charming. Any girl would fall all over you. It'll be easy for you to distract her. Just for a day or two."

"Uggh, fine. But you owe me."

"I promise, one photo of me and Tori together, topless. Deal?"

"REALLY?"

"NO."

"Damn."

"But I will make it up to you." Jade didn't care about the rest of the conversation. She was almost to the Vega house. She thought about what to say to her, how to approach it. She almost had it figured out, when she pulled into the driveway, which was littered with police cruisers. Jade didn't wait. She was in the door instantly, looking for any signs of distress.

She could hear Mr. Vega upstairs, yelling. She walked up the stairs, looking at Trina and tuning out the yelling policeman. The girl was distressed, and almost to the brink of tears. But Jade could also tell was trying to be strong for her baby sister. There was so much that she wasn't letting out, at least not while Tori was around.

"What happened?"

"It's Tori. She grabbed dad's gun, and baracaded herself in her room. She said that once the sun went down, she was going to kill herself. She said that 'The light in her life was gone, and that once it was extinguished forever, she didn't deserve to live anymore'." Jade looked to the doorway, and saw André standing there also. He was trying his best, to no avail. Jade walked up, and moved the darker boy out of the way. She looked to Tori's father, and placed a hand in front of her. The man stopped for a moment, looking quizzically at her.

"I got this." She chuckled. A few weeks ago, and she might have said something along the lines of "Pull the damn trigger already" or something like that. But now, she didn't want that happening. Quite the opposite. "Trust me."

"Jade, I-" She cut him off. Her hand was over his mouth, and she offered a rather loud "SHUT UP BEFORE I GET MY SCISSORS". Everyone went silent.

"Tori, Tori open up." There was no response. Jade knew what she had to do, but was unsure of the consequences. **"For fuck's sake, West, she's in there like this, because she was protecting you. Now you have to protect her. Get her out alive, dumbass."** Jade sighed. She turned back to the crowd. "Five minutes, please?" They stood still, not wanting to go anywhere. Jade wasn't about to let them listen. "MOVE." The crowd scurried away, but Jade trapped André's arm. He was the only one he could trust with what was about to be said.

"Umm... Jade-" She didn't listen.

"Tori, I know what Jessie did. I know that she blackmailed you. I know that she forced you to break up with me." André looked at her astounded and confused, and she offered a soft nod. "Uh-huh. I'm in love with Tori, and she loves me. YOU hear that, Tori? I love you, and I know you love me. You don't have to worry about Jessie. I don't care what she says, what she does. All I care about-" The door flew open, and Tori's lips found Jade's. There were tears in both their eyes, and André just started to walk away.

"Jade, I-"

"Don't, Tori. You did nothing wrong. I finally understand. Thank you, for everything. I was wrong to doubt you, to think badly about you. I should have known that you really did mean it when you said you love me. That you wouldn't hurt me. Please, forgive me?" Tori cried out, hard, and fell into Jade's arms. She was mentally and physically exhausted from lack of sleep.

"I do love you. And don't ask forgiveness. I shouldn't have gone along with what Jessie said. But I only wanted to protect you. I know your home life is bad, so I wanted to try and wait until everything cleared up, and then beg your forgiveness once your birthday came and we could go away together." Jade listened, contemplating whether or not to tell Tori what her father had said. She didn't know that Tori had listened in that morning to the conversation with Cat. Or that Tori knew everything else.

"It's okay, Tori. Now then, please go down and give that gun to your father. He's worried sick."

"He's gonna be so disappointed with me."

"Well, then we'll have that in common too. But look, I'll be right there beside you, and I'll help you, however I can. I think we should tell them, and let them in on what happened. Or else, they'll never really understand."

"Oh man, that mean I have to tell my dad about drinking at your house."

"Don't. I'll take the blame. I'll tell him I spiked your drinks, or something like that."

"Okay." Tori's crying was calming into tiny sniffles, and she looked Jade in the eyes. "So, wanna go out sometime?" They shared a laugh and a kiss, and they walked into Tori's room. They didn't want to be disturbed. Tori grabbed her phone, telling her dad that she was okay. He came up the stairs, getting his gun. He looked to Jade for answers on how she calmed Tori down, and Jade offered a simple "Later". David nodded his head, and left the girls alone.

They started to get ready for their evening, and Jade picked up her phone. "Oh, by the way. Cat and Beck know, too." Tori smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

"Huh?"

"Well, Cat came the day after I broke up with you. She slapped me clear across the face, called me a bitch, and told me that she would hurt me if I ever came near you again." Jade chuckled.

"I told that little thing to stay away. That I didn't want anyone hurting you."

"Oh, well, she didn't listen."

"Yeah, no chiz. And you know Beck knows?"

"Yeah. Beck came and delivered your message to me."

"Message?"

"Yeah. He said you said you'd love me forever, and no matter what, you'd forgive me."

"I never said that. Not that it's not true, but I never asked him to say that." The girls laughed for a moment. Beck did always have a way helping the situation. "Damn, I think we owe him." **"Again."**

"Yeah. Maybe we should send him some sexy pictures." Jade was mentally laughing, thinking about the irony that she and Tori had the same idea. But she just nodded her head.

"Umm, I was thinking a can of lemonade." Tori bust out laughing. It was the first time in a while that she had felt like she was in a good enough mood to. Jade looked at her, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Tori, I love you."

"I love you too, Jade." Tori texted her mother, telling her that she needed her privacy and that Jade was staying to help her feel better. She also promised to explain everything. Holly asked Tori to thank Jade for her, who had no problem doing that. Tori locked the door, thankful that they wouldn't need to leave for the evening. It was still early, and they may need food eventually, but for the time being, they were just going to lay in each other's arms and hold each other. They were never letting go of each other again.

**Oh man, Jessie is dead. Now that Jori is on the same page, and the pipe bomb is lit, how much destruction can be caused? And how will their families react to their revelations? And how will Jade make it up to Beck for helping her? Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.: I got a lot of reviews asking for Jessie to be found out. I don't know how you figured out that it would happen this chapter, but you people are good! But this has been planned by myself and Aaronandsarah since before I wrote the first chapter.**


	12. Everything Changes

**-Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 12 - Everything Changes**

Jade and Tori were still laying in each others' arms, not wanting to move. They had too much time to make up for, and enough resentment of Jessie to fuel their bodies. Their lips had been in almost constant contact for the last hour, but with family, friends, and probably the stray police officer still in the house, there wasn't anything too hot or heavy. Tori looked into the shining green eyes of her girlfriend, smiling and wiping the tear from her eye.

"Jade, I'm so sorry." Jade kept her voice soft, soothing. She needed Tori to hear and feel the love in her words.

"Victoria, you have nothing to worry about. I understand. I'm actually grateful, in a way. You really do love me, if you're willing to do that to keep me safe." Tori smiled. Thankful that Jade understood, and was willing to forget everything made her giddy.

"Well, you know. I've kinda loved you since I met you, so I kinda felt obligated."

"Hmm, okay. Now, about Jessie." Both girls furrowed their brows at the name. It was obvious that she was in the cross hairs, and knowing Jade's nature, she was in for one hell of a bad day.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do something for me." There was a hint of evil, intrigue, and desperate need. Tori didn't like it.

"Like?"

"Okay, I am going to burn her, bad. Like, worse than I ever tried to do to you." The girls shared a short chuckle. "I mean, by the time I'm done with her, she'll have no where else to go. No more piano, no more singing, no more anything. She wanted to break you, so I am going to break her."

"Okay, so what do you need from me?"

"I need you to play along for a few days." Tori's confused look made Jade kiss her. She was just too cute.

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm kinda stumped for ideas. I need time to think. So in the meantime, as much as I want to puke saying this, I need to keep this charade up, and so do you." Tori gasped.

"You mean?"

"Uh-huh. I kinda need to continue "dating" the dumb bitch. And you need to continue acting helpless, and hurt." Tori's eyes went wide, and she let a shocked gasp out.

"But I just got you back. Jade, noooo." Tori started to whine.

"Baby, it'll only be in school, promise. I'll make sure I have "things" to do so I don't have to spend time with her. I'll be with you every night, promise." Tori didn't like it. But if it was necessary, she would go along with it. She wanted Jessie destroyed worse than Jade. But she wasn't as evil as Jade, and didn't have as much practice at doing things like that. So she would allow Jade to handle everything.

"Okay, so what if she gets suspicious?"

"She won't. Beck will keep her distracted. And Cat. And once I talk with Cat, she's probably going to continue acting like a protective sister, to keep up the charade. You may want to get into it with her over me, just to make it convincing, you know."

"No." Tori turned her back like a misbehaving three year old. She felt Jade's hands sliding along her shoulders, and down her arms. Once to her elbows, they moved to her breasts, cupping them. Tori gasped. She "yelled" at Jade in a whisper. "JADE, my family is here. STOP." Jade squeezed them, and Tori's hand automatically went to Jade's skirt, and traced her inner thighs.

"Uggh, tease."

"Hey, you did it first."

"True. Now, it's almost five. I want to go to dinner with my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend wants to go to dinner with you!"

"Ahh, but first, we promised your parents an explination." Tori sighed. She brought Jade back in for another kiss, which made them lose themselves for a few more minutes. Tori was doing her best to avoid the impending conversation, but when Jade broke the kiss and eyed the door, Tori huffed. She grabbed Jade's hand, and placed one more kiss on her lips, before walking down the stairs. By this time, all their friends from school, including Robbie, were there. Tori smiled to them, and was instantly afraid of her parents and oddly enough, Robbie. Well, not exactly Robbie, but Rex, and his damned opinions.

"Mom, Dad. Treen. Can I talk to ya'll for a minute?" The Vegas came over to their couch, eyeing Tori and Jade, unsure of what to make of it. David was still wondering how the goth had calmed his daughter down, and no one seemed to notice their fingers intertwined with each others.

"Sure, sweetie. Jade, guys, could you give us a minute?"

"Uh uh, Jade stays. And my friends. They all know, anyway. Well, except Robbie. But I want him to know." Tori went and sat beside her father, while Jade sat on the stairs. After an encouraging smile from her girlfriend, Tori cleared her throat. Just as she was about to speak, André decided he would try and play something inspirational and motivational on the piano. "ANDRÉ! Not now." David put his pinky in his ear, trying to stop the ringing. He looked to his daughter again, who looked back at her father. His wife came and sat on the edge of the couch, resting her arm across his shoulder. She smiled, and Tori started again.

"Okay, well, first of all, mom, dad, Treen, I'm- I'm" Tori couldn't bring herself to say it. It was one of those things that people didn't think they'd ever have to say, and that parents thought they would never have to hear.

"Go ahead, Tori. I'm right here." The Vegas looked to Jade, and back to Tori. Almost ashamed, Tori tried another time.

"I'm gay. Jade is my girlfriend." David and Holly were unfazed.

"EEWWWWW." Trina got up and walked away, before Jade came and placed her hand on Tori's shoulder, encouraging her to keep going.

"Umm, a few weeks ago, when Jade and I were working on our project for school, we-" Tori dipped her head. Her father was a cop, and had always warned her of the dangers of underaged drinking. And she had promised her mother that nothing would happen. She was about to speak up again, before Jade stepped in.

"I spiked her drinks. I got her drunk." The Vegas looked to Jade. David chuckled for a moment, before grabbing Jade's arm. Tori did her best to get him off her, but her father was too strong.

"DAD, NO. I LOVE HER. DON'T." Holly stopped Tori, before spinning her around.

"Young lady, you are in so much damned trouble. Drinking, gay, JADE, where the hell did you go wrong." Tori was almost to tears. Her second biggest fear, behind losing Jade, was coming true in front of her eyes. Her family was abandoning her. As if her choice made her a pariah, she was now about to be outcast. "Why couldn't you go out with Beck? He's a good looking boy. And Jade, is well-"

"A beautiful girl. An amazing person. The girl that I KNOW, I AM SPENDING THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH!" Tori's voice was strong, full of conviction. She had tears in her eyes, and was yelling at her mother to understand, to comprehend it. Unfortunately, Jade didn't hear any of it, because while Tori was talking with her mother, David had litearlly thrown the girl out, and now the goth was sitting in her car. She knew that Tori would fight. She knew that if needed, Tori would leave the house forever, and that she would stay with Jade. Jade didn't care anymore about what her father said. After the morning tirade he went into, she knew that she would be leaving the house soon anyway. So maybe Cat could let them stay with her until graduation, even if they would be annoyed on end by the countless things Cat would probably do.

Back inside, Tori was looking at her father, who was furious. "YOU are not gay. What the hell were you thinking, doing something with a girl like her? You let her do that, then what? Start kissing, huh? Maybe a bit of playing, and then a full on ORGY? VICTORIA, you are in so much damned trouble. As long as you are under my roof, you will live by my rules. No gays, no alcohol, no sex. GOT IT?" Tori composed herself rather quickly.

"Got it daddy!" She smiled. He turned away satisfied. Starting to walk up the stairs, he heard Tori call back to him as she was leaving. "I'll be back for my stuff later." She walked out the door, to Jade's car and into the waiting arms of her girlfriend. She started to cry, the pain and agony fresh in her heart. She broke down, chest heaving and lungs unable to keep air. She didn't want anything other than Jade at the moment. She didn't even remember being hungry. And Jade didn't care. She took Tori to Cat, and waited for the redhead to answer. Thankfully, all of their friends had gotten out of the shit storm from the Vega house before it got too heavy.

"Hi Tori, Jade." Cat was unusally quiet. But even as dense as she was, she was good at knowing when talking wasn't a good thing. Tori had just been through the hardest thing in her life, other than Jessie. "C'mon. I talked to my nona. She said it's okay if you stay here." The girls smiled, walking in and looking to the elderly woman. Tori thanked her for her hospitality, and sat stunned on the couch. Jade put her arm around her, and every so often, kissed her temple to keep her from breaking down again. Cat eventually joined them, and grabbed one of Tori's hands.

"Tori, I'm sorry about the way I acted. I thought-"

"It's okay, Cat. I would much rather you do that a thousand times over, than to go through my family just once." Cat smiled. She knew her friend needed her, and that Jade didn't care about her being close. She didn't need to be protective of Tori like she had been Beck, because she knew that Cat wasn't that way.

"Okay, girls, dinner." Cat's nona had some spaghetti tacos ready, and none of the girls had even noticed her cooking. They were too shell shocked by the evening to register anything. Tori's appetite kept her from eating her fill, but when Jade told her it wasn't good to not eat, she did get one down. But she was just thinking to herself, over and over, about things.

**"If my family reacted like that, imagine what Jade's father will do. I remember what she said about this morning, but she never mentioned that he knew this. And after him, what about her mother? And Hollywood, what will people think? Everything, my career, Jade's career, our futures, are in jeopardy."** Tori was breaking down on the inside. She couldn't take much more, and asked if she could turn in early. Nona showed her to the guest room, and she silently went to bed. She started to cry, and thinking about whether she made a mistake or not. **"No, I didn't. Jade is wonderful, and she loves me. Just like I love her. I said what I did, because I do. We'll be happy forever, even if no one else is for us. Well, of course, Cat will."**

Tori was asleep by the time Jade came in. Cat's nona knew that they were together, and didn't mind. Her only rule was that her house was to be respected, and nothing more than a simple kiss now and then would be acceptable. Jade understood, and thanked the woman again for everything. Jade finally slid into the bed beside Tori, placing her arm around her waist and grabbing her hand. Tori, familiar to the contact, rolled over and buried her face in Jade's chest. Jade started rubbing Tori's back, while kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Victoria. And I always will."

Now the only real problem was, how could Jade intentionally put Tori through something, just to get to Jessie? She couldn't see any way to do it, so she just grabbed her phone, texting her ex, Cat, and André.

_**Cat, I need a favor. Come in here, please**_

_**André, I need your help**_

_**Beck, distract Jessie tomorrow. Make sure she's not at school all day.**_

_**What do you need - André**_

_**Sure thing - Beck**_

_**André, I need you to write a song for Jessie. Make it as bitchy and hurtful as possible.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because, she found out about me and Tori, and intentionally broke us up to hurt Tori. And after tonight, I need her to see someone else get hurt, so she can start feeling better. Get it?**_

_**Ahh, yeah. I'll start it tomorrow. Anything else?**_

_**Well, Tori and I are going to act like nothing is wrong. Jessie won't see anything coming. I need you to take care of Tori while I can't.**_

_**Can do. And Jade**_

_**Huh?**_

_**Congrats. You've got a great girl**_

_**Thanks.**_

Cat finally came into the room with Jade and Tori, rubbing her eyes. "Jadey, what's wrong?" Jade wanted to scream at her, but wouldn't risk anything with Tori. She kept her voice low. But Tori was so mentally drained, she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Cat, Tori and I are going to play a game." Cat started hopping and clapping, before her best friend stopped her. "Look, Jessie doesn't know that I know she did this to Tori. And we're going to keep it that way, okay?" Cat nodded. "Good, now. I already talked to Tori about it. Beck is going to distract Jessica tomorrow, so we can plan how to get her back. But for now, I need you to still treat Tori like dirt, as if she really did hurt me, okay?"

"Huh?" Jade was getting upset.

"Look, if Jessie knows that she's been caught, then she'll never walk into whatever trap I set for her. So we need to keep her from finding out, so I can have time to plan it out, okay?"

"Ohhh, right."

"So, even though I know you won't want to, I need you to act like Tori's a bad person, okay?" Cat nodded. "Good. Now, any ideas?" Cat stood for a moment, her finger in the corner of her mouth. She eventually shook her head, and Jade told her to go back to bed. Cat walked away, and Jade turned back to Tori, rubbing her back again and kissing her head. Eventually, the girls were asleep in each others' arms.

xxxxx

When Tori woke up the next morning, she was hoping that everything was some horrible dream. But waking up in an unfamiliar place, even in the arms of the girl she loved, she was uneasy. She picked up her pearphone, looking at the clock. It was past time for school, and Tori jumped up, trying to hastily get ready. When Jade stopped her and pulled her back on the bed, Tori was unsure of what to make of it.

"Tori, you need to calm down."

"But we're late for school."

"We're not going to school. Now, go back to bed."

"But-"

"I'm not arguing about this with you. Now please, it's too early in the morning."

"Jade." The goth let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't like being woken, or forced to stay awake when she didn't want to.

"What?"

"Did, did last night happen?" Tori was still too shell shocked. Unable to comprehend it all, she was searching for answers. And Jade was the only one who could give them to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did I actually get kicked out of my house?"

"I'm afraid so, baby. But look at me-" Tori turned to Jade, with tears in her eyes. "I promise you, no matter what, I won't turn my back on you. You protected me, and now, I want to do the same for you. That's why you're not going to school today. You're not in the mood, and don't need a million questions. We'll take the rest of the week, and the weekend, and worry about school and everything else later, okay."

"Okay. What about Jessie?" Tori saw the fire light in Jade's eyes, and her evil grin. The goth scoffed.

"Well, I'm not done with the plan. But I do have the first step. And I even got Cat on board."

"Okay, what do I need to do?" Tori showed a little happiness, knowing that Jessie was on the path to utter destruction. Jade was right, just the thought alone was bringing her mood up. So if that was good, imagine what actaully seeing it would do.

"Just show up when needed. Nothing else. Cat and I will handle the rest, okay?" Jade kissed Tori, who laid back down and rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since she seems to be such a homophobe-" The word made Tori cringe and start crying. The memory of her family was too fresh. Tori felt herself breaking again, and Jade wrapped her up. "-sorry, baby. But, anyway, I figure we use it against her. Cat's going to get her alone, and kiss her. And I'll be there, taking pictures the entire time. Cat said she could even grab the girl's ass if needed. We'll make Jessie look like the thing she hates most." Tori smiled. It was a good start. But there was so much more that needed to be done, and everyone knew it. Thankfully, Beck had texted Jade earlier and told her that he got Jessie away from the school so she wouldn't know that Jade and Tori were together.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"That's all I got right now. But I know together, you and I can ruin her." Tori finally laughed, and Jade was happy that Tori wasn't completely honest and a prude. Of course, she had shown it the first night they had been together, so it wasn't like she didn't know. But Jade did like a little reassurance every now and then.

"Okay, so what are we doing the rest of the day?"

"Well, right now, I'm going back to sleep. And so are you. We'll figure out everything else later."

"Jade?"

"Uggh, Vega. What?"

"I heard you and Cat yesterday morning in the bathroom. And I heard what your dad did." Tori saw the slight sadness in Jade's eyes. Jade felt like shit, having talked about her the way she had. "But it made me realize something."

"What?" Tori kissed Jade slowly, making sure to get her full attention before continuing.

"It's just, I don't care anymore. After that and my family, and Jessie, I just don't care. If no one accepts us, I don't care. Making you happy is all I care about anymore. I even told my parents I was spending the rest of my life with you." Tori chuckled, and Jade's eyes went wide. She wasn't sure she had heard right. She had thought about it, but their relationship was so fresh and new, that she didn't know that Tori would think about something like that so early.

"What?"

"I want to spend my life with you, Jadelyn. I remember telling you that no matter what, I'm here as long as you want me. I want you forever, so it's your decision how far this goes."

"Really?" Jade was starting to cry again, and Tori placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Uh huh." Tori grabbed Jade's hands, kissing them and looking her girlfriend in the eyes. "I love you, Jadelyn. You are too important to me anymore. Jessie can do whatever, our families can do whatever. It's you and me, against the world if we have to." Jade chuckled. She finally felt connected to someone. Tori saw who she was, accepted it, and embraced it. She wanted her, forever. Jade was brought to tears, and looked to her latina.

"I love you too, Victoria."

"Oh, and Jade?"

"Yeah."

"Last thing, promise. And we'll go back to bed."

"Okay."

"I'm taking my drivers test again. Saturday."

"Well, watch for old ladies. And no drinking before hand." The girls shared a laugh before wrapping themselves in each others' arms, and falling back asleep.

xxxxx

When Jade finally woke back up, it was past noon, and Cat's nona was gone. Jade smelled food coming from the kitchen, and went to see what was going on. Tori was cooking, and there was a good amount of food ready for them. Eggs, muffins, bacon. And of course, orange juice. Jade sat down, looking to Tori, imagining and laughing at how Tori looked like a perfect house wife. She had her hair pulled up in a bun, and an apron around her upper body, so she wouldn't ruin her clothes. Jade got back up, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist to her stomach, and kissing her cheek. "Morning."

"Uh uh- afternoon." Jade shrugged. She grabbed some of the plates of food, bringing them and sitting beside Tori. "So, Jade-" Tori shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth, and waiting a moment before finishing. "-what are we doing the rest of the day?"

"Oh, you'll see." Jade winked. Tori's pants got wet, and even though she didn't mind, she didn't want her entire relationship with Jade to be sexually based. But Jade had a surprise for her, and was about to show her her romantic side. Jade pulled out her phone, texting Cat.

_**You get the things I need?**_

_**Yep. Everything with Jessie is going well too. Haven't seen her all day, and I think Beck is doing his best to keep her away**_

_**Awesome. I need the stuff when you come home. Please don't forget it.**_

_**It's already in my car**_

_**Great. Thanks**_

_**Bye Jadey**_

_**DON'T**_

Jade sighed. Looking to Tori, a smile was permanantly plastered on the latina's face. "Okay, Tori. You're weirding me out. Why are you so happy?"

"Because, I have a hot girlfriend, and I'm in love. Can't I just be happy?"

Jade sighed, and laughed. "Okay, fine. If you need anything from me, let me know."

"Oh, my lips are a bit deprived." Tori quivered her lip, and Jade instantly pulled her in for a long kiss, and made sure the latina was sent to get ready for their day. Jade started to clear the table and get ready for her surprise.

**Okay, I did not see this happening this way. I did have Tori admitting her true feelings to Jade, but not because of her own family. Sorry if this upset any of you, and Aaronandsarah, I promise, the way I got the rest of this planned, it will work out perfectly. Just trust me. Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.: I already know the majority of the next chapter, and it will mainly consist of Jade and Tori's first official date. There will be some other things, but that will be the main part. But since I already have it in my head, it shouldn't take too long to write. Should be up by Monday, or Tuesday at the latest.**


	13. The First Date

**-Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 13 - The First Date**

Jade left Tori in the shower, going home to meet Cat and make sure that Tori wouldn't be let in on her surprise. She didn't want Tori to feel abandoned, though, so she left her a small note. Tori was letting the warmth of the shower wash over her body, and the imagination of Jade caressing her free her of all her mental trouble. She was finally certain of everything.

**"If my family doesn't accept me, or my friends, then fuck them. I've got Jade, and honestly, she is all I want and need. So if it came down to me and her, and having to struggle for the rest of our lives just to make it, then I'd take that in a heartbeat over happiness and family anyday. Besides, I'll be happy with her, so all I'll really be missing is family. But then again, we'll be family, and we can adopt and build like a lot of gays and lesbians. And of course, if our friends don't accept us, then we can just find new friends. Besides, Cat is on our side, and Beck. And André seemed pretty cool with the idea, I think. I never actually saw his reaction before everything happened last night. And Robbie, well, he's a friend, but no one I'm close to. So losing him will hurt, but it most definately won't be the end of the world."**

Tori washed her body with the cotton candy body wash and shampoo, allowing herself a moment to be thankful for Cat, and everything she had done. For one, she had prompted the girls to get together. Without her, then none of this would have happened, but Tori was still glad it had. Two, when Tori "broke up" with Jade to protect her, Cat showed just how much she could be trusted and how great a friend she was by keeping Jade sane enough until things worked themselves out. And she forgave Tori once the truth had finally come through. And third, she was more than willing to help with the destruction of the girl who had caused all this in the first place. Had Jessie not interfered, then Tori would have never done what she had. David and Holly wouldn't know, and Tori would be safe and sound at school, instead of cowering like a hurt puppy away from how she thought people might react. She would still have her family, her own bed and clothes, etc.

**"Hmm, wait a moment. I don't have anything to wear tonight. Crap. I mean, I guess I could borrow some of Cat's clothes, but it won't be the same."** Finally turning the water off in the shower, and stepping out, she heard the emptiness in the house. She knew nona wasn't there, and that Cat was at school, but she at least expected Jade to toy with being caught, and rush in the bathroom and start making out with her the moment the water was off. It caught Tori by surprise, and she was a little on edge after exiting the bathroom. She had one of Cat's bathrobes on, and was making her way through the house. She made her way to the kitchen, finding Jade's note for her.

_My dearest Victoria_

_First, don't panic. I went home to get ready for tonight. I'll be back at 5, so make sure that sweet ass of yours is ready. Second, I made sure to get some clothes for you to wear from Cat, they're in the spare bedroom. I think you'll like them, I know I did. Thirdly, no matter what happens, know that I will always come back to you, and that I will never give up. You are mine, as long as you want me. You said forever wasn't enough for you, and that our lives would be a good start. I feel like that's not even a drop in a bucket compared to the amount of time I want from you. I love you, Victoria, and hope that tonight will be one you will never forget. I know it won't for me. ;) I've got something special planned, and don't even ask until we're there, or else you may ruin it. And you know how I get. Just remember your damned prome._

_Forever yours,_

_Jadelyn_

Tori was in tears halfway through the note. She knew that Jade's feeling were never easy for her, but that her writing allowed her the freedom to express it. And she had done so so elloquently, and masterfully. And then, but the time she read the last sentence, she was laughing. She regreted ruining her girlfriend's production, but did remember her in the dress. She had looked rather sexy in the dark green, and the length was perfect. Just enough to cover what's important, while keeping it interesting.

Tori walking into the spare bedroom, and as Jade had predicted, she was happy with what she found. There was a sequined blue top, and some tight dark skinny jeans. And a pair of black boots. The only problem with it, was that there was no underwear. She couldn't throw on yesterday's, and wouldn't dream of asking another girl to borrow a pair. **"Hmm, I bet Jade planned this. Oh well, guess I'm going commando. Darn."** Tori snapped her finger at her inner thought, "upset" that she wouldn't have any protecting from Jade's hands. Of course, ever since Jade had leaned into her, and whispered "I'll help you", all Tori wanted was Jade's hands on her body. The actions of that night had lit a fire in her, and she was intent on keeping it lit as long as possible. Tori looked to the clock, noting that she had a little over two hours to finish getting ready. She knew Cat would be with Jade after school, and that she wouldn't see her. But she wasn't sure about Nona. So she locked the door to the guest bedroom, and wrapped her body in the borrowed clothing.

xxxxx

"Cat, this is perfect. Thank you." Jade was looking to everything her bestfriend had brought for her. Everything requested, and a few more items Jade hadn't thought about, but after seeing them, knew would be neccessary.

"You're welcome." Cat hugged her friend, and left her to her own. She knew what Jade's plans were for the night, but wouldn't go home. She wasn't the best with secrets, and had sworn to Jade that she wouldn't let it slip. So the only thing she could do was stay away from Tori. Cat went back downstairs, getting in her car and driving away to get a Freezy Queen.

Jade was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She kept it as simple as possible, so she could get it done quicker. Soon, she had some deep red lipstick, a dark eye shadow and a light amount of blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a crimson top, and her usual combat boots. She added some green highlights to her hair, and gave herself a once over. Satisfied, she walked to the door, ready for her first official date with Tori Vega.

**"Please, let this go right. I need her. And from the looks of it, and sounds of her family, she needs me. I'm never letting her go again, for any reason. Even if she stops fighting, I never will."** Jade felt the box in her pocket, which had been another reason she wanted to leave Tori for a moment. Jade had only had a few minor roles before, and she had promised the money was to be used to further her writing. But Tori was too important, and needed it more than she did.

xxxxx

Tori answered the doorbell, noting that it was exactly five. Jade was punctual, if nothing else. But to Tori, she was everything else, and more. Tori looked to Jade, who had a sly smile on her face. It didn't unsettle her though, because Tori trusted Jade. She was the only one left who she could. Of course, Cat, but she was as threatening as a sick puppy. So protection from the outside world, was to be left to Jade West.

"Wow, Tori, I was right. You look great." Tori smiled. She didn't mind being called hot. But that was such a guy's word, and it really only meant "I want to get in bed with you". Pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, looking great. Those were the words that really touched her heart, and made her melt. Tori wrapped Jade up, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"My thoughts exactly. Now, you said not to ask, so I won't. But, what do I need to do?" Jade held up a blindfold. Tori eyed it for a moment, wondering what game Jade might be playing. After a moment, she turned around, and Jade had it tied around her head, nullifying her vision. Jade placed a kiss on Tori's neck before lightly biting her ear. She grabbed Tori's hand, leading her back to the car, and opening her door. After making sure Tori was in, and buckled, which Jade took extra fun in tracing Tori's body after making sure, she walked back around to her door. Opening it, she heard Tori whine. "Jade, you don't play fair."

"Hush, Tori. Now then, just listen to the music, and sing along if you'd like. Anything to distract you. It's gonna be a long ride." Jade started her CD player, and Tori instantly recognized the song. It was the same song she had done for Sophia Michelle's play. And Jade was right in her mind. Hearing Tori singing it, she knew that she was giving it extra to project the words to her. After the song, Jade stopped the car. She leaned over to Tori, placing her head on the latina's shoulder, and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Tori." After a quick make out session, the girls were on the road again. This time, the song for the two losers at Karaoke Dokey. They both sang, belting it out at the top of their lungs and laughing along with each other. All either girl wanted was their hands on their hips, and they would never stop staring at their - HEY. This time, when the car stopped, Tori leaned over to Jade, returning the favor from earlier. Another short make out session, and the car was going a third time.

After hearing the song from the Platinum Music Awards, which both girls sang, Jade stopped the car again. This time, the engine was stopped as well, and Jade offered a soft "We're here.". Tori reached for her blindfold, but Jade asked her to keep it on a little bit longer. Tori agreed, and she waited until Jade's hand grabbed hers and pulled her softly from the car. She heard the trunk open, close, and the Jade's hand guiding her. "So, Tori, do you know where we are?" Tori thought. She hadn't paid attention to which way the car had turned, and she couldn't hear anything familiar. And her vision was still blocked. She shook her head, and Jade let out a light laugh. It was all going according to plan. After a few moments, Jade finally allowed Tori to take off the blindfold.

When Tori's eyes caught sight of where she was, she instantly broke down. The beauty of it all was too much to handle. She was surrounded by trees, and could see a stream a little ways away. There was sunlight on them, enough that Tori could fully take in everything around her. She saw a patch of lillies and daisies, and tried to find Jade. After searching for a moment, she looked down. Jade was laying on a checkered red and white sheet, a picnic basket next to her. There was a vase with a red rose, and a few glasses with some pink lemonade. Tori laid down with Jade, looking at everything and trying to figure out where she was. But she couldn't place it.

"Jade, this is beautiful. I mean, it's got nothing on you, but wow. Where are we?"

"Thank you, Tori. It is beautiful, just like you. We're on the edge of Hollywood. When I was nine, I ran away from home. I found this place, my own secret paradise. It was here that I was inspired to write my first play, and where I found my passion. It was also here that I thought about you for the first time, in that way. That was nearly two years ago. I remember seeing Penny the zombie, and the Victoria, the perfect girl." Jade started tearing up. "I thought about why I couldn't get you out of my head. Then, two years ago, at Karaoke Dokey, with those two losers hitting on us, I finally realized what it was. I liked you, Tori. I actually liked you, and wanted you. And then the Platinum Music Awards. I don't know if you know or not, but I was watching when you and Beck almost kissed that night. And how you turned him away, because of me. It was right then, Tori, that I knew I loved you. I've never treated you right, but I feel like if you'll give me a clean slate, then I'll do my best to make it up to you for the rest of my life." Jade pulled the box out of her pocket, producing a small gold ring, a diamond sitting on top. "Victoria Dawn Vega, will you marry me?"

Tori couldn't even take in everything. The scenery alone had her teary eyed, but Jade's speech and the ring in her face got her into a full fledged, chest heaving, eyes running crying fit. It took a few moments to answer, but when she nodded her head, and offered a rather loud "YES!", which could have shattered a normal person's eardrums, the girls' lips found each others. They were in each other's arms instantly, their hands moving across their lovers' bodies. Tori realized that just like her, Jade wasn't wearing a bra. It allowed her hands the freedom to do what was both girls wanted. Her hand slid under Jade's top, cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples.

Jade, whose body had been deprived of Tori's touch since the entire Jessie incident started, fell under Tori's spell quickly. Tori's lips never deviated, never strayed away. After the girls couldn't go without breathing any more, they decided to hold the sex off, at least until they had food in them. They had eaten shortly earlier, but were still not going to chance forgetting to eat. After a few gulps of the pink lemonade, and eating a few sandwiches and some potato salad, the girls looked to each other again. Tori's curiosity got the better of her.

"Jadelyn?"

"Hmm.?"

"Why, if this place is special to you, would you bring me here? Aren't you afraid I'll ruin it?"

"No, Victoria. I know you'll respect it as much as I do, and that you'll leave it's beauty and grace alone. Except of course, for one thing." Jade got up, her top rather wrinkled after Tori had played. She shed the unneccessary clothing, and Tori looked at her in awe. Not just because of her looks. But that Jade would expose herself like that in a public place. "Oh, don't worry, Tori. We're about a quarter mile in the woods. No one will come down here. Now follow me." Tori knew what she meant. Walk beside me, do what I do. But Tori took her own top off as well, wanting to match Jade. The girls looked at each other for a moment, trying not to let their hormones get the better of the. They were failing rather miserably, so Jade decided to speed up what she was doing. She grabbed a knife from her boot, and walked to the tallest tree she could find. "Tori, everytime I came here as a child, I climbed this tree. It's special to me, just like you." Jade brought Tori into another kiss, fondling her breasts before breaking away for a moment. She took the knife, carving a crude heart into the bark of her special tree. She then carved a JW in the middle, and handed the knife to Tori. After branding the tree with a TV, she gave the knife back to Jade. Jade put the date under the heart, and an infinity sign beside it. Looking back to Tori, she grabbed her hand and led her back to the picnic blanket.

She laid Tori down softly, looking at her with awe. She kissed her before laying beside her, and intertwining their hands. Content with just laying with Tori until the sun went down, and the taking her home, Jade pulled Tori into her. But when she did, Tori's head landed too close to her breasts, and Tori's eyes couldn't look away. She grabbed one, playing lightly with one of the soft, puffy nipples, while her other hand went around Jade's back pulling her on top. Tori winked, then asked Jade a simple question. "Wanna play a game?"

"Of?"

"Truth or dare."

"I'm game."

"Okay, which one you want?"

"Dare." Tori put her finger to her mouth, "contemplating" what she wanted Jade to do. She finally looked to Jade, pulling her closer in whispering in her ear.

"You sure no one will see us?" Jade nodded. "I dare you to masturbate." Jade faked her shock, knowing where Tori was going with it. "I'll help you if you want. And in return, I want you to help me." Jade nodded, grabbing the button on her pants and pulling it, allowing herself and Tori access to work. She grabbed her fianceé's hand, and moved it along with hers down her pants. As Tori expected, Jade wasn't wearing underwear either, so hitting the target was rather easy. Tori's lips found Jade's again, and her hand was dancing with Jade's lower lips, keeping the girl's excitement on high. Tori's other hand was playing with Jade's nipples again, and soon, Jade was crying into the open air, begging for more and letting loose all the emotions she had pent up over the last week. Tori moved off her lips, moving to Jade's ear and nipping at it, while her hands moved Jade's jeans down off her hips. Tori got the combat boots off, and the dark jeans, and soon, was diving head first into Jade's core. The goth, who was tettering close to the edge, let her voice get higher and more desperate.

"Tori, Tori, YES, TORI, OH GOD YESSs, TTOOORRRIIII!" Tori finally added a few fingers in Jade's core, and her tongue was easily winning the battle with her clit. Tori's free hand started spanking Jade's ass, before stopping and just praising it's perfect proportions and firmness. Jade reached down, her hands interlacing with Tori's hair, begging her mouth and tongue to get deeper and harder, and soon, she had too much, and came on Tori, who didn't seem to mind. She did her best to clean Jade of everything, using her tongue. She even allowed Jade to taste herself off Tori's fingers. As soon as she was able, Jade flipped Tori down, not wasting a moment in returning the favor. She pulled the tight jeans off, and looked at Tori. Still out of breath, she tried to ask a simple question.

"Huhh, huhh, shit. Tori, you, huhh, trust me?" Huffing, she was finally rewarded with a nod. She looked down at Tori's bare body, and smiled. "Turn over, and get on your hands and knees." Tori looked up skeptically for a moment, before flipping and reaching the requested position. She felt Jade's chest on her back, and then one finger poking her core. Jade's free hand reached around her body, grasping her breasts and playing with the already hard nipples. Thankfully, Jade was a bit taller. So she had enough length to her that she could kiss Tori over the shoulder, while keeping her hands in place. Tori's body, being assaulted from every possible side, went into a convulsion. Jade was pumping into her core hard and fast, and squeezing her tits hard. Tori took her hand that she knew wouldn't block Jade's ability to keep on her tits, and started massaging her clit. Soon, she was crying out louder and more erratically than Jade.

"YEs, YES, OH JADE. PLEASE, JADE. YES YES. YES! MORE, HARDER. FASTER HARDER YESSSS!" Tori's body finally shook itsself to the core, her orgasm hitting hard. But Jade wasn't done. She pulled herself off Tori's body, before her lips found themselves to Tori's core. Jade's hands widened Tori's hips, and the goth's tongue started licking the inside and out of Tori. Tori screamed out more and more by the moment, before she realized that Jade was laying down, her core in Tori's face. So Tori did the only plausable thing. She laid down fully, and while Jade was still pleasuring her, started working Jade's core again. Tori thought the moment couldn't get any better, but she didn't see Jade reach into the picnic basket for one last surprise. She pulled out a large vibrator. She turned it on, placing it into Tori's dripping core, the latina crying out against it. But as much as it hurt, and the discomfort was out of place, she would never ask Jade to stop. She trusted her finaceé, plus it just felt too damned good. Tori finally came again, and reached down, grabbing the toy from Jade, and placed it on her, returning the favor. After Jade finally had enough, and actually began begging Tori to stop, the latina finally relented. At least, with the vibrator.

Once free of the additional help, Tori looked at Jade. "Okay, Jadelyn-" Tori couldn't even keep her composure. Her breathing was stressed, and shallow. But she was too horny and in love to stop any time soon. "-you're turn. Trust me?" Jade nodded. She had no idea what Tori was up to, or how the latina could possibly keep going. Tori kissed Jade, and raised her right leg. She moved her own left under it, before placing her right over Jade's left. Their cores came together, and Jade finally understood. She started grinding Tori, and their pleasured moans filled the open air again. It took until sundown at about nine PM, but the girls finally gave out. They finally got their clothes back on, and back to Jade's car. They drove back to Nona's, singing along with the rest of Jade's CD, which was full of songs Tori had sang, and even the one that Jade had sang to get Beck back. But Tori, who never asked, silently hoped that she had actually sang the song to her.

Once back at the house, the girls walked in, noticing Cat on the couch with a rather large grin. Tori didn't know Cat knew, but the instant the redhead saw the ring, she knew things had gone well. Why else would she be wearing it, or they have been gone for so long? Cat congratulated them both, and walked away for bed. She had a long day of distracting Jessie ahead of her, and she knew that now more than ever, she had to be perfect at it. But there was one last thing she needed to say. She walked up to Jade, looking at her.

"Tori, make sure she doesn't kill me." Both girls looked at her rather quizzically.

"Okay, Cat, but I don't see-"

"Beck and I are going out." Jade stood stunned for a moment.

"What?"

"Well, he said that with you two occupied, that he would be lonely. Plus he's actually kinda liked me for a long time. Plus, we're working on keeping Jessie occupied, and we were in his RV, and well, he kissed me. When I sat there for a moment, he apologized. But I kissed him back, and, oh Jadey, I'm so sorry."

"About? We broke up, and we're all friends. Beck can date whoever he wants. And besides, I'm never going back to him, so it's not like I can tell him or you no. I'm happy for you, Cat. Really, I am." Jade hugged her bestfriend, and thanked her again for everything she was doing to help. Jade walked to Tori's room, saw her on the phone, texting someone.

"Who was that?"

"André. I just told him about tonight. Well, not where we were, or the sex. Which was fucking amazing, by the way."

"I'll say, Tori. I thought our one drunken night, or the morning in the shower was fun. But damn, that wasn't anything compared to tonight. I swear, I told you you could do that whenever you wanted. And if you keep getting better at it like you are, then shit. Please, do it as much as possible, please."

"Okay then. But he knows we're engaged!" Tori's eyes sparkled at the thought. She didn't care about anything else, except that she and Jade would be together forever.

"So tell me something, Mrs. Victoria Dawn Vega West."

"What's that, Mrs. Jadelyn West Vega?"

"How's it feel?"

"Perfect, just like you." Tori kissed Jade softly, and held her tight.

"My thoughts exactly." Jade intertwined their hands, and the girls started to fall asleep.

**Awwww. That's so sweet. Even without family, Tori will still be happy, right? Of course, she still has to navigate around Jessie, and all that crap. And of course, dodge Jade's family if they ever find out. So anyone with any idea where this is going? Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.: AaronandSarah, I know I added this in without your permission. But as I said in the last chapter, I promise that everything in the outline will occur before this is over. If you'll just trust me, I promise it'll work out. After the way I ended chapter 12, I felt this was needed. Plus, the overview for chapter 13 was kinda light, so there wasn't alot for me to work with, so I added this as a buffer so I can combine 13 and 14 into one large chapter. Promise, it'll work out fine.**


	14. Fate Carries Us

**-Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 14 - Fate Carries Us**

Tori woke up Saturday morning, ready for her driver's test. She had dreamt of passing since she got her learners when she turned fifteen. Now seventeen, almost eighteen, she was a bit of a preturd for not having her full license. She was so giddy when she woke up, she forgot about Jade's morning policies, and shook Jade awake, watching the scowl on her face. But as angry as Jade was, it was too adorable for Tori.

"DAMNIT, Tori. You KNOW I'm not a morning person." Jade was obviously ticked off, but Tori didn't seem to mind or care. She was in a great mood. She looked at Jade, who was trying her best to not ask. Because she knew the answer. But Tori's look prompted her to anyway.

"Uggh, Vega, what's with the smile?" Tori leaned down, kissing Jade softly. She nuzzled herself in the crook of Jade's neck, lightly kissing it and then sucking on it for a moment. She wrapped Jade in a bear hug, listening to the growls her fiancée threw her way, but knew she wouldn't act upon. She just wanted to sleep. She finally got up, stradling Jade and looking at her.

"Well, one, I'm engaged!" Tori showed the ring to Jade, as if she had never seen it before. Tori was damn proud of that ring, and where she was going. So why not flaunt it? Especially since she and Jade had talked, and they were beginning their destruction of Jessie the next day. So she wouldn't have to hide it. "Two, I have an amazing fianceé, who loves me." Jade looked up, accepting and following along. "And you wanna know something?"

"Huh?"

"I love her too. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. Nothing ever matters when I'm with her. Like time just stops, leaving me paralyzed and unable to do anything. But I don't care anymore, because I am more than willing to have her "help" me." Tori leaned back down to Jade, kissing her again and tracing her bra through her shirt. "And three, I'm gonna pass my driver's test today!" The idea made Tori start bouncing, and Jade couldn't help thinking she was in love with a lunatic. She had made the decision to marry Tori knowing that, but it didn't mean she wasn't still weirded out by it, if only just a little.

"Oh, would you like a kiss for good luck?" Jade looked into the cocoa eyes, which never faltered. Tori shook her head, and Jade pulled her down, wrapping her arms around her and placing the kiss gently on her lips. So much for not a morning person. When Tori got up to get ready for her day, because her driver's test was in a few hours, Jade wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her down with a thud and landing her in the goth's lap.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Jade started moving one hand along the hem of Tori's pajama bottoms, before it was swatted away. Tori instantly regretted the decision, as she saw Jade's lips quivering. But she knew it was only for show, to keep Tori by her side.

"Hey, Cat and her nona are in this house, you know? We don't want to wake them." Tori looked at Jade, "scolding" her while trying to keep her hormones in check.

"Then you'd better be extra quiet. This is for luck." Jade reached her hand to Tori's pajamas again, and watched as the latina shook her head. Jade's hand expertly found it's way, hitting Tori's core and playing softly with it. Jade wasn't doing anything more than teasing, but she was doing enough that Tori almost couldn't contain herself. So Tori did the only thing to let her hormones out. She literally ripped Jade's top, exposing the breast hidden beneath, and latched onto her right breast, sucking like a child begging for her morning meal. Jade finally poked a finger inside Tori, who instantly subjegated herself, and pulled a pillow over her face. She kept her moans low, and they were mostly absorbed by the large, soft cushion. Soon, Jade's hand stopped, knowing that Tori couldn't take too much more without alerting the entire house. The goth looked down on her fianceé, smirking and knowing Tori wasn't pleased about being teased.

"Good luck today, baby. Now then, I'm awake. So I'll go get some breakfast while you take a shower. We'll leave soon."

"Umm, Jade." Tori pointed to Jade's exposed upper torso, who laughed for a moment while searching the shared dresser with Tori for something to wear. She had told her father she was staying with Tori to work on a project, which wasn't a total lie. She was with Tori, and there was a project to be done. But Mr. West didn't need the full truth. She had told him it would take a few days, so she had taken things to change into. Soon, Jade felt Tori creep up behind her, grabbing her by the waist and moving her head up with a few fingers under her chin. She looked deep into the emerald eyes, before moving slowly, capturing her lips and stroking Jade nipple with one hand. Her free hand intertwined with Jade's, and they stood in their moment of perfection, before finally seperating and getting ready for their day. "Jade."

"Ughh, Vega."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tori."

xxxxx

_Now Serving TDV 1771, at counter number 4._

Listening to the electronic voice calling her up for her test, and with another quick hug from Jade, Tori walked to the counter. Hearing Jade's encouragement, and telling her not to hit any old ladies, she smiled and looked to the woman. She gave her application to the attendant, who looked at her. Almost like she recognized her somehow, the woman stared for a moment. Then it finally hit her, why she knew the name and face.

"Oh my god, were you on the Platinum Music Awards? You were great." Tori shook her head, before thanking the woman. "Just know, we don't give celebrities special treatment." The woman walked out from behind the counter, leading the way to the testing ground.

"That's okay. I like it fair." Tori walked with the woman, to the parking lot and to Jade's car. She unlocked the car, allowing the administrator to get in and buckled before getting in herself. She checked her mirrors, adjusted her seat the way it needed to be, and started the engine. Soon, she was off and rolling.

Jade, on the inside of the building, made sure to text Jessie, and set her up for phase one of the trap.

_**Hey, Jess. Sorry I haven't talked to you recently. I haven't felt good, and didn't want you getting sick. Wanna meet up for dinner tomorrow night? I know a great place in North Hollywood.**_

_**Oh, Jade. Hey, yeah, that sounds great. ;)**_

_**See you later**_

_**xoxo**_

Almost gagging and throwing up, Jade was happy things were going the way they needed to. Soon, Jessie would be a memory in Tori and her combined pasts, and they would be free to do whatever. With school almost over, and with a minor role in a horror movie coming up, Jade knew she could move out of her parents' house, and room with Tori. And Tori had Mason Thornesmith to help with her music, and André had been recently signed. It wouldn't take long for her to become a household name, or to make enough money that she and Jade would be comfortable forever.

After what seemed like an eternity, and watching some of the dregs who came in for their written tests and failed, which Jade found much joy in, Tori finally returned. She was beaming from ear to ear. Jade walked up beside her, asking for her keys. Tori refused, walking up to the counter, and allowing the lady to take her picture. Soon, a brand new, laminated California Driver's License was printed, and Tori looked to it with joy. After thanking to woman, and walking out the door with Jade, Tori opened the passenger door, but didn't get in. She ushered Jade in, who was reluctant to be the passenger in her own car. But after a long kiss, and a nice slap on the butt, Jade agreed. Anthing to keep Tori in a good mood would mean more love for Jade. And Jade, even though her past was quite cold, bitter, and broken, was finally getting used to the idea of being taken care of and loved. So she didn't mind allowing Tori to drive.

After the latina sat down in the driver's seat, Jade looked at her.

"So, baby, where we headed?"

"Our second date. You showed me your special place last night, and now, I'm gonna show you mine. It's kinda a long drive, though, so you may want to entertain yourself." Jade grabbed the same blindfold from the previous night, and the CD of Tori. No one said that things that aren't broken should be fixed. So Jade made sure not to watch as the newest driver on the road carried her along, and they lost themselves to the music. Jade thought about kissing Tori, or something else, but didn't want the girl distracted. After an hour behind the wheel, Tori removed Jade's blindfold. They were at the ocean, a small out of the way beach in front of them.

"Umm, Tori, I don't have a bathing suit."

"That's quite alright. No one will see us here." Tori looked to Jade, and both girls' seductive smiles gave them away. **"Hmm, skinny dipping huh? Maybe Tori isn't the innocent girl I always thought she was. Or, maybe I've just corrupted her? Either way, I'm damn glad I can see that body."** "But if you needed one, I brought one from home for you. It's in the trunk."** "Damnit. Oh well, I'm pretty sure I'll get her tonight."** Tori was already wearing hers, in place of bra and panties. So she waited for Jade to retrieve hers, and get back in the car. Soon, Tori looked at the toned, pale thighs. Unable to resist, Tori moved her hand to Jade's core, returning the favor from the morning. "Jadelyn, I love you." Tori leaned into Jade, kissing her and grabbing her hair, forcing her in deeper. She soon allowed Jade to breathe, and the goth's emeralds found her again.

"I love you too, Victoria." When Jade went to put her top on, Tori watched the larger breasts moving up and down. Soon, Jade was covered in the tiny suit, and Tori moved her shorts and top off to match. She looked to Jade, who wanted to return Tori's favor from the morning. She moved Tori's top off her breast, sucking lightly and nipping at it, and listened to the perfect moans from her fianceé fill the car. Tori moved her seat down, so she was laying almost flat. Soon, Jade was on top of her, their lips together and Jade's hands massaging away. Tori moved her hands into Jade's swimsuit, hitting her core again. Soon, the girls had teased each other enough, and got out of the car.

Looking to the scenic beach, Jade almost started to cry. She wasn't one for mushy, but knowing that Tori wanted to share this with her, just as she had done, it started to overwhelm her. It was a siple beauty, but one that even the darkest or coldest girls couldn't resist. And this was another method to thawing Jade, and bringing her into the light.

The beach was small, maybe the size of a football field. The white sand tickled their feet as they walked, even though it was a bit too warm for them. The water was slowly raising and falling, allowing their feet to get hit every so often. And there were even a few tiny crabs walking on the beach, and a stray shell or two. Jade looked to the scenery, and felt a tear run down her face. Tori had been treated the day before, and now, was doing everything possible to welcome Jade in and show her every part of herself. And Jade was quick to accept it, and become accustomed to it.

The girls spent the day, splashing each other and playing in the water, and a bit of time on beach towels catching some sun. But that didn't last long, as Jade was prone to burn, bad. She would look worse than a summer tomato. After about four, the girls got back in the car, drying off and heading back to L.A. Tori made a detour though, stopping in at a small seafood restaurant. Since Jade had provided dinner the night before, Tori wanted to do so for her tonight. It didn't take long, as the out of the way place was half empty.

Jade looked at Tori, waiting for the food to arrive. "So, Tori, where did you find a place like this?"

"Oh, some of my old friends from Sherman used to come here alot, but stopped when they found what they said was a better place about twenty miles away. If you ask me, it's perfect."

"Just like you." Jade had whispered under her breath, but Tori had heard anyway. It brought a tear to her eye, which only made Jade smile and blush too, the thought of being that special and endearing to someone making her feel good. Tori smiled, kissing Jade. Soon, their food arrived, and they were carried away with each other's presences for the rest of the evening.

xxxxx

_The next evening_

**"Six PM. Jessie'll be here soon. Okay, Jade, you and Tori talked about this. Just one more night, and then it will be over. Cat's here as an out, to call it off if things get too heavy. She's not far, but I don't think Jessie will notice her. Tori will be here shortly after Jessie, so I shouldn't have to put it with it for too long. Oh man, what if I let it slip? I mean, whatever, Jessie's doomed anyway, so the earlier and easier the better. But I want her destroyed, turned into an outcast like she tried to do to us. Cat, I owe you so much. You got me and Tori together, then fought with her to protect me. You really are my bestfriend. And now, you're helping me with Jessie. I can never repay you. But I'll try my hardest."**

Jade was sitting alone, near Nona's so she and Tori could make a hasty retreat and get alone as soon as possible. They wanted this over quick, and wanted to lay in each others' arms, reveling in the victory they were about to enjoy. The small restaurant was a bit of a hole in the wall, but the decór inside still wasn't terrible. The floor was carpeted, and the tables were nice, accented by tiffanies above them and leather backed seats. Jade knew that she and Tori may enjoy this place, and that with the lower food cost than most places around them, that they could come and enjoy it if their budget got stretched too thin. Because if they were going to move in together after graduation, then they would most definately be on a tight one. **"Heh, tight. Yes, Jade, your fianceé's ass and pussy are quite tight. Now, get your damned mind out of the gutter and focused on the mission at hand. You've come too far to let it all go awry now."**

Jade was preparing for her girl and enemy to meet her shortly, but once she heard the noise from outside, her heart stopped. It was the most excutiating sound imaginable, with metal and glass combined with the horrified screams of people. Jade didn't want to think the worst, but she had to know for sure. She texted Tori.

_**Hey baby. How long?**_

She sent one to Jessie also.

_**How long do I have to wait?**_

It wasn't until she saw Cat, who was supposed to stay hidden, that she grasped the reality. There was no way it was true, but the redhead's tear filled eyes spoke volumes. She had seen Tori coming, and when a second car ran head on into it. She couldn't speak, as she wasn't sure how she could tell Jade without absolutely breaking her. After a moment of wondering, Jade got up, rushing out the door. She saw the two cars, and the familiarity they brought. On one side of the road, was the silver car Jessie's father adored so much. It was rather mangled, the front end completely gone, gas and oil leaking onto the ground. It was turned on its side, and it didn't show any signs of life.

But then Jade saw her own car, sitting on its top, rolled over into the ditch. Jade didn't register anything, but ran straight for the car, hoping to get Tori out alive. And all the while, having one thought running through her head. **"DAMN YOU, Jessie. You just couldn't let me be happy. If I hadn't had to plan this, and sent Tori away in my car, then none of this would have happened. FUCKING DAMN YOU, YOU CUNT ASSED BITCH."**

xxxxx

**Tori's POV - For this section, anything in Italics is Tori when she is unconscious, but her mind is still running.**

**"What... what happened?"** A moment ago, I was fine. But now, I- I. Shit, my head hurts. I-

_"Tori? TORI?"_

_"Huh, who is that? What does she want?" My body won't move. I feel the darkness slipping around me, encompassing my body and keeping me from moving. I need to move. I have to. Jade, she's too important. WAIT, she's the one who is calling to me._

_"JADE, I'M COMING." I scream at the top of my lungs, but no noise resonantes from my mouth. Why can't I get her to understand? I'm coming. I promise. I-_

"AHHHHHH." There is something terribly wrong. Other than the darkness, which I can't see through too well, I can't move. Why can't I move? And why am I floating? And upside down? I- Wait, who is that? Someone, helping me? She, she, JADE.

"jade." My voice has no hold, no strength. I barely moaned, and can't be sure I got the message across. I know she heard me though, as she is now telling me everything will be alright. Like a shadow moving around my body, trying to keep me from sustaining any more damage, this person is doing their best. And now, I feel warm. Like REALLY warm. I just can't get away from the heat. And light? Orange light? Umm... FIRE? SHIT, there's a fire. I gotta get away. But I can't fucking move. **"OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA DIE. NO, PLEASE, JADE!"** I feel my body fall onto the roof, which I guess is now the ground. And I hit my head. I- OWWW. I-

_I, I can't feel my arms. Where'd they go? OH WAIT, there they are. My legs? Yep, there. The heat from earlier is gone, so that's a good thing. But now I'm focused on everything else. I can feel my heart beating, and the breath in my lungs. But every tiny action my body takes, every seemingly simple thing, makes the pain and darkness grow, a void rushing over my body again. And this time, I don't think I'm coming back. Why, what, who? Did I deserve this? Does anyone deserve this? Can't I just be happy? I, wait, someone else is talking now._

_"TORI, can you hear me? If you can, move your thumbs." It's a different voice from earlier, but I can't help trying to respond to this one as well. But I can't do it. As hard as I try, as much strength as I muster, my body just won't respond. Then the voice from earlier comes back._

_"Cat, it'll be okay. Tori's a fighter, and she won't lose. Besides, I love her too much. I'm not letting her go anywhere." I feel my body being moved, but it isn't an uncomfortable move. I'm gliding. But then, I hit a bump. It moves my entire body, pain searing through my veins like fire was mixed with my blood. And then, I hear a door close. And the same two voices coming back._

_"Ma'am, you can't be in here. Only family-"_

_"SHE'S MY FIANCÉE."_

_"Oh, okay." I guess the second voice won, because I don't hear another door open, and don't feel the weight of anyone leaving. The voices start again, but I can't fully understand everything that is being said._

_"Tori has hit her head - serious damage - that's certainly a possibility - killed on impact - drunk driver - there was nothing we could do." Wait, who are they talking about? What happened, am I dead? But, then how am I thinking this? So who? Oh man, my dad warned me about drinking and driving. I'm such an idiot. _

_My body is still gliding, a constant rythym to my movements. Even though I can't see it, I know the vehicle I'm in has me safe and sound. Speaking of sound, there is this horrible wailing in my ear. It won't go away, won't subside. At least it isn't getting any louder. I feel the movement slow, and the noise stops. The door opens, and I'm gliding again, this time at a pace that's I'm not used to, and that I don't like. People are shouting, but somehow, I can focus on just one. The one that is laced with love and protection, and that is telling me everything will be okay. I try answer, but I can't. Then, the voice starts fading, until it is completely gone. And another, much louder, stronger voice takes its place._

_"She's hypertensive, blood pressure at 170 over 115, and she's lost alot of blood. We need to get her to the OR, stat." My body's gliding finally stops, and then I can feel the heat again. But its not as intense as before. I try and open my eyes, and -_

LIGHT! A very bright light. Someone threw a sheet or cloth or something over me. And now, there is something pricking into my arm. OWWWW- I- I

_I can't remember what happened next. All I know, is that that voice is the only thing I can rely on right now. Something about it was different, but I know I can trust it. It loves me, I know it. And I think I love it too, but I can't be sure. But there is one thing I do know._

_"JADE, I'm coming back, I promise."_

**Okay then, well, if you couldn't read between the lines of Jade's and the Paramedic's coversation, allow me to fill you in. Jessie and daddy were killed in the crash, as drunk daddy forgot to wait on oncoming traffic before turning, and plowed straight into Tori, who was in Jade's car.**

**Now then, how will this turn out? What will happen if Tori comes back? Or worse, what will Jade do without her, if she doesn't?**

**Please, R/E/R!**


	15. Jade's Broken Spirit

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**A/N: To the guest who said that the last chapter was a horrible way to end the Jessie drama, I don't care. I liked it, and feel it fits perfectly. If you were so displeased, then you don't have to read this. But it was written into the script, just ask Aaronandsarah, because this story was their idea. That being said, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story!**

**Chapter 15 - Jade's Broken Spirit**

Jade was sitting in the waiting room, despair and hatred on her mind. Despair at the idea of losing Tori. Of losing everthing that she had fought for, had obtained. Because without Tori, none of it mattered anymore. It would become nothing more than a useless outlet of her depression. And she inwardly hated Jessie, who had done everything possible to hurt Tori. **"What did Tori do? That bitch had it coming, and I'm glad she's gone. But why should Tori endure this, only when she has already gone through so much? I just wish I wasn't so cold hearted. I could have just told Jessie the gig was up, and that we didn't care what she did. But no. I JUST HAD to try and get revenge. And now, it's been thrown in my face. God, Tori's gonna hate me."** Jade was almost full to tears, until she saw André, Beck, Cat, and Robbie coming through the door. The looks on their faces finally started the waterworks, and Jade didn't care about her rep. Her heart needed mending, even if she wouldn't do it herself.

"Jadey?" Cat's voice was low and scared of what the goth may do to her for calling her that as she shyed away, until she saw Jade's desperate eyes. The goth needed her best friend, and everyone else. Even Robbie was a welcome sight. Sure she did nothing more than torture the poor boy, and she laughed at him most of the times. But he was reliable in a pinch. Even if he couldn't do much once there, he would at least show up. Cat sat beside her best friend, wrapping one arm around her and allowing Jade's face to fall on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No." Jade's voice was broken. She had been beating herself up since she saw the mangled car, and only when she saw Tori being rolled into the OR did it really hit her. She had, even if inadvertantly, caused this. And now, there was no going back. Tori was hurt, and Jade was to blame. The tears stared flowing harder, and Cat was rubbing Jade's back, trying to convince her to stop. André sat on Jade's other side, grabbing her hand and waiting as she turned, and looked in his eyes. Seeing the desperation, he decided against saying something to try and calm her down. Instead, he just pulled her off of Cat, who instantly ran to Beck and buried her own head in his shoulders. Jade buried her eyes into André, who was trying to help her keep her composure.

"Jade, I know you feel shitty." Robbie wasn't doing too good a job of calming her down. He was actually making her feel worse. Jade looked up, anger in her eyes, trying to get the akward boy to stop. They had never told him they were actually dating, or at lease, Jade hadn't. So what exactly could he say to make anything better? "But look, Tori isn't going to let this stop her. You know her. She's never given up, not on being your friend, not on proving to you she belonged at Hollywood Arts, and not at loving you." Four sets of confused eyes met Robbie. Sure none of them had said anything to him. But he knew. There was no way a half drunk Tori would call him and say the things she had, if she didn't mean them. All your deepest secrets come out when alcohol impeeds the filter between your mouth and brain. That's why he had reacted the way he had when she said she loved him. But he knew it wasn't meant to be, espcially when she and Jade started laughing. But he wasn't resentful to either of them. He finally made his point, and bought Jade a little bit of courage that she may not have killed her fianceé. "Jade, she loves you. And I can tell by the way you're shaken up by this, that you love her too. So, just hold onto that, and wait until she comes out of that room, and gives you that patented Tori Vega smile, and hugs you the way only she can. And I promise, you'll get past this. Until then, let me buy you some coffee."

The akward boy put out his hand, and Jade looked skeptically at it. She looked back away, ashamed that anyone still felt she was good enough to be treated so nicely. She had just put their friend, and her fianceé, in harms way, and there were reprecutions to be paid. She felt lower than the dirt trapped in her boots, and didn't want any contact with anyone. After a moment of trying to get them to leave her alone, which she knew wouldn't happen but she tried anyway, she finally spoke back up.

"Two sugars, Robbie. I don't want to leave this spot. If she pulls through, then I want to be as close as humanly possible so I can run in there, and be by her side." Robbie got the hint. He shook his head, and walked away for the nearest coffee maker. Beck looked at his ex, grabbing her hand. He pulled her up to him, and allowed her and Cat to cry on his shoulders, while himself trying to be the strong person and not break down. But seeing them, and the fact that even André was allowing himself to cry, he finally shed a tear. Eventually, he placed Cat and Jade into each other's arms, and walked into the center garden of the hospital. It was there that he found a rather large stone pillar, and not worrying about the damage, released some of his pent up frustration on it. His right hand came back bloody, and there was a searing pain coming from his knuckles. But he really didn't care. After looking around, and noting that no one was there, he finally voiced his anger.

"MOTHER FUCKERS." It takes alot to make Beck Oliver angry, and get some sort of a reaction from him. That's why, as Jade knew that, she was watching him and allowing it to crush her. If he was feeling that bad, and she saw how bad Cat felt and how she was on the verge of breaking down on the floor, then why weren't they taking it out on her? She was the one to blame, the one who had brought this to them. She was the one who was to be held accountable. And then she looked up, and saw something that made her stomach turn. As horrible as she felt, she knew it was about to get so much worse.

xxxxx

_Tori's POV, during the final moments of her surgery, and being placed in the ICU._

_"Uggh, my head hurts." I have been laying here, listening to the faint voices around me talking about someone who had been in a car accident. But for some reason, they wouldn't say her name. The just kept talking amongst themselves, and I can't take it. I need to know. Aside from my head, the rest of my body is completely numb. I can't feel anything. I know I'm alive, because I can hear the faint traces of my own breath in and out._

_In... Out... In... Out... a constant rythym._

_And then, there is something along the lines of a drum beating in my head. But it is so low, and paced so perfectly. I think that may be my heart._

_Bum-Bum... Bum-Bum... Bum-Bum_

_So with all that, I at least know I'm alive. But for some reason, I can't figure out where I am. Or how I got here. I don't think I can take much more of this. As much as I want out, I can't get my body to respond. I have to get to Jade. I have to tell her that I'm okay. That we'll deal with Jessie when the time comes, but right now, nothing else matters. I have to tell her I love her. I haven't done that in so long. My body starts gliding again. I remember that feeling. I hope they can bring that voice that I love back, so I can tell it I love it. My body stops, and I feel myself being shifted. My body is still numb and paralyzed, or else I'm pretty sure that would have hurt._

_Oh wait, the people are talking again._

_"She's going to make it." __**"Who?" **__"Thankfully, we had enough blood to transfuse to her, and her vitals never dipped into critical levels." __**"Me? Are they talking about me? WHY?" **__"Thank you, doctor." Finally, a voice I recognize. Or, at least, I think I do. Dad? Oh my god, DAD. Please, I'm right here. But I can't see you. Where are you? I- I-_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

xxxxx

_Jade's POV, before Tori's surgery ended_

I pull my face off Cat's shoulder, looking out into the garden. There's Beck, his hand bleeding and voice a bit louder than it should be. He's so upset. God, I'm such a fool. Why did I ever think that being with Tori was a good thing? I mean, she's so perfect. That smile. God, I could stare at that smile all day long. The way it moves and fits perfectly between her cheekbones, and those teeth that just sit perfect. And then of course, her lips. Oh man, those lips. Every word that comes off of them is like hearing an angel. And kissing them is as perfect as I can describe. They mold under mine, soft and understanding. They give in, and allow me to do what I want.

Maybe that's why I feel so bad. I corrupted her, brought her down to my level. If I hadn't, she would have never been kicked out of her house. She would have never been put through any of this. She would probably be sitting at home, with Jessie... There is no way I'm thinking about that bitch. She's just as responsible for this, if not more, as I am. But Tori, oh my Tori. She's broken now. She's probably never going to be the same.

Sure, her body will heal. And she'll still get all the attention when she walks into a room. But for someone like me, who has watched her with a well trained eye, we'll know. Her moves will be off, even if only slightly. Her voice will carry and make everyone succomb to her. But for my ears, which know the angelic sounds, they will never be as true. And worst of all, if somehow she comes through all this, and she takes me back, then everytime I tell her I love her, or worse, she says she loves me, then I'll feel guilty as hell for doing this to her.

And I deserve that guilt. I did this. I allowed my overly bitchy attitude to get the better of me, and turn me into something that I never experienced before, not even with Beck. I would get jealous with Beck, and would want to hurt people. But Tori, and Jessie, that wasn't enough. The want didn't suffice. I NEEDED IT. I HAD to have it, or else it wouldn't be enough. And now, this is my reward. I don't think it can be any worse. Cat is stroking my hair, telling me it's not my fault, and that nothing could have been done. Even if we were together, and Jessie had just been on the road, then she still would have been hit. At least in this scenario, I wasn't in the car too. I guess that's true, but still, I would take the pain, the broken body, the shattered life. I would absorb it, a thousand times over, just to take this moment off Victoria's shoulders. I finally go to look Cat in the eyes, and when I do, I meet the eyes of someone I hoped I never would have to again.

"Jade." He is staring right at me. I can't tell if he's upset, or disappointed. But there is a definate sadness to his eyes. I know I'm the cause of that, too. And that just adds to the crap I'm feeling right now. I try and answer, but I can't. I just stare dumbfounded at him, and his wife standing next to him. He reaches forward to me, and I instantly shy away. The last time he touched me, I got hurt. And I don't want that happening again. And I think my friends sensed that, as now, André, Beck and his broken hand, and Cat, even as unintimidating as she is, are between us. The tension can be cut with a knife. I finally speak up.

"Officer Vega. Mrs. Vega." My voice is shattered, broken into a thousand pieces, and I know I'm done for. As horrible as I feel for hurt my friends' friend, this is their daughter. So it is exponentially worse. I just can't escape it.

"Jade-" Mrs. Vega is talking now. "- can we talk, please. Alone?" My friends look at me, but even as apprehensive as I am, something tells me that I should. I give a light nod, and ask the guys to leave us for a minute. Cat kisses Beck, which I smile at, thankful they both found someone, and walk away with André. I sit down on the bench, looking at Tori's parents and wondering when his gun will be drawn and my life will end. He already hated me for corrupting her, and threw me out of his house. And now, I probably killed his baby. There is no telling what he will do to me. They sit on either side of me, and I hear Mr. Vega sigh.

"Mr. Vega?" I'm not sure what he wants, but I sure as hell want to get this over with, in case Tori pulls though. I want to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up.

"Please, call me David. This is Holly." I smile for a moment, but they don't buy it. They know the distress I'm going through. And they're going through it just as well, if not worse.

"David?"

"Jade, first of all, thank you." **"Wait, he's not going to kill me? Is this a trick? Why is he thanking me?"**

"Umm..."

"You pulled Tori from the car. You threw yourself into the line of danger to preserve her, and get her to saftey. For that you have my gratitude." **"But you still can't date my daughter. I can hear it coming. Just wait till I tell him we're engaged. Man, the look on his face." **For fuck's sake, Jade. You just killed his daughter, and now you want to add onto it? You're evil. No wonder the powers at work are taking Tori away from you.

"You're welcome." I try and smile again, but can't. I caused this, I don't get to smile. Even if it is a fake smile.

"Second, I wanted to apologize." I look at him, curiosity written on my face. "I was caught off gaurd when she said she was gay, and you were her girlfriend. And when you said you spiked her drinks, I just lost it. I'm sorry. One, I should have been more tolerant. I should have punished Tori for drinking underage, but instead, I pushed her away. I don't blame her for going to you, if I treated her that way. And as for you, I should have listened to what she was saying, rather than just taking out my frustration and anger on you. I'm sorry."

"David, Holly. I'm sorry too. I never meant to cause anything between you and your daughter."

"Please, we did that, not you. If we had listened, rather than just reacted, then we could have seen it. You two do love each other, and have for a long time. I'm just upset that I haven't gotten to know you any better. She's loved you for a few years now, based on the way she's talked about you and how she reacted right before she stormed out of the house." Holly's words caught me off gaurd. **"Wait, years? YEARS? How could I be so dense? I wanted her too, but I never saw it."**

"Wait, so, ummm... you don't care if Tori and I-" I get interrupted by David.

"You risked your own life to protect Tori's. If you want, please, let us bury the hatchet. Start fresh. If you are that important to Tori, and Tori is that important to you, then we don't want to do anything to stand in the way. I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding or accepting when I first heard about it. Because I know from the police force, that kids who are, well, umm..."

"Gay?" I guess he's having a hard time looking at Tori that way. I'm not, but he sure as hell is.

"Yeah. But kids who are with parents who don't accept it are much more likely to commit suicide. And I don't want that. Please, forgive me." **"Wait, they're not upset that I almost got Tori killed? I'm not going to burn eternally for this? What the hell?"**

"David?"

"Yes Jade?"

"I'm sorry too. For everything."

"Well, I know you didn't spike her drinks. She drank of her own accord."

"Wait, you-"

"She told me. I've texted her a few times in the last few days. She told me just how wrong I was about you, and that she did it to prove to you that she loved you, and wanted to give being with you a chance." **"Wait a second. Tori did that? To IMPRESS ME? That's why she? And then when she-? Oh man, I wonder just what else she'd like to prove to me? Hmm... NO. JADE, you don't deserve her anymore. You caused all this. You are worthless, and don't deserve-"** What the hell? Is he? David just wrapped me in a hug. And I could swear he's crying.

"I'm so sorry, Jade. Please forgive me."

"David, Holly, please. I'm the one who needs forgiveness. Do you know why Tori almost killed herself last week?" They shook their heads. "Okay, one, we kinda did alot of things that first night. We got drunk, and ended up in bed together." I allow them a minute to soak that tidbit in, and continue. "Then, that girl Jessie, that came over for the music lesson-"

"OH, I liked her." Holly was smiling.

"Don't." My voice is colder than ice. Even as intimidating as he is to me, and how I can never return the favor, I swear it would cause my own father chills. I hate Jessie that much, to put that much hatred into my words. "She found out about Tori and me. She blackmailed Tori into breaking up with me, so that she could hurt her. I don't know why, but I heard that, straight from her mouth." Holly's face went from jovial to straight off fucking pissed in less time than it took for me to blink.

"Wait, she caused this?" David and Holly looked to each other.

"Partly. When I found out about it, I came over to talk with Tori. And afterwards, well-" The Vegas both hung their heads. At least David was sincere when talking the way he did. "Anyways. I took Tori to Cat's, and we've stayed there together for the last week. And we've been planning on getting Jessie back. And I kinda proposed." They looked to me with shock in their eyes, but not so much out of not expecting it. But more of a "How could she not tell us" kinda look. Their heads hung low again. They looked so sad that they hadn't been there to share in her happiness. They were feeling worse about this than I was. I can't let that happen. I'm to blame here, someone do something to me about that. Stop treating me so nicely.

"And she said yes." They looked up again, and I see a smile on their faces. David looks to me, and pulls me in. Holly grabs one of my hands, kissing it, and then I hear David giving his congratulations. Man, why am I not being hated right now? "But, well, afterwards, we wanted Jessie to feel as hurt and humiliated as she made Tori and I felt. So tonight, I was going to get them together, act like Jessie and I were friends, then tie her up. Cat was going to make out with her for a moment, and Tori would take some pictures. That way, Jessie would be made to look like the one thing she hated most. Homosexual, you know?" They nodded again. David is smirking. Is he actually agreeing with this? "And then, well, we were kinda gonna have sex in front of her, and drive home the idea that we didn't care what she or anyone else said anymore. And then I was going to rip every last one of those pretty little fingernails off her fingers, and feed them to her."

"JADE." Damn, Cat is quiet when she needs to be. I didn't even see or hear her approach. "What did I tell you about forcing people to eat their own body parts?"

"That even though it would be hilarious to watch, that it is wrong and should never be attempted." Man, when did I get whipped by Cat? **"Hmm, I wonder? Tori, leather, whips? Oh shit, that would be great! DAMN, NO JADE. You don't deserve her, remember?"** "Anyway, while I was waiting for Tori and Jessie to show up to the restaurant, they ran head on into each other. Jessie's drunk daddy crossed the line and plowed Tori in my car."

"Wait, Tori doesn't have a license."

"I took her yesterday. She passed with flying colors. She didn't hit a single old lady." We share a genuine laugh and smile, before David looks at me.

"Jade, I want to make this right. Please, let Tori move back in with us. But as her fianceé-" I can tell he and Holly will have some definate struggles getting used to that idea. "you are more than welcome at our house, whenever. And from the sounds of everything that has happened, I don't think Tori will leave you alone, even if just for a moment. Just don't have sex too loud-" Holly slapped his arm.

"What David means to say is, no funny business in our house. I know you two will, but please respect our home and family."

"Yes ma'am." Right as our little heart to heart finishes, Robbie FINALLY arrives with my coffee. It's luke warm, but I take it anyway. No need to freighten the small boy. Even though it would be funny to watch.

"TORI VEGA?" There is a doctor calling for us. We all walk over, and he looks at us. David explains that we're all family, and he allows us through. Soon, once we're in the room with Tori, and I grab Tori's hand and show the ring to Holly, who starts crying about how beautiful it is and how much she's thankful I make her happy, the doctor starts talking to us.

"She had many extensive injuries. There were many broken bones and lacerations, but that is to be expected from an accident like this." David, being an officer, nods along. Holly and I are trying to soak it in, being that we are not as expert at this as the two men are. "The good news is she is going to make it. She lost alot of blood, but thankfully, we had enough blood to transfuse to her, and her vitals never dropped into critical levels."

"So is she going to be okay?"

"Since she didn't lose enough blood to cause any damage, we can safely say that her body will heal. The bones will be strong, and her muscles will regain their strength over time. But she did hit her head. It may have caused some damage, but until she wakes, we can't be sure how extensive that may be."

"Thank you doctor." The older man leaves, but not before David talks him into having two cots brought in for us. One for me, which will be occupied endlessly, unless I have to waz. And another, for he and Holly, whoever isn't at home. I lean down to Tori, kissing her forehead. "Tori, baby, I'm so sorry. I love you." I could swear I see her smile at that. I shed a tear. Texting Cat to please go home and get some things for me, and clothes, I allow myself to lay down. Soon, I'm asleep on the way too small and uncomfortable bed, my fingers interlaced with Tori's.

xxxxx

_Tori's POV_

_Tired. So tired. But as much as I sleep, I can't get enough. The voices have been erratic recently. They will be constant for some time, then quiet for time. But the noisy time far outweighs the quiet. Maybe that's why I'm tired? I'm trying to interpret what is being said, and apply it to me in any way possible. But I just can't. I finally hear something I've longed to. "Tori, baby, I'm so sorry. I love you."_

_Soon enough, those words constantly ringing in my head, I feel the tired going away, and the dark void around me lifting. I can feel a bright light on me, and my eyes finally open._

**"SHIT. Too bright. I gotta tell someone to turn that damn thing down."** I feel and hear the low moan escape my lips, and then I am greeted by the squeals of a girl I could never possibly forget.

"Tori, hey." Why isn't Cat her normal bouncy self? Why is she looking at me that way? Oh shit, am I in a hospital? Why, when? How? Who? What? Where? I don't see her long, and soon, my mother is looking down at me, a smile on her face. I must be mirroring it, because my face hurts so bad. I muster every last ounce of strength as I can. As important as they are to me, there is really only one person I want to see. I mean sure, I want to see them too. Okay, I'll take that back. I want to see my family and friends. Maybe even Trina. But there only one person I NEED to see.

"Jade?" Her name squeaks through my lips. But it softens everyone's looks.

"She's here, baby. She'll be back in just a moment. She went with your father for some lunch. They've been getting along so well since you got hurt?" She must see the confused look on my face. "Two weeks ago, you were in a head on collision. You've been in the hospital ever since." A tear escapes my eye. I've really missed two weeks with my wonderful Jade? That can't be possible. Jade promised to take care of me, to protect me. And now, she's let this happen? How, why?

Soon, my father walks back in. He sees my open eyes, and rushes into me, and I feel the wet heat on his cheek. He's crying. Or maybe it's the tear I shed earlier getting trapped between us? Whatever the case, I'm so glad to see him. And then I hear another voice.

"Tori? Oh my god, Tori. I'm so happy you're awake!"

My voice struggles. I barely get it out. "I'm sorry, but you are?" The girl in black looks stunned, and as I see all the faces around me, they're all mirroring that look.

**Oh crap. Yes, I just did that. I'm sorry, but it's what the story calls for. Now then, the first 15 chapters are down. Thanks again to Aaronandsarah, who gave me the idea for this story, and for allowing me the creative freedom to add 5 move chapters to the end.**

**Now then, who can guess what happens next?**

**Please, R/E/R!**

**P.S.: Please note that I am moving from Atlanta GA to Odessa Texas this weekend, so I will have a lot of things going on. So my next update, which I will try and get before I leave Friday but might not happen, may not come for a while. Sorry.**


	16. Unrecognizable

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**A/N: First and foremost, sorry about the long, overdue update. I have been in the middle of a move in the last few weeks, and have finally gotten settled and internet access in my apartment. Second, I know the end of the last chapter made this look like a routine "amnesia" story. Trust me, it's not, and I think the contents of this chapter will prove that. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 - Unrecognizable**

**Jade's POV**

"I'm sorry, but you are?"

My heart just stopped, my breathing unable to go. If there was anything more to add onto the guilt, shame, and damned if I do, damned if I don't attitude I've got going, then Tori just found it. I was feeling better about everything, accepting that maybe I wasn't totally to blame for all this shit that has happened with Tori and her family. With her in the hospital. I finally reconsiled with David. And let me tell you, that wasn't an easy thing to do. We sat talking the first night we were here, just us, as Tori was being watched by Trina and Holly. I wanted to be in here, and David knew it, but said it was too important to not work through.

We sat akwardly for a few minutes, looking at each other and exchanging smiles. Finally, he spoke up, apologizing for one, not giving me a chance and being more understanding. And two, for putting his hands on me. He said that it wasn't his duty to be my parent, but when I laughed and scoffed, telling him that even in that moment, he was more a parent to me than either of my real ones were, I saw the regret in his eyes. I told him about the semi abuse I suffered at home, with a father that would hit me occasionally, and a mother who didn't seem to care. He asked if I wanted to file any charges, but I said no. All I want, and still want, is to make it to my eighteenth birthday, and get out of my parents house. He told me that I was welcome at his house, and that as long as Tori and I respected him, his family, and his rules, that that welcomeness would never cease.

I also apologized for getting Tori drunk, and he said that he wouldn't hold it against me, because it was her decision to go along with it. So yeah, things between us were akward for a few days. But after realizing just how much I cared about Tori, the fact that I was here every possible waking moment, except for school and the occasional trip home to freshen up, we've been getting along swimmingly. We just came back in from getting some lunch, which, for hospital food, wasn't too bad. It was bad, trust me, but it could have been much worse. I heard Cat's voice, and then Holly letting out a cry of relief. I knew in that moment, that my Tori was with us again. I allowed David to go in first, because I knew that once I had a hold of Tori, no one else would get a word in edge wise, or even see that beautiful smile on her face. I'd be all over her, and save for the fact we are in a public place, I probably would have raped her.

I walked in slowly, smiling at her, and letting the happiness flow from me. And even though it doesn't happen often, because I'm not one for such frivilous things like that, I didn't care when it came to her. "Tori? Oh my god, Tori. I'm so happy you're awake!"

She looked at me for a moment, struggling. I thought it was just to get words out, but she was confused when she saw me. She looked up, and uttered the words that shattered my heart.

"I'm sorry, but you are?" So here I stand, heart barely beating, air barely entering my oxygen deprived lungs. David must have noticed the distress in me, because he rushed to me, and started telling me to breathe. I finally listened, and one of the pains from my body is going away. But as it is, the other strengthens, keeping the hurt and distress all too real, and too close for comfort. I look at her dumbfounded, unsure if I heard what I did.

"Tori? It's me. Jadelyn." I could tell her family had no clue my real, full first name was Jadelyn, because they looked at me with a weird combination that could only be described as constipation mixed with a headache. I don't really know any other way to describe it. But when I looked to Tori, my Tori, my VICTORIA, there was a definate blank.

"You're not Jadelyn. My Jade" **"Well, at least I'm still her Jade."** "has dark hair, highlights. Her boobs are bigger" **"DAMNIT."** I can feel the blush, the scarlet heat rising in my cheeks. **"Did she REALLY just say that? And in front of her family, Cat, and more importantly, HER FAMILY?"** "and she has green eyes." Tori was pointing everything out matter of factly. As if I was a doppleganger, who got every last detail of my subject wrong, and she was being sure to tell me where I went wrong. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. You're free to leave now. Dad, can you please go get Jade?"

As if in a dream, no scratch that, a nightmare that I can't wake up from, my worst fear is starting to come over me again. Tori was the only person. The only one who I could trust, who I could count on to keep the pain of being alone away. She was the only one to give me hope that I was worth while, worth being loved. She would melt to my touch, just like I do to hers, and in those moments, I would know that we would be happy forever. I would "fall asleep" first, just so she would sleep and I could wake up and watch her. The light rythym of her chest rising and falling, the light volume of her breathing. And there was one time, after the first time she told me she loved me, when I never said it back, that she mumbled in her dream. I listened to her telling me she loved me for hours, knowing that it was true.

But now, as if it really were all just a long, drawn out sick, twisted dream, I was being thrown away. And this time, there isn't anyone to help me. I walked out of the room, ignoring Cat, Holly, Trina, and David. They were all telling me it was a misunderstanding, but I knew it was the powers that be just messing with my life again. I need time to think, and figure out just how to get it through to Victoria that I'm right here, and that I am still her Jade.

**"Who does she think I am? Why am I so unfamiliar? She knows me, wants me, but can't see me? What happened? How? I mean, yeah, she hit her head. But she REMEMBERS. And she has every detail about me correct. So what has her eyes sheilded from the truth?"**

xxxxx

**Tori POV**

**"Where is Jade? Why hasn't she come to see me yet? And who was that girl, that blonde who tried to tell me she was Jade?"** Let me ask you something, okay? If you were in a relationship with the most incredible woman, and something happened to you, wouldn't you want her to come see you? Why isn't she here? I need her here. Don't get me wrong, Cat and my family are great. But I would like, no love, to see the woman I love here with me. Maybe she just doesn't realize I'm awake? Maybe she's still scared of my dad, because he did throw her out of our house. I tried rationalizing with him, and with a few texts since I left that night, I think I may have cracked his hard shell. But that doesn't mean that I got Jade on his good side. So maybe she's just being a good person, and letting my family know I'm safe, and giving me time with them.

That's it. That's got to be it. She'll come bounding in here, any moment now, throw herself around my neck, and kiss me, not caring what my family has to say. That's one of the things I love so much about her. She doesn't care what any one else says about her, to her. She does what she wants, when she wants. And I told her to be that way. I want her to be her, because that is the girl I fell in love with, and she's the one I want to see every day. So why isn't she here?

"Ms. Vega, how are you feeling?" The doctor is staring at me, I guess trying to figure out whether or not I'm okay. Which, other than Jade not being here, I am. Well, that, and the fact that there is this weird girl here, staring a hole through me, trying to convince me that I'm hers, or that she is somehow Jade. But as I told her, my Jade has a wonderful pair of green eyes, the most seductive, alluring smile, and bigger boobs. And let me tell you something about those boobs. The first time I saw them, even though they were through half drunken eyes, I knew they were meant for me. The way they perfectly fall into my hands, and the way that even if I squeeze them with too much pressure, she doesn't seem to mind. And I know she'll say mine is better, but her ass is just the same.

So this girl, who for some reason looks familiar, but I can't put a name to her, needs to shut the hell up about being Jade, or trying to tell me we're together. Because as weak as I feel right now, and as depressed as I am for not having Jade here, I swear I will get out of this hospital bed, and find a nice shiny pair of scissors, and slit this girl's throat. That would make Jade so proud.0

"I'm fine. Just miss my girlfriend." He looks a bit weirded out by that, and looks to this girl again. What is it with this girl? I mean, yeah, she's pretty. Don't get me wrong. She's alot like Cat. I've had my childlike crushes on some of the girls I've hung out with, and Cat is no different. It wasn't until Jade that I finally started accepting that I might be bi, or even a full fledged lesbian. So, if I am, then looking at another girl shouldn't be so wrong, should it? I mean, it's only natural. So this girl, she is pretty. Beautiful even. Her blonde hair, streaming down her back and flowing perfectly and evenly. Her smile that makes me jealous. People tell me I have one of the most beautifiul smiles imaginable. I try and be humble, but I can't help but agree. But damn, this girl blows me out of the water. And then, those blue eyes, and the silver glint around them. So yeah, she's pretty. And for some reason, I could swear I know her. But the name just won't come to me.

"Oh, well, I'm so sorry to hear that." The doctor's voice had a weird sound to it, as if I'm the only one not clued into whatever is going on. So what is going on? I need to know? "But as for everything else, Ms. Vega, allow me to fill you in. You've been in this hospital for two weeks now. You've come in and out of consciousness a few times, but mostly slept through. There is no severe damage to any parts of your body, and your vital organs are fine." I guess he saw the unasked question of why I'm here, because he hurried his next words. "You were in a car accident. A drunk driver crossed the median, and ran head first into the car you were in. If it weren't for this young lady," Again with that girl. Maybe that's why she's so attached to me. She just wants a damned thank you. "Then you most certainly would have died. The car was on fire, and you would have either died from the heat, or smoke inhilation. You should thank her."

I look over at her, and do my best to thank her, but my voice is weak. She gets up, walks slowly to me, and grabs my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know, Victoria."

_"Jadelyn, do you mind if I call you Jadelyn."_

_"Okay. It sounds nice, coming from you. Can I call you Victoria?"_

_"Of course. But I think we should save our full names for when we're alone."_

**"Woah, now. How does this girl know my full name? Wait, we're in the hospital. No dobut the doctors have probably called me that a few times. But this stupid, what's the word I'm looking for?, gank, that's it, this stupid gank better stop, before I get Jade's scissors and hurt her."**

"Now, then, since there are no more complecations, and Ms. Vega is awake now, I feel like she should be able to return home within a few days time, after some rest, recouperation, and some routine observations." I raised my hand slightly, and thankfully, the doctor saw. "You need something?"

I gave every ounce of strength I had. I knew my family didn't know, but I guess now is as good as ever. "Please-" Damn, my voice sounds horrible. "-call me Ms. West." I moved my left hand, allowing the ring, which was thankfully still there, to become visible. Which, for some reason, no one in the room was shocked to hear me say that, or see the ring on my finger.

"Alright then, Mrs. West. I'll be back in a few hours to see how you're doing."

I turn to my father, knowing that the police department will have enough resources to help with what I'll ask him to do. "Dad?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Find Jade, please. I'm pretty sure she's beating the hell out of herself, trying to blame herself for this in some way. Please, promise me you'll find her, and that she comes back to me." I'm not sure why the look on his face scares me, because the doctor said there is nothing wrong with me. But there is something about it I don't like. He turns again to that stupid blonde, shaking his head. She sheds a tear, and walks away, followed by my father. Cat, who has been silent the entire time, trying to hold back the tears, and my mother, are sitting with me, making sure that everything will be okay.

"Tori, it's okay. Your dad will have Jade here, real soon." I don't know why my mother would look at Cat like that, for saying something so simple, but again, I don't like it. "Oh, Tori, guess what?"

**"Oh, man, here we go. What did your lunatic brother do this time?"**

"Huh?"

"Beck and I. We were voting prome King and Queen!" The girl is smiling wide enough, that I'm surprised her face didn't split in two. "Oh, man, prome was amazing." My mother is staring her down hard, trying to get her to shut up. But I actually don't mind. Hearing my friends voices, talking about something normal, just feels comforting. "And let me tell you something, the afterparty at his trailer was great too!" My mother's jaw just dropped. I hope Cat isn't talking about what I think she's talking about. And if she is, why say that in front of my mother? Oh man, I'm gonna die of embarassment. "Oh, but don't worry, we were safe about it!" **"THAT'S IT, START DIGGING THE HOLE NOW."**

"Cat?" The perky redhead shuts up, thankfully, and looks at me, a small tear in her eye.

"Yeah?"

"Has that girl been here the whole time?" She and my mother share a look, that both comforts me, and makes my stomach turn at the same time. Almost like I'm so close to putting the last piece of a puzzle together, but refusing to do so. My mother walks past Cat, placing a hand on my leg, and smiling.

"Baby, let's not worry about that right now, okay. Just know that Jade has been here, every day, waiting for your smile to light up her world again. She loves you. I swear, I've never seen such dedication between two teenagers before. But I guess when you're engaged, then you figure those things out pretty quickly."

How did my mother know? Oh, right, I just asked the doctor to call me Mrs. West. I guess that's a dead give away. But being reminded of being engaged, it just breaks my heart even more that Jade isn't here. Why isn't she here? Someone, please find her? I look over to my left, and hear a machine kicking on. An IV in my arm is allowing something into my system... and now... I'm... ... ... sleepy.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

xxxxx

"Jade?" David walked up to the goth, who was once again full to tears. She had done her best to keep herself together, but seeing Tori the way she was, and having her not remember Jade, broke the goth.

"Hey." Through a shattered, weak voice, Jade tried to sound strong. Understanding. But David knew that she couldn't keep things together for long, and that she was close to doing something she would ultimately regret.

"Look, something is wrong with Tori, that's easy enough to figure out. But the good thing is, she knows who you are. Well, at least, who you're supposed to be." The girl looked at the man, trying to figure out if he was trying to be helpful, or throw her into a deeper despair. She smiled for a moment, before continuing her walk out of the hospital. It was pouring rain, but she didn't care. She wanted to get away, and the best thing to do was to just walk. Before getting too far away, she turned back around, making sure to tell David that she wouldn't do anything too stupid, and that she would come back, for Tori's sake.

xxxxx

"WELCOME HOME, TORI!" After a few more days in the hospital, where Tori was constantly surrounded by her family, Cat, and the weird blonde that just wouldn't take no for an answer, she was finally released, and allowed to come home. Jade was standing with Robbie, André, and Beck, while Cat was escorting her through the door, followed by her parents and Trina. They had planned a little surprise for her, wanting her to feel comfortable and loved.

Tori, semi weak from the hosiptal stay, but improving every day, walked in, slightly limping from the bruises, and allowed herself to sit on the couch. She smiled to everyone, including the blonde, who had, even if trying to steal Tori from Jade, become a friend of sorts. And for Jade, who knew it was only a matter of time before Tori would come to her senses, accepted it, as now at least, Tori would talk to her, and not at her or about her.

"Tori, how you feeling?" André put his arm around his best friend. Thankfully, everyone in the room had been to the hospital a few times since Tori had awoken, and knew the mental trouble she was having. And that she was getting ever more pissed by the day that Jade wasn't there. He smiled to her, and she offered one back, even if it was forced and uncheery.

"Good. Sore, and a bit upset at Jade, but other than that, I feel good. So, whassup?"

"Well, chicá, we're having a little homecoming celebration for you."

"And Jade?"

"HERE." Jade wouldn't give up, but Tori didn't like that the blonde kept making fun of her and getting her hopes up for nothing. Tori was getting exceedingly frustrated and shouldn't be doing so, but she couldn't help being upset that Jade wasn't there. It had been five days since she had woken up in the hospital, and not once had she seen or heard from Jade. She could swear that at night, in her dreams, that she could hear Jade talking to her, promising her that everything would be alright, and that she wouldn't ever give up on her. But the only problem was, that even as much as she wanted to believe that, she couldn't, as Jade would never show up when she was awake. And then of course, there was still all the deep seeded anger at a particular girl, who for some reason, she couldn't remember but knew had a hand in the misery that she and her wonderful finaceé had been through. She could remember her, taunting her, calling her her bitch.

She could still feel the fresh sting of being forced to break up with Jade, just because of one innocent mistake. So she was proud of being on the Platinum Music Awards. Why should she be punished for that, huh? And she was a homosexual. Why would that set someone off? Well, sure, people can be idiots sometimes. But love is love, and shouldn't have labels or identities. It is what it is. So all of that combined, the anger of not seeing Jade, this stupid blonde that wouldn't give her a moment's reprise, and that girl who forced her into a horrible place, caused Tori to stare daggers through that blonde, in true Jade West fashion.

Jade watched the iced eyes, knowing that she wasn't helping anything. But even intimidated as she was, which didn't happen from anyone other than her father, she wasn't about to stop trying. She would never relent. She walked over to Tori, sitting down and looking her in the eyes, while asking everyone else for a few moments. Tori, anxious about why she would want to spend alone time with her, after only knowing her for such a short amount of time, didn't want anyone to leave. But they all did, leaving Tori with the blonde Jade.

"Victoria?" Jade was about to try something, anything to help Tori's recovery. Even though Tori didn't know she needed to recover, or that something was wrong with her.

"Tori." The latina wasn't too happy with this girl calling her by her full name. That was reserved for Jade, family, and medical professionals who didn't know any better.\

"Sorry, Tori. Can I ask you something?" Jade made sure that no one else was around, noting that what was about to happen would either finally get things ironed out, or earn her a slap to the face.

"I guess. Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me?" Something in that instant clicked. Jade knew she had a chance. She texted André, begging him to get a guitar, ANY guitar.

**Will do, Jade. Back in fifteen**

Jade decided to take the time to talk with Tori alone. Ask some personal things that only the real Jade West would know, or should know. She looked at the wonderous cocoa eyes, taking a deep breath to keep from losing herself and jumping Tori.

"Do you remember the night you stayed at my house a few weeks ago?"

"I don't know you. Why would I stay at your house?"

"Tori, you did. Trust me. We played some truth or dare. Remember? You dared me to take off my top?"

_"Take a shot." This was an easy way to force more alcohol down her throat. Tori got up, grabbing the bottle and drinking a bit down. After another coughing fit, Jade spoke up. "Dare."_

_"Take off your top." _

_"Excuse ME?"_

_"OH, you hesitated. Drink." Getting called out on her own rule got Jade pissed, but she grabbed the bottle and forced the liquid down. Then she started unbuttoning her top, taking it off and revealing a deep purple bra beneath it. "Wow, Jade. You look good."_

Jade could see something click. Tori remembered it alright, and was piecing something together. But right as she looked like she had it, she intentionally lost it. She didn't know how, but this girl knew something she shouldn't. That night was private, and intimate. Just for her and Jade. Tori looked at the girl, confused and angry. **"How does she know? Did Jade tell her? She thinks she has a right to ask about that? How dare she talk to me about that. I oughta."** Not thinking about it anymore, she brought her right hand up, across Jade's left cheek. Her fingernail caught just enough to draw blood, and if it had been anyone else, Jade would have gotten scissors rather quickly. She actually wanted to now. But seeing the hurt and confusion written across Tori's face, Jade knew that damaging herself would only inevitably hurt Tori also.

"Or what about when I asked you to, well,-" Jade leaned in, whispering. She knew no one would hear, but still didn't want to chance it. "masturbate. I promised to help you?"

_"I dare you to masturbate."_

_"What?"_

_"Tori, do you not-"_

_"I know what it means, but why would you-"_

_"Are you refusing?"_

_"It's not that. It's just well, I've never-"_

_"Oh. REALLY?" __**"Man, this girl is a perplexing conundrum wrapped in a paradox."**__ "Well, you know what you're supposed to do?"_

_"Yeah. I, well, it's just-" Jade leaned in, whispering into her ear._

_"Shhhh... I'll help you if you want." _

Bits and pieces were finding their ways in, getting to Tori and bringing her to tears again. She didn't know how, but this girl knew too much. But instead of taking it out on her again, she added to the blonde's accusations.

"I actually wanted you, no wait, Jade, to do it for me."

"And I always will." Jade smiled, letting Tori know that everything was okay. But Tori brought her hand across Jade's cheek again.

"NO, I AM NOT YOURS. I AM JADE'S. DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME OR ABOUT ME THAT WAY EVER AGAIN." Jade could see the hurt in her eyes, and thankfully, before anything else happened, and Jade got strike three, literally and figuratively, André reappeared, guitar in hand.

"So, uh, what-"

"Just play. You Don't Know Me. The song I sang to Beck, remember? Well, I need Tori to hear it, now."

André did as requested, tuning the guitar to the right pitch, and looking to Jade for a nod of when to start. Once he did, and Tori heard the familiar song, something flashed in her mind again.

_You think you know me, but you don't know me_

_You think you own me, but you can't control me_

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_

_So listen to me, LISTEN TO ME!_

_You push me back, I'll push you back, HARDER, HARDER_

_You scream at me, I'll scream at you, Louder, L-L-L-L Louder_

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me, And I can't convince you_

_You don't know me_

_You think you've got me, but you don't get me_

_You think you want me, but you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me than what you think you see,_

_So listen to me, JUST LISTEN TO ME!_

_You push me back, I'll push you back, HARDER, HARDER_

_You scream at me, I'll scream at you, Louder, L-L-L-L Louder_

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me, And I can't convince you_

_You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_

_And the pain feels okay, it feels Okay e YAY_

_Heeyyyyyy_

_You push me back, I'll push you back_

_You scream at me, I'll scream at you, Louder, Louder_

_Louder, Louder, Louder, LOUDER_

_LOUDER LOUDER LOUDER!_

_You push me back, I'll push you back, HARDER, HARDER_

_You scream at me, I'll scream at you, Louder, L-L-L-L Louder_

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me, And I can't convince you_

_But I don't have to, I think you know me_

_Beck walked to the stage, looking Jade in the eyes._

_"I've missed you."_

_"What are you going to do about it?" After a brief kiss, and the audience applauding her, Jade walked off with her once again boyfriend._

The idea of this girl forcing Tori to remember that was torture. She looked at the girl, dead in the eyes.

"Get out of my house, right now. Or else, I will find a pair of scissors, and in honor of my fianceé, I will cut that pretty little tongue out of your throat and feed it to you. Do I make myself clear?" Jade nodded. She got up, broken and defeated. Walking out the door, she muttered a short goodbye, and told Tori she loved her. It was apparant that the latina wouldn't ever figure it out, and that Jade was doomed to be alone forever.

After watching the blonde leave, Tori's mind got thinking again.

_"Jade, I think I've actually always been attracted to you. And I think I was jealous of Beck, not you. Jealous that he had you, and I didn't."_

_"Well, he doesn't now. He broke up with me yesterday."_

_"WHAT. Why?" __**"What a dumbass."**_

_"That's not important."_

_"Oh." Tori squeezed her arms around the goth's neck, whispering into her ear. "Well then, I'll be your girlfriend, if you want!" Winking at the girl, who smacked her ass again, Tori took it as a good sign. _

_"Oh you will, huh? And if I say no?"_

_"Oh, please." Tori feigned a tear, and pouted._

_"Well-" Jade placed a finger in her mouth, which still had traces of Tori on it. Sucking on it for a moment, she smiled to the latina who was still laying on top of her. "- okay. But one condition."_

_"What?"_

_"You and that sweet ass are staying in my bed tonight."_

_"I think I can manage." _

Unsure of what to make of it, and feeling worse about missing Jade, and increasingly frustrated that her wonderful fianceé had left her high and dry, Tori decided to call it a night. She thanked her friends, and apologized for not enjoying the party anymore that she did. But she wasn't in the mood. She walked up to her bedroom, and grabbed her phone. She texted Jade.

_**Hey, I've missed you baby. Where are you?**_

_**Closer than you think. I miss you too.**_

_**Then come see me**_

_**I don't know that that's a good idea right now. But I promise, I will, really soon. I love you Victoria.**_

_**I love you too, Jadelyn. Please, come see me in the morning. I need to see you.**_

_**Okay, promise.**_

Knowing that Jade always kept her promises, especially when they pertained to Tori, the latina went to bed happy. She knew she was getting answers from Jade in the morning. But it soon left her, as when she went to bed, her dreams were instantly filled not with her lovely Jade, but the same blonde who hadn't left her side once since waking up.

xxxxx

_**Hey, I've missed you baby. Where are you? **_

**"Really? Hello, I was RIGHT THERE. I TOLD YOU THAT."**

_**Closer than you think. I miss you too.**_

_**Then come see me **_

**"Seriously? Open your eyes."**

_**I don't know that that's a good idea right now. But I promise, I will, really soon. I love you Victoria. **_

_**I love you too, Jadelyn. Please, come see me in the morning. I need to see you. **_

**"What the hell, why not? I mean, it can't get any worse than it is now."**

_**Okay, promise.**_

Jade walked into her house, defeated and broken. She knew that something was wrong with Tori. So she wouldn't hold it against her. But fighting for someone who doesn't even recognize you, or thinks you've given up on them? That's harder than anything Jade had ever done. Worse than anything her father ever did to her, and expontentially worse than breaking up with Beck, twice. Speaking of her father, the man called to her from the kitchen. She walked in, noting that since he had struck her, she hadn't been back. She had been living at Cat's, along with Tori, and in the hospital. The elder West was holding a letter from Hollywood Arts, and looked to Jade.

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

The man started reading aloud. "To the parents of Jade West. Please note that with eleven absences in the last two and a half weeks, Jade is dangerously close to failing her senior year. We know she has been with Tori Vega, however, this is no excuse. Her grades are very important to the administration, and we feel that she should take them seriously as well. If she misses any other classes for the remainder of the year, she will automatically fail, and be required to complete the courses next year." He looked at his daughter.

"So, Tori Vega, huh? Who's that, your little girlfriend?" Jade gulped. **"FUCK. He found out. Not this, not NOW. Oh, crap, what do I do?"**

"She's just a friend, dad." Unable to keep her composure of lying, she instantly broke down, begging Tori's forgivness in her head for the insuly.

"Yeah, right. Young lady, I warned you. And that little redheaded tramp. I guess now, I need to talk to Tori also." The man dug out a phone book, looking up Tori's address. "I'll be back soon."

"OI." The man stopped. Jade instantly froze, but her love for Tori allowed her to push through. "You lay even a single finger on her head, do anything in any way to hurt her, and you answer to me." The man laughed. There was no way his little girl was trying to threaten him.

"Oh, yeah. Real cute, Jade." The man started walking away again.

"I mean it. I don't care anymore, dad. I'll leave, right now. I won't collect my inheritance, I won't do anything. You know why? Because I love her. And I was foolish to stop fighting for her, because she's already been through so much already. So do your worst, pops. Hit me, yell at me, do whatever. But if you were serious about "being a family", then you'll accept me, and her. Because she is a part of me." The goth stood proud, knowing that she had spoken the truth, and she really didn't care anymore. Tori was too important. And she remembered David's offer from the hospital about staying close to Tori. Because she wasn't going to leave her ever again, no matter what the latina said.

So, at fifteen after ten, the goth rolled into the Vega driveway, tears in her eyes. When she knocked on the door, she was surprised that Tori didn't answer, but happy that a welcoming face did.

"Hey, David. Mind if I stay here for a few nights? My dad just kicked me out."

**DAMN. This was a toughy. I'm sorry about the delay. But a weeks worth of preparation for moving, and a week of no internet can cause complications. I appreciate anyone still around. Now then:**

**Though rare, transfixing on someone who hurt you in the past is possible when you are damaged enough. Which is what Tori is experiencing. She has shifted her anger at Jessie onto Jade, because she feels that Jade was slightly responsible for the wreck. So all that anger is shadowing her eyes. I hope that makes sense.**

**Also, poor Jade, right? As if the shitstorm isn't bad enough, Tori bitchslaps her twice, drawing blood, and gets thrown out of her house. And she's about to fail. Ewwww, I think I've created a mess.**


	17. A Decisive Battle

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**Chapter 17 - A Decisive Battle**

Jade walked into the Vega household, wary of the reality that Tori could come down and throw her back out of the house. She smiled to David, thankful that his offer to stay had been sincere. She lugged her bag inside, allowing it to fall of her shoulder and into the floor. Her composure, which had been tested and pushed to her limits, was finally gone, and she felt her tears building. David saw the girl's disterss, and pulled her into a hug. Deprived of care recently from anyone other than Tori, which bad been stolen away and never returned, Jade felt akward with the closeness of David encroaching her personal space. She wanted to get away, run from everything and not return. But the allure and need to see Tori healed and having her back in her arms, kept Jade grounded, and had brought her to the household.

David looked into her eyes, and with as much sincere sympathy, told her everything would be alright. The girl didn't know what to make of someone being so nice to her. Other than Tori, she wasn't used to it. She had been berating herself for two and a half weeks about Tori, the wreck, and everything that happened with Jessica. And it was because of that, that Jade was so desperate. She needed Tori's forgiveness, more than anything else. Because she couldn't, wouldn't forgive herself. David led Jade to the guest bedroom, which he had promised her she was welcome to, and allowed her to set the few things down that she had brought. Thankfully, her father had allowed her a few minutes to get clothes, and a few personal keepsakes. Jade set the picture of she and Tori at Nozu on the nightstand, before pulling out a pad and pen.

_My dearest Victoria:_

_This is my solemn pledge, my vow. I do not care how long it takes. I am never giving up on you again, no matter how much you don't want me around. I will get you back, and we will be together forever. I love you._

_Forever Yours_

_Jadelyn_

After writing the short note, which would serve not only as a reminder, but also possibly a tool to help Tori recover, she pulled the picture from the frame, and the note in behind it. Now the picture would keep the promise fresh in Jade's mind, no matter how negative or horrible things got. After shedding a few more tears, Jade walked to the bathroom, getting ready for bed and trying to plan how to help Tori.

xxxxx

_**Jade's POV**_

Oh man do I hate mornings. I hate them. I hate THEM. I HATE THEM. If it weren't for school, then I would be sound asleep, which would leave me better rested to help Tori. And then there's school itsself. My poor Tori. She's so hurt, confused. I wish she would just talk to me. Without knowing what she's going through, who she is seeing rather than me, I don't know how to help her. She needs me. I promised to talk to her in the morning. I get out of bed, looking at that picture that holds so much meaning to me now. I wonder if she sees me, or whoever else I am when she sees pictures of me? I guess there's only one way to find out.

I begrudgedly get out of bed, grabbing a few things for a shower and clothes to change into. As I walk through what my be my house for a little while, at least until Tori is healed and we've graduated, I hear something coming from Tori's room. I place my ear silently to the door, cupping my hands around it so I can hear better. **"She's crying. Oh my God, Tori."**

_"Jade, where are you?" _**"I'm right here, baby. Please, let me help you."**

_"I need you Jadelyn. Please, I'm so scared. Don't leave me." _**"Tori, please. Don't cry. I'm right here, promise. I never left. Just please, figure this out. I need you too. More now than ever."**

_"Jade, I love you. Please come back to me."_** "THAT'S IT."** I turn the nob slowly, cracking the door and looking to the girl. She is rolled over on her side, facing away from me. I walk in silently, making my way like a ninja. I don't want to startle the girl, so I softly lay on her bed. Right now, screw school. Screw failing, and losing out on my dream of being a writer and an actress. Because right now, she is my dream. As I lay beside her, she immediately notices my presence, and attempts to face me. I force her to not look at me, and instead just run my hand up and down her back. Hopefully, all she get's confused is her image of me. Because when I was singing to her last night, she never said anything about my voice. I hope this works.

"Tori?" I keep my words soft, soothing. I run my arm from her back to her arm, sliding it up and down. Caressing her, allowing her to process what is going on, this is taking every ounce of my self control not to pin her down.

"JADE?" **"Yep, she knows it's me."** "OH MY GOD, JADE!" As hard as she is trying to turn around, to face me, I don't let her. I wrap my arms around her, thankful that in this moment, I finally have my Tori back. I can hear her crying again, but this time, it's not a sorrowful cry. It's jovial. I place my lips to the base of her neck, kissing her softly. I run my hand to her's, intertwining our fingers and allowing her to squeeze it a bit harder than she usually does.

"Tori, I'm right here." **"I guess a lie is better than nothing."** "I'm sorry I haven't come back until now." I feel my own tears running now, thankful that we are just keeping each other close, nothing else in the world mattering. "I've missed you." Those three words have so many meanings. One, for me, that since that damned wreck, my Tori hasn't been the same. One for her, because she truly believes I wasn't there with her, and that I had abandoned her. And one for the both of us, because saying you, really means us. Or it does in my book.

"Why didn't you? If you've missed me so much, then why not come back?" Her words are soft, and skeptical. Almost like she is adverting danger, or trying to keep from hearing something she doesn't want to hear. "If you don't love me-"

"VICTORIA VEGA." Oops, a bit too loud. I just freightened the small girl. I can feel her trembling, unable to keep herself together. I lowered my volume rather quickly. "I love you. I will love you forever. Do you remember what I told you about my father?" I hear her reply with a soft yes, prompting me to continue. "Well, he kicked me out last night. And he froze my inheritance. Do you know what that means?"

"No?"

"It means I'm finally free. There isn't anything else to keep us from being together, forever. You are the woman I love, and you are the woman that I choose, everyday, to spend the rest of my life with. It is the easiest choice I make, as it comes easier than breathing. I gave you that ring, so that you'd know just how much you really do mean to me." I am putting as much love and affection into my words, trying to get her to understand.

"So why? Why haven't you come back?"

"Because, I was afraid. Afraid that I'm not good enough." She chuckled. Why would she laugh at me?

"Jadey-" I hear her stiffle another laughter, knowing just how much I hate that nickname. "you will always be good enough. You always have been. Just like you, for me, the choice is simple. I love you, and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life proving that."

"Tori, close your eyes."

"Huh?" If she sees something she isn't supposed to, thinks this is all a trick, I'm done for. I can't chance it.

"Please, Tori. Close your eyes." I wait a few seconds, and she finally nods her head. I spin her into me, placing a light kiss on her lips. It doesn't take long for her to respond, and soon, we lose ourselves in the lost time. And as if trying to make up for that time, our lips keep us occupied for a solid minute, leaving us oxygen deprived and our bodies begging for more. I roll her back onto her side, and run the back of my hand against her cheek. "Tori, I have to go. I'm sorry, but I have to get to school. But I promise, I'll be back soon." Something I wasn't prepared for happened next. She turned to me, probably to give me a goodbye kiss, and I saw it. That same look of confusion, of betrayal. Her pupils went wide, and I felt her hand across my cheek for the third time.

"GET OUT. I TOLD YOU, I'M JADE'S. I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU IMITATED HER VOICE, BUT OUT!" She is pointing to the door, and reluctantly I agree. Getting up, and watching the tears rolling down her face again, I feel my personal mantra getting stronger. I will never give up on her.

xxxxx

_**No POV**_

Jade walked away from the girl, listening to the cries and the sorrow. Jade couldn't take it anymore. She was going to break Tori out of her funk, one way or another. Because until that happened, Jade knew she wouldn't be truly happy. Jade walked down to leave for school, wanting to do as Tori wished and leave as quickly as possible. But when Holly stopped her, and asked if she wanted breakfast, Jade stood confused. No one in her house ever made breakfast. Jade was happy that, if she could get Tori out of her funk, that she would have a family that she could be happy with. Or, at least, one she could get along with. No one's perfect, and no one would be happy with you forever. Jade figured, that maybe, the Vegas were only being nice to her because Tori was hurt. Maybe they were only using Jade, to get Tori back, and then they would exile her. Jade shook her head, thanking Holly, and walked out the door, making her way to the school.

While walking to the school, Jade finally thought of something. Somthing she knew that Tori couldn't deny. She would need André's help with it, and wouldn't be taking no for an answer. During the entire fifteen minute walk, she thought about how to get Tori to follow her lead, to get her to at least listen to what she had to say. Once at school, she found the dark boy, and pulled him, along with Beck and Cat, aside. Robbie was out for the day, so he would have to be left in the dark, at least for now.

"Guys, I think I know how to fix Tori."

"HOW?" Cat was jumping for joy, hopeful that her two best friends could finally get things back to normal. Beck calmed her down, placing a kiss on her temple and pulling the cup of coffee out of her hand. She didn't need to be hyper.

"Well, when I proposed to Tori, I had a CD made for her. That's why I stole your laptop that day, André." The boy shook his head. "I need another copy of that CD. Please?" The boy choked for a moment, bewildered that he had heard Jade say please.

"What songs?"

"I'll let you know." The boy nodded, and Jade focused on Beck.

"She doesn't see me. If I can get just an instant, I think we could break her out of this. I need you to do something for me. As much as I hate saying this, and Cat, I'm sorry for this also, but if Tori starts coming to grips with things, I need you to kiss me. She told me our first night together, that she never liked you. The reason she was always so jealous, was because she wanted me, and you had me. I need that jealousy back, so she will be forced to face it. And Cat?" The redhead, who was a bit upset about the plan, but willing to do anything to help Tori, looked up. She felt a tiny bit of betrayal that her best friend would be kissing her boyfriend. "I need you and me to sing a song. Remember the one from Karaoke Dokey? She loved that song. I need her to hear it. Please?" Cat, still a bit miffed that Jade's plan would involve she and Beck sharing a kiss, looked up. "I'll buy you some ice cream." Cat's "anger" washed away instantly, and the smaller girl smiled.

The rest of the day involved Jade getting the requested CD from André, Beck going home to look as hot as possible, and Cat trying to find the same exact thing she had worn that night a few years ago. Once they were ready, they piled into André's car, and made their way to Tori's house.

xxxxx

Jade walked into the household, surrounded by her friends, and looked straight at Tori. She wasn't taking no for an answer. She wasn't going to be denied. Either Tori would face everything, and remember, or else Jade would, well, hopefully, it doesn't come to that. Tori eyed the blonde, skeptical that her friends were with the girl and acting so nonchalant. This girl was trying to steal her from Jade, and her friends not only looked like they would allow it, but were a part of it. Jade eyed Tori, and got the CD from André.

"Cat, do me a favor, please. Sit with Tori. She'll need her best friend for this." Cat nodded, and went and stood next to Tori. She grabbed the latina's hand, and brought her to the couch, sitting her down and promising that everything was alright. Jade looked at Tori, and brought herself to eye level. "Tori, I know you know it's me. Remember this morning. Had you not seen me, you would have believed it was me the entire time." Tori looked at her friends, who were all shaking their heads. Surrounded by this many people, who were obviously doing their best to convince Tori of the charade, Tori looked back at the blonde. "So Tori, do me a favor. Just trust me, and I promise, you'll be back to normal in no time."

"If you say so. I feel fine." Everyone knew that that wasn't the case, but didn't call her out on it.

"Okay, first Tori, do me a favor, please. Text Jade."

"And what do I say?"

"Tell her you love her." Tori looked at the blonde, anger in her eyes. Tori's love wasn't something that could be commanded, or controled. Tori wanted to slap the girl, but feeling Cat's grip on her hand strengthen, Tori did as requested. A few moments later, Jade's phone went off, and she showed it to Tori. The latina, who couldn't understand how the blonde had intercepted the text, felt like running away. But Cat's voice promised her things would be alright. "Okay, Tori, Victoria. I need you to do something for me. Remember when I proposed? I asked you to wear the blindfold so you wouldn't know where we were going?" Jade instantly grabbed the CD, and placed it in the closest player she could find, starting the songs that were specifically selected. She then asked Tori to blindfold herself. The latina did as requested, and listening to the songs, started to cry.

Jade, knowing that she was starting to chip away at the walls that Tori had built, started speaking again. "Okay, Tori. Now then, picture the clearing I brought you to. Up on the outskirts of the city, tucked half a mile into the woods. The stream in front of you, the patches of lillies and daisies. Now then, find our tree. The tree that has our initials in it, surrounded by a heart. Can you see it?"

Tori shook her head. She was allowing the voice to guide her, to take her away to the happiest place she could remember. Jade knew she was finally getting through. It wouldn't take much more.

"Okay, Tori. Now then, remember our first night together." She winked at Cat, who knew it was her cue to take Tori's blindfold off. Tori, who saw Jade, clear as day, watched in horror as she kissed Beck. Cat looked away, not wanting to watch her boyfriend and his ex locking lips. And Tori, well, she didn't take it all to well. She looked on in horror, as Beck and Jade were deepening the kiss, bringing themselves into a happier place. It seemed to go on forever, and Tori started to cry. Jade knew she had her. "Remember how you told me how jealous you would get that I was with Beck. Please, remember, Victoria. I need you."

Tori looked at Jade, who was obviously disgusted at the over emphasis that Beck had put into the kiss. Jade had kept reminding herself that it was nothing more than a stage kiss, but Beck didn't. He actually enjoyed it, or so he looked. Tori got up, and started walking to her bedroom. Jade followed, thinking that Tori was cured and that everything would be fine. Because Tori wouldn't have reacted the way she did if she weren't.

Jade walked into the latina's bedroom, who was crying her eyes out. Her friends, who knew what she was going through, had just sold her out. She was being forced to listen to the most intimate parts of her's and Jade's relationship, and the was reminded of the horrible possibilities she had known. What if Jade went back to Beck? What if she stopped loving Tori? So when Jade closed the door, and walked over to Tori, the latina's look should have scared the goth. But Jade just believed it to be the last bit of confusion washing away. She placed a hand on Tori's cheek, and placed a light kiss on her lips. Which, in turn, brought Tori's hand to her face for a fourth time.

"TORI?" Jade couldn't understand it.

"I don't know who you are, but you've done one hell of a job. I don't know how you know, everything that has happened between me and Jade. I don't care how you know the jealousy I had toward Beck for keeping Jade away from me. But you are not my Jade. We're done here."

Jade looked up, shocked. "NO. We are not done. You and I are meant to be together, Victoria."

"DON'T CALL ME-" Jade crashed her lips into Tori's. She wasn't going to stop. She was about to break the girl, either her mind, or her unwillingness to accept everything. Jade pulled Tori in, bringing tears to both girls eyes. Finally, with every ounce of strength she could muster, Tori pushed Jade off. Jade forced her to look at her, annuciating every word. She laced them with as much love as possible.

"I know you see me. I know you know it's me. Please, Victoria. I need you. You are my life, and without you, I can't live."

"Then go kill your damned self." Tori got off her bed, and walked out of the room. She went to her friends, and chastised them for doing everything they had. She then walked out of her house, unsure of where to go, but not caring.

Jade, still stunned at hearing what Tori had said, got up. She walked through the house like a zombie, unaware of her surroundings, that her friends were asking if she were okay. Because she wasn't. Tori had just dropped a major bomb on her. And if it was what Tori wanted, then well, Jade was happy to oblige. She never stopped short on doing what Tori wanted or needed from her. It was one of the things that made everything so difficult. Tori wanted her there, so Jade was there. But then, Tori wanted her away, because she wasn't the "real" Jade. Jade had seen enough. Tori's last words to her were the straw that broke the camel's back. She ignored her friends, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a rather large knife, and ran it across her arms.

**Well damn. I, uhh, well. Umm...**

**Anyone got any ideas where this is headed? Only three chapters left. All guesses are more than welcome.**

**Is Jori doomed, or can Jade somehow break through? Until the next chapter.**

**Please, R/E/R!**


	18. Out of Time

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**A/N: First and foremost, you guys are awesome! This is my first single story to receive 100 reviews, and that just makes my day! Now then, I think someone should be rewarded. I have a single digit number in my head, and whoever is that numbered person to review this chapter, will win a special prize (please don't ask if you've won). I was actually going to assign the prize to reviewee 100, but they posted it before I could post this. I won't say what the prize is, because I want it to be a surprise. And if it is an unnamed guest, then I will select another number, and use them instead. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18 - Out of Time**

_Jade forced Tori to look at her, annuciating every word. She laced them with as much love as possible._

_"I know you see me. I know you know it's me. Please, Victoria. I need you. You are my life, and without you, I can't live."_

_"Then go kill your damned self." Tori got off her bed, and walked out of the room. She went to her friends, and chastised them for doing everything they had. She then walked out of her house, unsure of where to go, but not caring._

_Jade, still stunned at hearing what Tori had said, got up. She walked through the house like a zombie, unaware of her surroundings, that her friends were asking if she were okay. Because she wasn't. Tori had just dropped a major bomb on her. And if it was what Tori wanted, then well, Jade was happy to oblige. She never stopped short on doing what Tori wanted or needed from her. It was one of the things that made everything so difficult. Tori wanted her there, so Jade was there. But then, Tori wanted her away, because she wasn't the "real" Jade. Jade had seen enough. Tori's last words to her were the straw that broke the camel's back. She ignored her friends, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a rather large knife, and ran it across her arms._

"JADE!" All her friends watched the zombiefied girl as she intentionally did everything she could to remove the pain from her heart. Everything in her world had been destroyed, and the goth couldn't take it anymore. As she felt the heated liquid pouring from her arms, Jade whispered to herself, knowing that no one else would ever know she had given in, stopped fighting. "I love you. But I can't do this anymore." As she faded to black, Jade could feel someone's arms wrap around her. As she slipped into an uncertain unconsciousness, she remembered the best times with Tori.

At the thoughts of their first night together, her mind was happy and enclosed in a shell of protection. _Their lips so unsure of what they were doing on their first touches, but the ease of knowing it felt right. The knowledge that the simplest of touches would be remembered, were so tender and affectionate. Then, the feel of her hands running up and down Tori's nude body. Almost like a clean canvas, Jade used her hands like a masterful painter, depicting the most beautiful landscape in the most eccentric, yet simplistic ways possible._

Then, the images of pure evil ran through her mind, and Jade's mind shifted focus. _The tall, pretty blonde. Using her own abilities to gain Tori's trust, then forcing her hand and dealing a devastating blow. Then, at Jade's lowest, the same girl used her to hurt Tori even more, recording their intimate times, and forcing Tori to listen. And once Jade finally discovered the truth, and a trap was set, the blonde wouldn't let things go easily. Even unintentionally, she damaged Tori beyond repair, and had gotten her sick and twisted wish. The girls were doomed to pain and desperation forever, and now, Jade was feeling the consequences of those feelings._

As Jade finally succombed to the darkness, her heart beating for what she knew would be the last time, one last thing ran in her mind. **"I never deserved you, Victoria Vega. Go, find your happiness."**

xxxxx

While rushing out of the house, angry at the dumb blonde that wouldn't let things go, Tori for some reason couldn't feel that there was some sense of truth in her words. She did seem to know many of the things that only Jade would, and the ways to agitate and annoy her like her old enemy, now fianceé, would do. But it wouldn't help her. The girl was a doppleganger, a decoy. Probably holding the real Jade hostage or worse, killing her. All after the information she would need to try and convince Tori that she was Jade. The latina did give her credit though, everything was so precise, down to the way she whispered in her ear, and the seductive smile on her face.

A frustating tear ran down Tori's face. She was getting nowhere. Her mind, though knowing that that blonde wasn't Jade, wouldn't allow her a moment's respite now that the ideas of said blonde stealing her from Jade had come across her mind. But her heart knew the truth. Jade was out there, doing her best to get to Tori, and Tori was determined to find her and make up for lost time. And beg forgivness for not finding her sooner. But then again, that brought about more frustration. If Tori was this determined to find Jade, why wasn't Jade as desperate?

Tori found her sister's car, and the emergency key for it stashed in a bush. Tori knew she would never hear the end of it, but didn't care. She had to get away. She had to do something, ANYTHING, to get a moment's peace from her internal battle and woes. She had just cranked the car, pulling out of the driveway, when Cat ran out the door, trying to stop her. But still upset at her friends for trying to help the blonde, Tori ignored her, and sped away. Beck already had the paramedics on the phone, and Jade's life was still hanging in the balance.

xxxxx

_**Tori's POV**_

I am sitting in the clearing that Jade brought me to when she proposed. I've been here, silently praying for an answer. I don't know exactly how long. I do know, though, that the sun has set, and risen. I didn't know my stamina was that good. Of course, Cat did keep me up all night, trying to call me and text me to give Jade another chance. Which, in turn, kept reminding me that that damned blonde was trying to assume Jade's place in my life.

Which begs the question. How did that damned blonde know about this? She had ever detail correct, down to the types of flowers and the tree marking that Jade and I made for each other. Tears are streaming down my face, my frustration building. Every time I think that I'm getting somewhere, I instantly cancel out the yay or nay with another thought that crosses my mind. I feel my pearphone vibrate, so I take it out of my back pocket and look at it.

_**Jade is in the hospital. Come NOW. - Cat**_

I wonder silently to myself if this is another game, a ploy from one of my bestfriends. I love Cat, don't get me wrong. Not like Jade, but in a more friendly kind of way. But still, friend, bestfriend, whatever label you want to put on us, I still can't shake the anger I have at her for being so dishonest and trying to trick me like that. I don't get it. And not just her. Everyone. Beck, André, Robbie, BECK. I mean, damn, the boy dated her for two and a half years. You'd think he'd know what his ex looked like.

And the thought of that brings my internal battle back to the forefront of my mind. Maybe, just maybe, that blonde is right. What if she really is Jade, and I can't see her. But that doesn't make any sense, because I see her. How can I see her, and not see her? Do you see why I'm struggling, and why I am so flustered?

_**This isn't another lie, is it?**_

_**NO. Tori, please. Jade tried to kill herself**_

**"Oh my God. SHE WHAT? WHY? Is she that upset that I haven't found her yet? Does she think I've abandoned her, that I don't love her anymore? I have to get to her. I have to."**

I get into Trina's car, cranking it. **"OH GOD, what the hell is this crap?"** Aparantly, I was so out of it earlier, I didn't even realize that Trina had a recording of herself playing in the speakers. Poor recording people. That must have been so torturous.

Not caring about the speed traps that are predominant in L.A., or the fact that I was in a car wreck recently, I do as the saying goes. PEDAL to the METAL. I look at the speedometer, which is quickly reaching 70... 80... 100. As I rush to get to her, not caring about the imminent danger to myself or anyone else, my heart starts feeling her, knowing that I'm getting close. Finally in the parking lot, in more than record breaking time, I cut the engine, rushing inside and making my way to the nurses station, ringing the bell and cursing whoever is supposed to be there to help me. **"WHY AREN'T THEY HERE?"**

Finally, an older woman comes to answer the bell, and looks at my distressed, frantic look.

"Calm down, miss. Now-"

"JADELYN WEST! WHAT ROOM, PLEASE?" I don't even care that I probably just spit on her, or that I yelled in her ears. She types away on the computer, and after a few, very anxious moments, I have my answer.

"Room 726. Take the elevator to the seventh floor, and take a left. Around the corner, you can't miss it." Thanking the woman, and starting my way to the elevator, I wonder if running up the stairs would be quicker. Because my adrenalin is running so much, I could probably just jump through the ceiling and make it to Jade. I get in the elevator, mashing the 7 enough times to probably make every one of this contraptons go to the floor, and then wait as my torment is elongated by people on the second, fourth, and fifth floors needing to catch a ride. Finally, I get out, running and rounding the corner and running head on into Beck. He doesn't even flinch, and I probably would have bounced off him like a BB on a brick wall if it weren't for the fact that he heard me coming and caught me. With sorrow in his eyes, spelling disaster for me, he kissed my forehead before letting me pass.

I didn't even register anything else, but I do know the doctor's notes on the door said JADE WEST, and the room was 726. And with Beck here, I know it's the right place. I walk through the door, and see something I wished I hadn't. There, lying in that bed, was a blonde doppleganger, doing everything possible to still convince me of her charade. But as angry as I am for my friends doing this to me, AGAIN, and me being an idiot and falling for it, something actually makes me stay. I park my butt next to "Jade", and am going to be here until I get answers.

xxxxx

Tori was asleep, next to Jade, mumbling in her sleep about the "real Jade" as her parents, friends, and the doctors looked on, knowing that the girls had been in the same situations, just with reversed roles, not too long ago. The only difference was that the girl not in the hospital bed wasn't constantly holding hands with the other. Tori refused to, not wanting to show the blonde even the slightest moment of weakness.

Tori finally awoke around six PM, a full day after the first betrayal by her friends. She had slept okay on a hospital cot, but was still overly tired. She had been awake all night, the longing and need of Jade keeping her eyes open. And of course, Cat wouldn't things rest. "Jade" was still out of it, the loss of blood and mental fatigue having drained her of everthing she had. But thankfully, the was a rythymic beat on the heart monitor. Slower and weaker than usual, but none the less alive. Tori got up, looking at her family and friends, who were all thinking she had finally accepted everything. She hadn't mentioned her feelings of anger and sadness at beind dupped again, or disappointment in her father for not bringing Jade to him as he promised. Tori didn't want to talk with any of them, so she just silently walked away, into the center garden of the hospital.

She was walking, unaware of the passing time or the fact that everyone that cared about her watched her on the verge of her mental breakdown. She lost another period of time she couldn't remember, sulking in her depression. She finally snapped to when she felt her butt vibrating again, about three hours after she had left the room. Her mother had sent a short text.

_**Jade is awake.**_

Tori, still visibly shaken, but doing her best to compose herself, walked slowly back to the room, ignoring everyone telling her things would be okay. Tori motioned to the door, telling everyone to get out. After a glare that would make Jade proud, everyone finally filed out, giving Tori time alone with "Jade."

"Okay, "Jade", you and I are going to have a talk." Tori airquoted Jade's name, telling the goth that Tori still wasn't convinced. Which, in turn, threw Jade further into her own self pity, and making her wish she had thrust the blade of the knife deeper.

"About?" Jade looked up, her voice weak, meager, and defeated.

"You. Why you did what you did."

"Because of you."

"What about me?"

"You don't see me anymore. The real me. I told you, I loved you because you saw the real me, and didn't try and change it. Well, now you've changed it, and I can't deal with it. You are the last one who will ever hurt me, Victoria. I'm not going through it anymore."

"Right. And just how do you know that Jade said that?"

"I am Jade. Like it or not, my name is Jadelyn West. The same Jade West that loves you, wants you, needs you. And without you, I'm not doing it anymore. So, even if I recover, when I get home, I'm just gonna do it again. And this time, I won't mess up. I'm not coming back again. So Victoria Dawn Vega, if there is any part, ANY PART of you that believes this is me, and that I am the woman you love, this is your last chance. Take it or leave it."

Tori looked at the blonde, astonished. How could someone, who Tori didn't know, be that attached to her? It didn't make sense. She wasn't famous, yet. Maybe this girl was a wackjob who saw her performance for the Platinum Music Awards, or somehow recognized her as an extra from the movie that Beck had once had a minor, one line part, in. That would explain it. But then again, how would she know that Jade was her fianceé, and was the one to be emulated?

"Okay then, "Jade". Tell me. Why should I believe you? What can you possibly do to convince me? You have my attention. This little cry for help worked, and I'm all ears. You say it's my last chance, well it's yours too."

"Because, I know everything. From spilling coffee on your head the first day I met you, to the anger I had at thinking you wanted Beck." Tori laughed, and shook her head. Jade took it as a sign to keep going. "I remember Steamboat Suzie, the night at Nozu, and even Jessie."

Something with Tori snapped. **"Jessie? Who is ... ... ... - - - - - SHIT?! No I did not. I- NO. PLEASE NO. I- FUCK!"** Tori started figuring things out. And now knew that the resentment she was feeling for this blonde, wasn't just because she wouldn't leave her alone after waking in the hospital. No, it was much more deep rooted, and anger driven.

_"Ummm..."_

_"So, you and Jade, huh? Who would've guessed?" Jessie's smile returned, but it had a look more like Jade's evil rather than Tori's sweet and innocent._

_"Umm, I-"_

_"Oh, no. Don't talk. This is how this will go. You and Jade are through. Or else, the entire school get's these pictures and texts, capicé. Now, my daddy should be here soon. I'll be going now."_

Her anger, instead of clouding her mind and judgment, were actually allowing it to clear. Now that it was focused on the proper outlet, Tori's eyes were starting to see things as they were. She looked to Jade, who saw the revelation in her eyes. And the goth couldn't help feeling hopeful that Tori might finally be coming back to her.

_"Ohh, one more thing, Vega." __**"Uggh, what else? And when did she turn into Jade?"**__ "You are to tell no one, anything. Even one word, especially to Jade, and I'll know it. Try and cross me, or ignore my orders for too long, and the offer is off the table. Try and double cross me, or pretend that you called it off when you didn't, and you're dead, got it? Oh, you and I are going to be great friends, ya know. I look forward to our lessons and our time together. And another thing. You are to act like we're best friends. No cross words, no negativity. If I offer for us to go somewhere together, you accept, deal. In other words, you are now my bitch." _

Slowly, her mind was pieceing things together, getting things in their right places. The only thing she couldn't understand, is why she had fixated her anger toward Jessie at Jade. Jade wasn't to blame, wasn't at fault. But then again, Tori had been screaming at Jade in her mind for not being there with her. So maybe that's how? But one way or another, the veil was being lifted away. And Tori, now seeing Jade, the real Jade, stood over her, awe struck. That lasted for about two milliseconds, because the moment she realized that it really, truly was Jade, her lips found the goth's, and stayed put until they were both breathless.

"Tori?" Jade's voice, along with strained breathing, did nothing more than make the latina chuckle.

"Jadelyn, I am so, so sorry. It's you. It really is you. I'm so sorry." Jade, hearing Tori speaking the way she was, was reluctant to be happy. Not yet at least.

"Tori?"

"Please, call me Victoria. Jadelyn, I finally see you. The dark hair, the emerald eyes that I lose myself in. The beautful smile. My God, Jade, you are so gorgeous. Please, I'm so sorry for all of this."

"You see me?" Jade didn't want to be happy too early, and it be a ploy.

"Yes. I don't know why, or how, but I couldn't see you earlier. I only saw Jessie." Tori shuddered, knowing that the stupid bitch had almost gotten away with tormenting her, and destroying Jade at the same time. "By the way, what the hell happened to her anyway?"

"She was in the car that hit you. She died."

"Shit. I wanted to beat the fuck out of that girl."

"No kidding, Vega?" Jade got her southern belle voice ready. "And I thought you were too good for that." Tori smiled, kissed Jade again, and laughed.

"You know I don't talk like that."

"You know, I think you're right." Jade smiled too, finally happy that Tori was back. And hopefully, she was there to stay. Because she needed her, just like Tori needed Jade.

"And one more thing, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"What day is today?"

"Umm, Thursday, maybe? I don't know? Why?"

"Because, right now, all I can think about is wanting to be in that bed with you, and there being no more barriers between us. We have a lot of time to make up for, you know. And I do have some money saved up. I think we deserve a weekend at the beach, hmm?" Jade smiled, before Tori kissed her again.

**YAY! After too much torment and heartbreak, Tori's mind finally figured things out. Jade said the magic word, and broke through the mental walls that Tori had unintentionally put up. And now that they are gone, there isn't much left. Just daddy dearest, and Jade possibly failing Hollywood Arts and ruining her dreams. Of course, Tori is her dream, so I don't think she'll really mind too much.**

**Two chapters to go. Any ideas?**

**Plus, anyone think I was going to be an asshole, and kill Jade?**


	19. A Weekend Away

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text messages.**_

**A/N: It should be smooth sailing from here, right? WRONG!**

**Chapter 19 - A Weekend Away**

_"And one more thing, Jade?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What day is today?"_

_"Umm, Thursday, maybe? I don't know? Why?"_

_"Because, right now, all I can think about is wanting to be in that bed with you, and there being no more barriers between us. We have a lot of time to make up for, you know. And I do have some money saved up. I think we deserve a weekend at the beach, hmm?" Jade smiled, before Tori kissed her again._

Unfortunately for Tori, her plans for the weekend were screwed, at least for another week. The doctors wanted to keep her under observations, as she had lost alot of blood, and had been under critial condition for a little while. By the time Sunday rolled around, Jade was at least able to leave, even if not under her own power. She tried to talk her way out of needing a wheelchair, but when she collapsed on Tori, who caught her without needing to even think about it, the latina stared her down until the goth caved. Once in the car, Jade laid her head on Tori's shoulder, kissing her neck and whispering in her ear.

"Thanks for catching me Tori." Tori smiled, and kissed Jade's temple. After wrapping the goth in her arms, and enterlacing their fingers, Tori reassured Jade that everything was alright.

"I always will, Jade. I let you fall, and this happened. I have no choice anymore but to catch you everytime you fall. And I expect you to catch me." David watched from the front of the car, as the girls had smiles permanantly on their faces, and their gazes never left each other. Soon, the car stopped at the Vega household, and Jade was again trying to prove that she was strong enough to walk inside on her own. But she secretly smiled at needing to use Tori as a crutch.

Once inside, Tori looked her father dead in the eyes. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it- Is it okay if Jade stays in my room, please?" Tori was asking sheepishly, knowing that the night David had found out everything, that something no one in the house wanted to relive had happened. But she also didn't want Jade in her condition to be left without a way to get the things she needed. David's face softened, and his smile was as genuine as possible.

"Victoria, you and Jade love each other. She showed it by pulling you from that car, and you stayed true to her and loved her, even when you thought she wasn't there for you anymore. It would be wrong for me to try and stop your love from being. Now please, promise me, nothing too loud, okay?" After Holly swatted his shoulder, Jade chimed in.

"I don't think I'm up for that, David." The man smiled, thankful that he wouldn't have to think of his teenage daughter and her fianceé going at it in such close proximity to him. After a moment, Jade showed that she really meant those words, as she fell out again, this time onto one of the red couches in the living room. Tori sat beside her, a tear in her eye. She was so thankful that she had someone who had stuck with her, through thick and thin. There was one question, though, that Tori had on her mind. But right now wasn't the best time for it.

xxxxx

Monday morning came, and even though Tori knew she could go to school, she opted not to. David said it was fine, as just like Jade, Tori was far enough ahead of her grades that she had fulfilled the requirements for graduating. All that was really left to make anything official was the final, end of the year Big Showcase. Which was actually supposed to have a combined venture from one Tori Vega and one Jade West. It was the same forgotten project that the girls intentionally neglected on their first night together.

So with the knowledge that everything was fine, and that Jade was safe and sound with her, Tori just laid in bed, holding the loudly snoring Jade. Tori smiled at her, and every so often would place light kisses on her cheek, or steal one from the red lips, which every now and then would kiss her back and then go back to sleep. Finally, around noon, Jade awoke, a smiling Tori creeping her out from being in such close quarters.

"Damn, Vega. What's gotten into you? You look like a confused deer." Tori laughed for a moment, before finally sharing a real kiss with Jade. Tori felt Jade's hand start creeping across her body, and as much as she wanted to give in and allow what was about to happen, Tori put a stop to it for two reasons. One, because the house wasn't empty. There were other people, who might not enjoy their mid afternoon being interrupted by the sound of coitus. And two, Tori just wanted to make sure that Jade's strength returned. Because once it did, Tori had every intention of using it all up.

"Well, Jade, you must know, I just love waking up to you. Seeing you sleeping, hearing you breathe, listening to me occuping your dreams."

"Vega, that's weird. But, since you are my fianceé, and I love you, then I guess I'll allow it. But you'd better not make a habit of watching me sleep. I don't do well to waking up with others looking at me. My scissors get a nice red tint, if you catch my drift." Tori gasped, wondering if Jade was messing with her, or if she were being serious. **"I guess to be on the safe side, I should just heed the warning."**

"Oh, but Jadey, I love you. I just want you to know how much. And I know you love me, just as much. We've been together for only a month, but I know we're inseperable. And that neither of us would ever give up on each other. Even when I called it off because, well, **her**" Both girls let their anger flare for a moment. "I knew that you'd understand if you knew the truth. Then you went and pulled me from the mangled, burning wreckage of your car. How exactly is that getting replaced?"

Jade shrugged. The old man had bought her that one when she turned sixteen. It had been a birthday present with a mild taste of you're not good enough and a dash of get the hell out of my life. So, even though disappointed that she wouldn't be able to get around as easily, and would probably have to resort to public transportation, Jade didn't mind. It was just another thing that reminded her of daddy dearest, and all the shit he'd put her through in her life.

"Anyway. Then, even while I was in the hospital, you stuck by me. Which begs one question, Jadelyn. Why did you do what you did?"

Jade decided to lie. Better to keep the ruse than to shatter Tori's happiness. The latina thought that Jade had stayed with her, and that she never gave up. "Because, you were hurt. I guess I didn't want you to be alone in your pain, so I did what I could to take some of the weight off of you." **"Good one, West. She might actually believe that. And she'll never know the whole truth."**

"Oh, well, okay." Jade watched as Tori got up, and tried to walk away. It didn't take long for Tori's pajama bottoms to be captured by Jade's swift hands, and have the latina pulled back on top of the goth.

"Umm, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm hungry."

"You could always eat me." Jade winked, knowing that she was breaking through the chinks in Tori's armor. It wouldn't be long until the house was full of moaning.

"Umm, we'll see about that. Maybe tomorrow morning." Tori had no intention, wanting to wait until the weekend when the girls went to the beach. Jade already knew they were going back to the place that Tori had taken them on their second date, as she had rented a nice house for the weekend. When Jade tried to figure out how much it was costing, Tori refused to tell her that David had paid most of it, to show appreciation for Jade's caring of Tori, and to give Tori a final seal of approval on everything.

"Fine. Go." Tori smiled, kissing Jade and "accidentally" having her breast fall right into Jade's hand. Then, as quickly as she felt the breast, Jade noticed its absence, as Tori vanished. Tori listened to the rather loud "You're a damned tease.", smiling to herself. The latina walked down to grab food, and ran straight into Trina. Trina was still having trouble with Tori's sexual oreintation, and Jade. But as much as Tori knew it bothered her, which bothered Tori, the worst of it was that Trina wouldn't talk about it. She couldn't even look Tori in the eye anymore.

"Hey, Treen." Tori tried to be cordial, but her older sister just walked away, as if she were alone. Trina wasn't trying to being rude. She just didn't know how to approach the situation. When Tori had needed her most, Trina had sat idly by, and did nothing to try and vouch for her sister. Tori sighed and grabbed a few apples, knowing that Jade loved them. Walking back up the stairs, she looked into her room, and saw Jade crying. Tori dropped the fruit, and made it to her fianceé, wrapping her up and telling her everything would be alright.

"No, it won't Tori."

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I just got off the phone with my dad."

"Crap, I almost forgot about him. How'd it go?"

"Well, for starters, I just flunked out of HA. They said that even with my grades, too many unexcused absences wouldn't allow for me to graduate. So I guess my dreams of being a writer are gone now. But anyway, when my dad found out, he flew off the handle. He told me I had the choice to make. Either, and I quote, 'ruin my life with that f'n bitch, or beg for my reinstatement to HA, graduate top of the class like I should, and don't make myself a waste of his time, money, and effort.' You know what I told him?"

"Hopefully something about staying with me."

"Well, if I remember correctly, I told him to go back to fucking his damned mistress, because he'll never be a good father and my unborn sibling would be better off without him to ruin their life. And that I didn't care about what he said about you, because the next time he even mentioned you, except in a good way, that I'd personally show him just how wrong he is about you and everything. And last, but not least, I told him to keep his damned money from my inheritance, because I'll never need it where I'm going." **"And I hope I'm right about all of those things."**

Tori beamed with pride in her fianceé. Jade had always been sheepish about her father, and had never had the courage to fight back against the constant onslaught of shit he threw at her. But it sounded like she finally won a battle, but the war was just getting started. Soon, Jade's head was resting on Tori's shoulder, with the latina stroking Jade's hair softly.

"Well, Jadelyn, I'm proud of you. Now then, let's get something to eat, okay. Cat and Beck wanted to come by later, and I told them that would be okay. If you want me to send them away, so it can be just us tonight, then-"

"Would you?"

"Of course. I actually didn't want to share you with anyone tonight. I love you, and I'm so happy that you've stayed true to me. And tonight, I'm staying true to you." Jade sighed.

"Tori, I need to tell you something."

"What is it baby?"

"Well, I-" Jade paused. Could she ruin Tori's happy train of thought? No. "Nevermind, Tori. I love you." Tori decided to drop it, knowing that pulling information out of Jade was harder than stapling liquid to a tree. They spent the rest of the evening, and much of the week, housed in Tori's room, not taking calls or seeing anyone. They still had too much time to make up for.

xxxxx

When Friday came, Tori got into the car that her parents had bought her, and even though it wasn't anything too spectacular, it still went from point A to B. It would probably be the only car she and Jade would have for a while, but neither of them minded. It was a symbol of their ability to move forward from everything that had happened. That was, until their first night at the beach together. They were in the jacuzzi of their private cottage, smiling at each other. Jade finally snapped.

"I can't do it, Tori. I just can't."

"Do what?"

"THIS. US. It's not right." Tori's heart shattered. There was no way, NO WAY, Jade was doing this. Especially not then and there.

"WHAT?" Tori was full to tears.

"I can't do it, Tori. I don't deserve this. Us. Being happy."

"What are you going on about." Tori was a bit relieved. At least Jade had said something that would allow Tori a starting point to pulling Jade back to her. And once there, Tori had every intention of never letting go.

"I don't deserve you, Victoria. I don't. You asked me why I cut my wrists. It wasn't really to take anything away from you." Tori looked on, unsure of where Jade was going. "I gave up. I stopped believing you would come back, stopped thinking you loved me anymore." Jade's eyes were full of tears. And as they had watered up, Tori's did too.

"Jadelyn, look at me." The goth didn't respond. "I said look at me, damnit." Tori was upset. She had never stopped. Never given up. So why should Jade be allowed to. Jade didn't move, her face, gaze, and body position anchored in one place. And none of them were directed anywhere near Tori.

Tori finally got out of the water, and scoffed at Jade. "Alright, you big baby. When you're ready to stop feeling sorry for yourself, and want to talk to me like an adult, I'll be in here. Waiting. Like I always have been." With a tear in her eye at the last statement, Tori stormed off, leaving Jade alone with her thoughts.

**"Good going, dumbass. You just pissed of the hornet's nest, and got stung. You don't deserve her. You never did. She's always been there for you, even when you didn't want her to be or need her to be. She's stayed true to you, as a friend. And as a lover. And you couldn't hold your ground, keep yourself beliveing in her for once in your life?Where the hell did you go wrong? WAIT? Why does it all have to be wrong? There have been so many more things that have been right. And those right things far outweigh the wrong. She said she forgave me for everything. So, why not, just once more, clean the slate and start over? Start earning your keep, and making it to where you do deserve her."**

Jade finally got out of the water, and walked into the room. She didn't care that she was soaking wet, and the carpet was getting drenched. All she cared about was the now crying latina in front of her. **"Yep, you deserve this. You have to fix this."**

"Tori?" The latina got up, looking at Jade, a tear running down her cheek.

"How could you? You gave up. I never did. I can't believe you. How can I trust you anymore? How can I trust that we'll survive, that we'll last long enough? I don't know anymore. I love you, that's for damned sure. But I waited, and waited for you. And you threw in the towel the moment it got too tough. TWICE. Or need I remind you of your night with Jessie?" A swift hand came across Tori's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HER." Jade was seething. Tori wasn't playing fair, using Jade's biggest moment of weakness against her.

"OH, WOULD YOU RATHER I TALK ABOUT YOU TRYING TO OFF YOURSELF? OR HOW YOU-" Jade silenced Tori's lips with her own. She moved the latina to the bed, shoving her down and pulling the bottoms of her bikini off quickly. The goth's voice started pleading.

"Tori, I am so sorry. I never deserved you. You're right. And I know I don't deserve it now, but if you'd give me one more, JUST ONE MORE chance, then I will start, right now, proving how much I care." Jade looked up, hoping that the anger would leave the beauty and allow her to begin fresh.

"Jade-" The goth cringed. She didn't like the way Tori spoke. "FUCK THE HELL OUT OF ME." Jade didn't wait. The moment that Tori finished the statement, Jade's hand assaulted the contact deprived lower body, while her mouth moved up slowly, kissing and tracing. It measured every inch possible, so Jade would forever remember this moment. She knew that this moment, after everything else, would be the one that would be seen fifty years down the road as the game changer. Not stopping at the breasts, and moving straight for Tori's mouth, Jade started kissing her while working the clit.

"My god, Tori. I am so sorry. How can you forgive me so easily after off of this? I love you, please, you need to believe me." Tori started crying. One, from knowing the truth and desperation behind Jade's voice. And two, because she knew she was where she belonged. There was no way she would have been able to stay away. She might have stayed mad for a few days, but in the end, she would have come back. Jade's hand was quickening its pace, building Tori up and pushing her close to the edge. And once Jade knew she was ready, she moved her lower body down, to grind herself into Tori. Because, the latina didn't know that Jade had been playing with herself as well, and was on edge as well.

So with their lower bodies doing what was necessary, and their mouths connected, the girls rode out the best orgasms in their lives. It took them a few minutes to finish and ride out the high, and once they did, their tears continued to stream from their eyes, and their kisses stayed deep and sensual. And even though Jade had pleasured herself, Tori got her fun.

She made sure to suck Jade's breasts to the point that Jade actually begged Tori to stop, and Tori left a few hickies on Jade's neck. In return, Tori had scratches down her back, on her ass, making it nearly impossible to sit straight, and on the insides of her legs. Which left her little options for clothing, other than the bikinis she had. Which Jade didn't mind seeing. And for being happy with Tori's attire, all three nights, Jade intentionally came to bed completely bare. So for the rest of the weekend, they just kept themselves in each other's embraces, and began to rebuild the path down their lives together.

And for the rest of the weekend, they did their best to forget everything, everyone, that had or were trying to hold them down or hold them back. Nothing else mattered, except them. Jade's father was no longer a concern. Jessie was gone. David had seen the error of his ways, and had made ammends. Their friends were there for them, supporting them and loving them. The girls knew, that even after breaking through everything else, that the road ahead was going to be rough. But they were ready to face it, together.

**Awwww. I couldn't break them up. I just couldn't. There was a tiny inkling in me to do it, but I knew the amount of hate I would get from it. Plus, there wouldn't be anyway to put the last chapter up. So that being said, chapter 20, which will probably come Saturday, will be our last. Guys, thank you all so much for the love, support, and help. And as for my prize from the previous chapter, I have already contacted the winner. If I do not hear from them by the time chapter 20 goes up, then I will select someone else and bestow my tiny gift on them instead. Thanks again!**

**Please, R/E/R!**


	20. The Later Years

**Proving You Care**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All rights are reserved, and I do not have any claim to them. This is a figment of my imagination._

**FYI: Anything in bold is a person's inner thoughts, **_italics is someone's dreams/memories, __**and bold italics are text message.**_

**Chapter 20 - The Later Years**

_Three Years Later_

**Jade's POV**

Let me ask you something. How far would you go to prove to someone you care? After spending a long time with Beck, questioning whether I loved him or not, and then trying to figure out if Tori Vega and I were friends, enemies, or more, I finally figured that out. It took me all of three seconds after Tori walked in my door that first night to know. I would go to the ends of the Earth for her.

I didn't want to scare her off, though, so I eased her into everything. Sure, I kinda got underhanded and got her drunk. And sure, I went and fucked her silly that first night. And the morning after. But she did the same for me, so all is fair, I suppose. The that blonde skank came, and threw a proverbial wrench in our plans. She forced Tori to tear out both of our hearts, just to protect me. And in that moment, I thought I was doomed for all of eternity.

I did the only thing I knew how to do. I got my revenge. I slept with that same blonde skank, and did everything I could to drive home the fact that I didn't want or need Tori. But I was only fooling myself. That's why, when everything came to light, I forgave my fianceé so easily. When I figured out just what she did, I ran to that girl, and threw myself back into her life. And I stood in the hallway of her house, listening to her sister explain that she was going to kill herself, just for not having me. Thankfully, I had enough time to coax her out, and get her to believe me that I wasn't going anywhere, and that we would be together forever. Then, when we talked to her parents, the second worst thing possible happened. Tori was thrown away like yesterday's trash.

I took her again, thankful to my bubbly bestfriend for allowing us to room with her for a few days, while we plotted against that dumb blonde girl. Our first real date together, I took Tori yo my secret heaven. I showed her the beauty of it, and the fact that I'm not all hard and bitchy all the time. I sat her down in the field, explaining to her that I had loved her for years, and that I would do anything for her. When I asked her to marry me, I don't even think she registed exactly what was really going on. But she let out a happy yes, and crushed me in her embrace.

I could get lost in her for all time. And I hope I get to. We've been together, facing the realities of life, and the harshness that comes along with it. But every day, when I wake up with her in my bed, and her breathing lightly, and the occasional snore, I know that facing the day will never be as hard as trying to be without her. Because, I had to do that too.

After another round of amazing sex, the likes that I couldn't even begin to tell you, we went home, telling our friends everything. They were all happy for us. But there was still something missing. Our revenge against that blonde girl. So, the day before we were going to get her back, Tori took me to her special place. A small beach, tucked away with waves crashing against our feet and tiny crabs walking along side of us. We stayed, making love again, and just enjoying each other. I was finally happy, knowing that Tori would be with me forever, and that I had finally found something to hold onto, and use as a beacon to guide me.

But then that light got extingushed, again. I had, inadvertantly, sent my Tori into the path of an oncoming car, and landed her in the hospital. Thankfully she made it that far. Had I not been there, had Cat not gotten to me in time, Tori most asureadly would have burned alive in the car. I don't think she knows, but the damned thing blew up a few minutes after we left in the ambulance, according to Cat.

I got to the hospital, and for two weeks, watched as my Tori struggled for her life. I could hear her mutteing, talking about me. Wondering where I was, and why I wasn't there to protect her. Thankfully, her coma did give her family and I time to come to grips with everything. We talked about everything, and realized that our love and concern for Tori bound us, and that we would be forever inseperable.

And one fateful night, my Tori finally woke up. Except, she wasn't mine. Well, she was. I was still her Jade, but she couldn't see me. I guess her hatred of that blonde caused her to see someone who wasn't there. And as much as it hurt, to have her turning me away at every chance, I stayed. I had to prove to her. I wasn't going anywhere. But as she continued to belittle me, and break me down, I finally snapped.

I found the sharpest object I could in her kitchen, and did my best to end my torment. And again, my stars wouldn't stop shining. I woke up in the hospital, and saw the beautiful brown eyes looking down at me. I smiled, but was aware that I was still in trouble, and that I was still going down. But Tori stayed, and started talking to me. And I used the one key word that I needed to. I reminded her of that stupid girl, and in that moment, I saw her eyes light up. She finally removed the veil from her eyes, and looked at me again.

She stole me away for a weekend, where my insecurities once again got the better of me. I told her that I gave up, and watched as her disappointment got the better of her. But instead of apologizing, or saying anything, I let her walk away. When I finally did rejoin her, she threw it all back in my face. Everything I did wrong. Or, at least, the things she felt were important. But in the middle of her tirade, I made a choice. To prove to her, one last time, that I cared, and that I loved her. I stopped her words with my lips, and tore her bikini off, and pleaded for one more chance. And when she gave it to me, I didn't waste it.

xxxxx

**Tori's POV**

Oh man, I can't believe today is finally happening. After everything between Jade and I. Who would have thought, that with a simple cup of iced coffee, I would somehow get a crush on a girl? I felt like, that even though it hadn't always been easy, my life had been too simple, so to speak. I thought Jade would give me a challenge. And boy did she.

We were at ends our entire time at Hollywood Arts. Forcing each other to best one another, to be beyond our best. That's why, that simple little crush caused some things to happen in me. I wanted her, for more than just a rival. I wanted a friend. And I got more than I could bargain for.

I remember walking into her house, seeing the lively setting, and wondering how Jade could actually live there. I walked to her room, and entered, noting that everything was just how I imagined it would be. Just like her. Dark, dangerous, and inviting. That's why I wanted to prove I cared. Not about the things around her, or what she is supposed to be. But prove I cared about HER.

I sat there, allowing myself to fall under her spell. I started drinking, my head starting to spin. I forced her to take off her shirt, which was a huge mistake. Had she not done that, then I would have probably just gotten drunk and that would be the end of it. But seeing her chest, and that tattoo that I still have no idea about where it came from, started me thinking about more. So I went with it. I asked if she wanted to kiss me, she said yes. My heart skipped a beat, and I started feeling nervous.

I have always ben in awe of Jade. She's just so, well, Jade. Confident, dark, broody, smart, pretty. I didn't think I could match up, or be as good as her. That's why, as the night went further, I did my best to try. I got wasted, and wound up in her bed. Which, by the way, AMAZING.

I spent my weekend, doing everything possible. I told her I'd be her girl. I told her things about me that no one else knew, or knows. I even masturbated to the thoughts of her, knowing she was there listening. Until that weekend, I had just wanted to measure up. After then, I NEEDED to. And I think I have been.

I don't think I need to remind you of Jessie, or mine and Jade's stays in the hospital. So I will instead give you an update. After finally seeing Jade, and taking her away for that weekend, where we laid all our demons to rest, we tried to figure some things out.

_"Jade, what are you going to do?" I watched as my fiancée explained that she had failed out of Hollywood Arts. Her dreams, her writing, everything was gone._

_"I don't know, baby. But I don't care. I have you, and that is all that is important. I'll be happy to be a stay at home mom, and writing some little plays for local theatre. I'll just watch the woman I love, doing what does best. Excel. Victoria, trust me. You've told me countless times that you don't think you're good enough. But I know, that if you put your mind to it, that you'll be just fine."_

_"Well, it got me you, didn't it?" I smiled at her, and pulled her into a kiss, letting it linger. I could feel the wet heat coming down my cheek, and saw the glisten of the light on hers._

_"Yes, it did. And I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Good, because neither am I." I showed her the ring on my left hand again, and pulled her into a hug._

_"Easy, Vega. Not a hugger."_

_"Oh, what if I was naked?" She smiled. I think she wanted what I did. Not the sex. No, she wanted a distraction. Her life, except for me, had fallen apart. She just wanted a release. And, once again, I was happy to give it to her. But in the middle of it, an idea occured to me._

_It took a few hours for us to finish, our breathing to calm and the sweat to dry off our bodies. I looked at her, and smiled._

_"Uggh, Vega. What with the smile?"_

_"I have an idea."_

_"Cool, you go first." She laid down, spreading her legs._

_"Not that I don't want to, but I wasn't thinking about that." She pouted. Man, she's adorable when she pouts. "But seroiusly. What if I talked to Mason. I know singing may not be your biggest dream, but it would still get your name out there, and give you a starting point. Use it to breach into acting, and then that to breach into writing._

_She smiled. It was a coy, sexy smile. It wouldn't end well for me, I knew it. "You know what I want to breach right now?"_

_**"Please be me, please be me, please be me!"**__ "What?"_

_"You." __**"YES!"**__ Her hand was instantly between my legs, and I lost myself again._

_After we got home from our weekend, I took Jade to see Mason. I knew I was the lowest on the totem pole, and begging favors probably wasn't a good thing, but I did it anyway. After explaining to him the situation, and reminding him about her audition for the Platinum Music Awards, he brought her in with me._

_"Okay, so let me get this straight, Tori. You want me to let your girlfriend here record with you? And perform with you? And the two of you be a duo?" We shook our heads. "I LOVE IT. Two of Hollywood's young, attractive lovers, touring the world and changing it. When can you start, Jade?"_

_"Now?" Mason laughed._

_"Okay, well, Tori's next session is on Thursday, so why don't you come in then." Jade shook her head, and smiled. After thanking Mason, who did his best to help, we left. We went home, telling my family the good news._

_"Honey, that's wonderful!" "Congratulations." Our parents were jubilent. Trina, on the other hand, pouted. "Why didn't ask meeeee." Jade had supress her laughter, and when Trina did finally leave, everyone started congratulating everyone else again. Then Jade did something I didn't think she'd ever do. She pulled out her Pearphone, and called her father._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Dad."_

_"Jade?"_

_"I just wanted you to know, that even without your support, without your love, and without your money or anything else you could have actually given me to help me, that I made something of myself. I am getting married to an amazing woman, and going to work in a recording studio this week. I GUESS WE CAN'T ALL BE PERFECT LIKE YOU, CAN WE?" I grabbed the phone from her, noting that the call had been silenced during her speech. I think she knew it too, but still got it all out. She needed it out, so she could get past it. But I don't think she ever really did._

It's been three years since Mason allowed Jade to come to work with us. And I'm glad he did. Her smile returned, bigger and brighter than I ever remember seeing it. I could tell she was happy. And as happy as she is, and no matter where we go, the beautiful cities, the stadiums chanting our names, I know, that just like me, she'll always be happiest just laying in our embrace.

xxxxx

"Tori, sweetie, are you ready?" My mom just walked in, making sure that Trina was putting the finishing touches on my make up and hair. Even though she's a bit upset that she won't be my maid of honor, that will go to Cat, she's still happy for me. Now then, why isn't Cat helping, like all good maid of honors should? Because, today is her wedding day, also. I'm her maid of honor, also. We are walking with our fathers down to Beck and Jade. And there, our double wedding will solidfy not just our lives with our selected significant others, but with our friends as well. André is playing best man to both Beck and Jade, and Robbie is here to play our selected songs on his guitar.

"Yeah!" I have tears streaming down my face, and Trina is constantly reminding me that I'll ruin my makeup. She pads my eyes with a tissue, making sure not to damage anything. After a few moments, I hear Cat's dad calling to her, and my dad comes in for me.

"Baby, it's time. Oh, you look so beautiful." My dress is simple. Strapless, off the shoulders. A train that runs a few feet on the ground, and some intricate lace around the mid section. I am wearing my mother's sapphire earrings, and a new diamond braclet my father got for me. That takes care of the "Something borrowed, blue, old, new" standard that wedding have. I just hope Jade looks good in her tux. I already know she looks good out of it.

I see Cat and her dad, and the tears running down her face. Thankfully, Trina stopped them also. That was Trina's biggest assignment today. She always worries about fashion and such, so Cat and I agreed to let her help with the dresses, hair, such like that. And I must say, Trina did a great job. Cat looks gorgeous.

Her dress covers her shoulders, and she has a veil covering her face. I can still see tears though. There are floral patters all around it, and the bottom stops just above her ankles. It flows off her body wonderfully, and I can't help smile at just how graceful she looks. She always has. But, again, I never liked her that way. She'll always just be mine and Jade's best friend.

Our dad's nod, and we hear the wedding procession begin. We walk down, and if it weren't for the tears in my eyes, I know I'd be looking at the picture of perfection in front of me. Jade is there, smiling and waiting for me to arrive. After I finally do, I turn to Cat, taking her veil off and giving her a hug and congratulations, receiving one in return.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to unite these souls in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes that Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver, or Tori Vega and Jade West should not be wed, then speak now, or forever hold your peace." After a moment of silence, he turns to Beck and Jade.

"Now then, please, repeat after me. I_, take thee _, as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. To keep and to cherish. To love for all eternity. In sickness, health, good times and bad, for better, worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as I live." I watch Jade's lips, as she isn't making much audible sound. But I still feel the love coming off of her. And I see her crying, along with me and Cat. Hell, even Beck is crying. He was always so sensative.

The pastor finally turns to Cat and I. "Now then, please, repeat after me. I_, take thee _, as my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. To keep and to cherish. To love for all eternity. In sickness, health, good times and bad, for better, worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as I live." As I speak, I annuciate every word, making sure that Jade knows just how I feel.

"May I have the rings, please?" Andre hands the rings to the pastor, who gives them to Beck and Jade. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." I look again to Jade, smiling as the additional weight hits my finger. Cat and I turn to each other, getting the rings for Beck and Jade, handing them over.

"Now, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." I slide the ring on Jade's hand, and smile as she cries again.

"Now, by the powers vested in me, I prononce you man and wife, wife and wife. You may kiss your bride." Applause all around, and Jade and I share a simple kiss. I hear Jade chuckle, thinking that she's glad its finally come. But when I turn to walk down the aisle, I see Cat dipped over, Beck holding her in a rather lengthy kiss. He finally stops, and we hear the pastor one last time.

"It is now my pleasure to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Beckett Oliver, and Mrs. and Mrs. Jadelyn West." More applause, and I walk with my wife, arm in arm with Cat, four sets of eyes filled. The rest of the evening went like a blur, and Jade and I found ourselves in a limo with Beck and Cat, on our way to Paris, to let the city of Love romance us.

So, one question.

How far would you go to prove you care? Because me, I'd go as far as I needed.

**Wow, yay! Thank you all so much. This has been a fun, exciting, heart breaking, and awe inspired (at least to me) story. And I appreciate all the support and love from all of you. I'm sorry things with Jade's dad didn't work out, but I just couldn't let them. But hey, at least after Hollywood Arts, Jade still found her way. Thanks again, guys.**

**Sometime over the next few days, look for my new JORI. I have the full story outlined, and think it's a pretty good idea. I hope to see you there.**

**And Aaronandsarah, thank you again for allowing me the pleasure of writing this. And I hope you'll help on my next endeavor.**


End file.
